She Wolf
by Yagami Gabis
Summary: Acho que conseguiram mais do que me derrubar, conseguiram acordar o meu lado adormeceido" Na época atual Sakura volta do outro continente para se reestabelecer e enfrentar o seu tenebroso passado. SakXGaa
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: _Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem._

* * *

**She wolf**

O carro virou mais uma esquina, estava chegando cada vez mais perto, se eu estava nervosa? Nem um pouco, concordo que ja fazia um bom tempo que havia ido embora, três anos para ser mais específica, tinha 14 anos quando saí desse país e fui para os Estados Unidos, e agora com 17 e volto definitivamente para o Japão. Por quê? Pois o meu velho esta doente, e como sou filha única tenho que me preparar para assumir o seu cargo na empresa. Eu ja estive aqui no período dos campeonatos, mas acho que pouca gente sabe isso.

O carro parou e olhei para a janela para avistar a minha nova, mas antiga, escola de Gakure ou Konoha, escolham o que preferir. Chofer abre a porta para mim e eu agradeço com um beijo no rosto, ele ficou espantado com tanta proximidade, mas eu passei a tratar os empregados assim pois não gosto de humilhação, e você nunca sabe de qual situação eles podem te tirar.

Entro na escola e todos para e voltam suas atenções para mim, como se vissem um fantasma, não posso dizer que a surpresa por me ver mais uma vez nesse lugar não seja comparada a situação de ver um fantasma, os mais novos podem ate estar assustados com a minha aparência. Afinal não é todo dia que se vê uma garota vestindo o uniforme escolar mais desleixado que um garoto, a blusa branca baby look com o primeiro e o ultimo botão aberto, a regata preta por cima, a gravata vermelha frouxa a saia preta de pregas, a meia preta e o sapato branco, minha mochila é vermelha e cheia de chaveiros o que muitos chamariam de objetos de macumba. Um pulseira prata com quatro pingentes de flor-de-sakura, cabelo curto e repicado tornando-o rebelde e espetado, tenho três furos em uma orelha e quatro na outra, não se preocupe não sou louca a ponto de por um piercing.

Um dos motivos também é que nessa escola só estuda filhinhos e filhinhas de papais, então o povo daqui é todos engomadinho e exibidos, odeio isso, mas tenho que admitir que ja fui assim.

De acordo com o meu horário minha sala é a 4-D andei por alguns minutos ate encontrá-la, quando entrei havia poucos alunos na sala, é uma sala grande com capacidade de uns 50 alunos, então as fileiras são em forma de degraus e há caixas de som pra as aulas, devia faltar alguns minutos para a aula começar aproveitando isso peguei o mp4 e fiquei ouvindo musica e observando o movimento.

Pouca coisa tinha mudado, o estilo continuava o mesmo, pude notar várias caras conhecidas, principalmente ele que como antigamente chegou cheio de garotas ao seu redor, sua beleza ainda era grande, mais madura, mas eu não cairia nesse de novo. O sinal bateu e todos foram entrando e sentaram nos seus respectivos lugares, alguns me notaram e começaram a comentar, isso vai ser interessante, não pude conter um sorriso sádico no rosto. O professor chegou atrasado como sempre, esse era o velho professor de matemática, Hatake Kakashi.

Kakashi: **Ohayou minna**

Podia-se notar um sorriso por debaixo da estranha mascara que ele ainda usava. Desliguei meu aparelho e me voltei para frente, ninguém ouviu ele, e como ele sempre fazia nessas ocasiões pegou sua régua e bateu na mesa de um garoto.

Kakashi: **Inuzuka-san, pode me dizer qual é a raiz quadrada de dois negativo?** – todos se calaram.

Kiba: **etooo.. 1 negativo?**

Kakashi: **Errado! Saberia se estivesse prestando atenção em vez de paquerar a Hyuuga-san.**

A garota ficou vermelha com o comentário, vejo que a Hinata não mudou muito, mas o garoto eu não conheço.

Kiba: **Como se estivesse explicando algo** – murmurou.

O garoto beleza está olhando para mim, tentando dizer quem é, mas acho que não vai me reconhecer sozinho.

Kakashi: **Yare-yare acredito que deveria fazer um discurso enorme sobre o ano que vai se seguir e bla bla bla e como eu sei que vocês não irão me escutar eu vou deixar para o próximo professor fazer isso.**

Todos: ¬¬

Kakashi**: Vejamos** – pegou a lista de chamada – **parece que temos uma nova aluna, mas que já é uma velha conhecida, por que não se apresenta para nos.**

Confirme e comecei a descer as escadas com os olhares curiosos sobre mim, cheguei na frente da sala e pude ver todos.

Garota: **Ohayou gozaimasu. Como ja foi dito eu ja estudei nessa escola e agora estou de volta dos Estados Unidos **– me curvei.

Dei um tempo, muitos ja sacaram de vez.

Sakura: **Meu nome é Haruno Sakura** – Levantei-me para ver a cara de espanto e mais uma vez não pude conter um sorriso sádico - **Espero me dar muito bem com vocês.**

_Continua..._

* * *

_E aí gente....._

_Eu não morri, só estive um tempo desaparecida, culpa minha mesmo, fiquei com preguiça de digitar a fic._

_Essa fic vai ser grande gente, então eu ja vou avisar logo: como ele vai ser comprida vai demorar ate ficar completa. Mas espero que gostem...._

_Eu quis acabar o primeiro cap. com poucas palavras mesmo só pra deixar vocês curiosos, então eu logo vou postar o próximo cap. Se estão se perguntando o porque do titulo, porque eu adoro essa musica n.n e eu acredito que as historias se parecem. _

_Reviws??????????? n.n9_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: _Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem._

* * *

**Capítulo Anterior**

Sakura: **Meu nome é Haruno Sakura** – Levantei-me para ver a cara de espanto e mais uma vez não pude conter um sorriso sádico - **Espero me dar muito bem com vocês.**

* * *

**She Wolf**

Alguns não me conhecem por isso não entenderam meu recado, mas para aqueles que ja conhecem-me ou pelo menos ouviu os boatos entendeu muito bem, olhei para o garoto beleza, acredito que você melhor que todos me compreende, não é mesmo Uchiha Sasuke?

Acho que não me apresentei direito para vocês, para isso eu vou contar um pouco do meu passado a vocês.

FLASH BACK ON

Três garotas vinham andando pelo corredor, as garotas que estavam por perto tinham duas escolhas, ou elogiavam ou ficassem quietas e saíssem do caminho, pois uma intriga com as poderosas poderia resultar em um grande inferno.

Do lado direito vinha Yamanaka Ino com seus longos cabelos loiros presos em um rabo de cavalo com uma mecha solta, do lado esquerdo vinha Karin balançando seus sedosos cabelos ruivos, e no centro vinha à líder, com seus impecáveis cabelos rosa, Haruno Sakura.

As garotas mais ricas da cidade, quem sabe até do estado, principalmente Sakura que era filha única de Haruno Saito uma magnata rico dono e presidente de uma das maiores empresas de telefonia, e havia filias espalhadas por todos os lugares. Todas estavam na oitava serie e mesmo assim todos as respeitavam e as veneravam.

E toda essa importância subira a cabeça de Sakura, que havia se tornado insuportável e mimada, tudo que queria era estalar os dedos e aparecia.

Ino: **Sakura-hime quantas calorias tem um lanche natural?**

Sakura: **Muitas.**

Ino**: Então eu não com**o – jogou fora.

Karin: **Faz bem amiga.**

Sakura: **Temos de estar perfeitas para o baile.**

Karin**: Aí! Vocês não sabem o que eu consegui.**

Ino: **O que?**

Sakura: **Conta.**

Karin: **Um dia para mim no melhor salão do estado.**

Ino: **Serio! Tem vaga para mais uma?**

Karin: **Claro. Quer ir Sakura?**

Sakura: **Não.**

Karin: **Não?**

Ino: **Por que não?**

Sakura: **Porque eu vou ao melhor salão do país **– sorriso convencido.

Karin: **Como conseguiu? Eu tentei.**

Ino: **Eu também.**

Sakura: **Queridas, vocês não são iguais a mim, consigo tudo o que eu quero.**

As meninas a encararam com raiva, mas Sakura não percebeu.

Sasuke: **Sakura** – apareceu do lado dela – **Venha.**

Sakura: **Claro Sasuke-kun** – levantou – **beijinhos meninas.**

Sasuke era o namorado de Sakura fazia alguns meses, mas podia se ver que ele não a suportava, mas isso dava muita popularidade para os dois.

FIM DO FLASH BACK

Ja deu para ver a garota nojenta que eu era, até hoje eu não consigo acreditar que eu ja fui assim, mas depois do que me aconteceu digo que mudei profundamente, posso ter fugido no passado e acovardado em outro país, mas não me arrependo.

O sinal bateu para o almoço, levantei e fui em direção ao refeitório esperava terminar logo então fui direto para a fila peguei a minha bandeja e me virei para escolher uma mesa, achei uma vazia no canto da sala. Eu ja havia me esquecido como era a sensação de ser o centro das atenções, sentei-me à mesa e fiquei ouvindo os murmúrios e gritos, engraçado de como o tempo passa e tem pessoas que não mudam.

Garota: **Yo!**

Olhei para frente e vi uma garota loira na minha frente.

Sakura: **Você é?**

Não quero ser arrogante, mas não vou me permitir ser usada novamente.

Garota **Que indelicado hime** – disse com deboche.

Sakura: **Não me chame assim.**

Garota: **Realmente mudou?**

Sakura: **O que quer?**

Comecei a comer, que saco, vem me encher as idéias bem na hora do almoço? ù.u

Garota: **Isso é bom, mostra que você não é mais aquela garota insuportável.**

Sakura: **Você disse a que veio?**

Garota: **Ah.. que cruel! Sendo assim com a única pessoa que falou com você em toda manhã.**

Sakura: **É da minha sala?**

Garota: **Não, sou da sala 3-A**

Sakura: **Como sabe que fui ignorada?**

Garota: **Meu irmão é da sua sala e me contou depois de uma leve pressão fraternal.**

Sakura: **é do tipo grudenta?**

Garota: **Assim me ofende** – meio sorriso – **só quero protegê-los.**

Sakura: **Então tem mais de um?**

Garota: **Sim, mas o outro é mais velho e já trabalha** – ela também resolveu comer.

Sakura: **Oh.. então significa que eu ja chamei a atenção de um garoto?**

Garota: **Do meu irmão? Dificilmente, ele é um cara difícil.**

Sakura: **Arrogante?**

Garota: **E indiferente.**

Sakura**: Eu ja tenho um bom currículo com garotos indiferentes e misteriosos.**

Garota: **é mesmo.**

Sakura: **Não se preocupe** – pisquei para ela – **Eu sei chamar atenção.**

Garota: **Disso eu sei muito bem, é só olhar em volta **– abriu os braços.

Olhei e todos estavam comentando sobre mim e a garota loira que viera falar com a garota rosada que ja foi a mais popular da escola. Rimos com o comentário.

Sakura: **Vai me dizer o nome da garota corajosa que veio falar com a rainha decaída?**

Garota: **Não sei.**

Arqueei uma sobrancelha. Ela tem um parafuso a menos -.-' tadinha.

Temari: **Sabaku No Temari. Prazer em conhecê-la** - estendeu a mão.

Sakura: **Prazer.** – apertei a mão dela.

Temari: **Não se incomoda com a situação?**

Sakura: **Situação?**

Temari: **Todos comentando.**

Fingi uma cara pensativa.

Sakura: **Não **– disse sem me preocupar.

Temari: **Sei que estava acostumada com toda a atenção do mundo, mas não me parece que está gostando.**

Sakura: **E não gosto. Mas o que posso fazer?**

Temari: **Tem razão, mas me admira que você tenha voltado** – ela tomou seu suco.

Sakura: **Pois é.....** – mexi no meu lanche –** Não era a minha intenção.**

Temari: **Não ia voltar?**

Sakura: **Não.**

Temari: **Perdedora.**

Sakura: ¬¬

Temari: **Fugir não é a melhor maneira de resolver seus problemas.**

Sakura: **Mas dar um tempo até a poeira abaixar é uma ótima.**

Temari: **Concordo, mas mesmo assim não resolveria seus problemas.**

Sakura: **Verdade, mas voltei, não voltei?**

Temari: **Mas não foi por você**

Sakura: **Certo também.**

Temari: **Então voltou por quem?**

O sinal bateu.

Sakura: **Historia para outra hora.**

Apressei-me para jogar a bandeja no balde.

Temari: **Oe! Sakura!**

Sakura: **Hum? –** me virei

Temari: **Vai embora de carro?**

Sakura: **Não.**

Temari: **Não?** – chegou do meu lado.

Sakura: **Vou andando.**

Temari: **Mas a sua casa é do outro lado da cidade.**

Sakura: **E daí? ¬¬**

Temari: **Nada, eu vou com você.**

Sakura: **Certo** – fui andando na frente – **Ja **– levantei a mão e continuei o meu caminho.

Acho que acabei de fazer uma nova "amiga" pode-se assim se dizer. A minha sala estava quase perto, vi a Ino e suas novas seguidoras, como eu sei que a Ino é que é a líder? Consigo ver e sentir quem é a líder e quem são as seguidoras só de olhara para suas caras, aproveitando que elas estavam de costas eu entrei e sentei no meu lugar, o professor demoraria a chegar então peguei um livro e comecei a lê-lo, mas não o li muito pois ele foi arrancado das minha mãos.

Ino: **Ora, ora, ora. Vejo que está de volta Sakura-hime** – disse com escárnio.

Sakura: **E eu vejo que você está indo ao seu oftalmologista regularmente** – olhei para cara dela.

Ino: **E está com a língua afiada.**

Sakura: **Achei que era a única língua que entendia, fora o alfabeto é claro** – cruzei os braços, pude ver que ela começou a ficar irritada – **Vi que é a líder agora**.

Ino: **Ainda bem que notou.**

Sakura: **Mas também vejo aquela loira burra e anoréxica **– me equilibrei nos pés traseiros da cadeira - **que conhecia há quatro anos.**

Ela jogou o livro do meu lado e bateu as mãos na cadeira chamando a atenção de todo mundo.

Sakura: - cara de bunda – **Oh...** **o livro não é meu.**

Ino: **Escuta aqui Sakura, não pense que eu sou uma garota medrosa, eu posso fazer o que bem quiser.**

Sakura: **Parabéns para você.**

Ino: **Não me provoque** – ela aproximou o rosto – **não sabe do que sou capaz.**

Sakura: **é um longo ano, e hoje é só o primeiro dia, tem muito tempo para você me mostrar à garota "inteligente" e mais inútil que você se transformou. Mal posso esperar para ver.**

Ino: **Como....**

Ibiki: - entra na sala – **Sentados nos seus lugares.**

Os alunos foram para os seus lugares mas Ino continuava a me fuzilar com o seu olhar, e eu não me permitiria perder essa batalha, e nem ela parecia desistir, continuava na minha frente me encarando.

Ibiki: **Sente-se Yamanaka ou lhe tiro dois pontos**.

Demorou uns segundos até ela se endireitar mas ainda continuava na frente da minha mesa me encarando, ai que meda ¬¬.

Ibiki: **Yamanaka!**

Ino: **Isso só esta por começar.**

Sakura:** Xô** – balancei a mão.

Mais relutante que o começo ela saiu, não me intimidou nadinha com essas ameaças fracas, para quem viveu nos Estados Unidos essas ameaçinhas não são nada comparada as ameaças de gangster. Procurei o livro ou o que tivesse restado dele pelo chão, mas não o encontrei, onde essa loira aguada o mandou?

Garoto: **Aqui.**

Vi o livro estendido para mim.

Sakura: **Arigatou **– o peguei.

Garoto: **Não imagino o porquê de uma garota ler sobre economia.**

Sakura: **Há muitas coisas interessantes para se aprender.**

Garoto: **Hum.**

Sakura: **Seu nome é?**

Garoto: **Por que eu te diria?**

Sakura: **Se não quer não precisa ¬¬**

Grosso, olha, vou te contar, é cada um que aparece na minha vida, um melhor que o outro. Virei-me pra frente pelo menos sei que o nada não vai me ignorar, afinal ele não tem nada contra mim, ou contra ninguém, afinal ele é nada, não pensa em nada, e não tem opinião. ¬¬

Gaara: **Gaara.**

Sakura: -Virei à cabeça – **Prazer em conhecê-lo.**

Ibiki: **Haruno. Ja que esta a fim de conversar poderia traduzir o texto do inglês para o Japonês?**

Sakura: **Hai **– levantei-me.

Velho chato caquético, melhor não contrariá-lo.

A aula passou como qualquer uma passaria, em marcha lenta, mas finalmente chegou o fim do dia e o sinal bateu. A maioria dos alunos ja estava para fora, arrumei o meu matéria e saí da sala, calmamente eu fui em direção a saída. Muitas limusines esperavam os jovens, uma típica cena, encostada no portão estava Temari, acho que ela falou serio que iria embora comigo.

Temari: **Se soubesse que iria se perder eu teria lhe dado um mapa.**

Sakura: **Perdida? Apenas evitando eventuais atritos.**

Temari**: Eu soube que fez contato com a loira.**

Sakura: **O seu informante lhe disse?** – saímos do colégio.

Temari: **Não. Esqueceu-se de como uma fofoca envolvendo você voa?**

Sakura: **É mesmo.**

Temari**: E** **como foi desafiar a nova poderosa?**

Sakura: **Muito bom, fazia tempo que eu não via esses pitis.**

Temari: **Sabe que comprou uma briga bem grande.**

Sakura: **E qual é a graça de um jogo pequeno?**

Temari: **Nenhuma.**

Sakura: **Desse jeito vou pensar que é uma barraqueira.**

Temari: **Eu nunca disse que não era.**

Sakura**: Mas sabe que um conflito desses é igual á um casamento, até que a morte os separe.**

Temari: **Ou um divórcio.**

Sakura: - risada - **Também. Mas por que quer me ajudar?**

Temari**: Quem disse que eu quero?**

Sakura: **Hum.... então você esta me usando para atingir seus objetivos?**

Temari: **Não. Eu vejo que você é a única, além de mim claro, que tem coragem suficiente para ir contra elas.**

Sakura: **Mas ainda assim é uma briga grande para um fraco abraçá-la.**

Temari: **Não sou fraca.**

Sakura: **Mas precisa de ajuda.**

Temari: **Por isso conto com você.**

Sakura: **Por que quer isso?**

Temari: **Digamos que é a hora de acertar as contas.**

Sakura: **Se esse é o caso, pode contar comigo.**

Temari: **Igualmente.**

Paramos na esquina para esperar o sinal abrir, a rua estava molhada por causa de uma chuva que havia parado há pouco tempo, enquanto isso eu descobri várias coisas. Temari me colocou por dentro de algumas noticias sobre o tempo em que eu fiquei fora, ela entrou na escola um ano depois do que eu fui embora. Conversávamos descontraídas quando do nada um carro preto passou por uma poça e jogou água e sujeira em nós duas, resumindo nos deu um banho de sujeira e água. Pensávamos ser um acidente, mas mudamos de idéia quando o carro deu ré e o vidro foi abaixado.

Ino: **Oh! Queridas! Me desculpe, eu não vi vocês** – sorriso sarcástico – **estão todas molhadas, é melhor correrem ou ficaram doentes, e ninguém quer que isso aconteça, não é?**

Nós abrimos a boca para falar mas ela fechou a janela e o carro acelerou, jogando mais água em nós DE NOVO.

Sakura: ¬¬

Temari: ¬¬

Sakura: **Aquela porca anoréxica.**

Temari: **Acho que agora é oficial.**

Sakura: **Agora o jogo vai começar.**

Temari: **Ja tem planos?**

O sinal fechou para os carros e eu passei pela facha de pedrestes.

Sakura: **Sempre tenho.**

Temari: **O que pretende?**

Sakura: **Nada ainda.**

Temari: **Vai deixá-la se safar por essa?**

Sakura: **Temari seja paciente. É um longo ano e como eu disse, hoje é só o primeiro dia** – sorriso sinistro – **só o primeiro dia.**

_Continua..._

* * *

Yo Minna!!!!!!!

_Puts tem o mó tempo que eu to digitando esse cap. me deu ate câimbra nos dedos ... n.n9 mas mesmo assim eu não desisto porque eu adoro escrever. _

_Um cap. grande pra compensa o anterior que foi pequenino neh gente??? Bom espero que gostem._

_Reviws??????????? n.n9_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: _Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem._

* * *

**Capítulo Anterior**

Temari: **O que pretende?**

Sakura: **Nada ainda.**

Temari: **Vai deixá-la se safar por essa?**

Sakura: **Temari seja paciente. É um longo ano e como eu disse, hoje é só o primeiro dia** – sorriso sinistro – **só o primeiro dia.**

**

* * *

**

She Wolf

Caminhamos por metade do caminho e resolvemos pegar o metrô para completar mas Temari desceu uma estação antes de mim. Continuei meu caminho por mais alguns minutos até chegar à minha estação, devia ser umas seis e meia quando cheguei em casa.

Sakura: **Tadaima.**

Saito: **Okaerinasai **- disse da sala.

Seneki: **Sakura-chan, como foi seu primeiro dia na escola?** - disse da sala também.

Devem ter percebido que nossos nomes começam com a letra S, isso é pura frescura dos meus pais, acharam interessante que ele se apaixonaram e seus nomes começavam com a letra S, daí você já sabem porque do meu nome, e tem o fato de meu pai adorar cerejeiras, o quintal é cheio delas. Mas voltando, eles achavam um máximo quando eu namorava o Sasuke, também por causa do S, ¬¬...... mas depois do que aconteceu eles o odeiam mais do que tudo nesse mundo.

Cheguei na sala e vi meu pai lendo um jornal e minha mãe estava deitada no colo dele lendo uma revista, que cena intrigante para um grande empresário temido.

Sakura: **Normal **- sentei no sofá a frente deles e joguei minha bolsa nos meus pés.

Seneki: **Querida, o que houve?** - ela se levantou.

Será que minha aparência esta tão ruim assim? Vamos avaliar, minha blusa branca ta meio molhada e marrom, o que acontece com um cabelo quando você joga água suja nele e deixa ele seca? Vira uma palha, e deve ter folha presa nele, deve estar horrível.

Sakura: **Um carro passou e jogou água em mim.**

Saito: **Quem foi?** - olhou por cima do jornal.

Sakura: **Não vi. Os vidros eram escuros. Deve ter sido um acidente**.

Seneki: - estreitou os olhos - **Foi aquela maldita da Yamanaka não foi?**

Sakura: **O que importa?**

Saito: **Eu vou tomar medidas.**

Sakura**: Não. ¬¬**

Seneki: **Porque não.**

Sakura: **Porque eu não quero.**

Saito: **Isso não pode ficar assim, você é uma Haruno e não pode ser tratada assim.**

Sakura: **Pai **- levantei-me - **Uma das condições para que eu voltasse foi você me prometer que não agiria assim de novo. Se for começar eu pego um avião agora mesmo e volto para os Estados Unidos.**

Saito: **Certo **- suspiro -** Eu prometi.**

Sakura: **Isso mesmo, e vai manter sua palavra?**

Saito: **Com certeza, a palavra de um Haruno é inquebrável.**

Sakura: **Isso mesmo**.

Seneki: **Sakura, tome um banho para podermos jantar.**

Sakura: **Hai** - fui em direção a saída.

Seneki: **Quer que umas das criadas lhe ajudem.**

Sakura: **Mãe, acredito que posso tomar banho sozinha**.

Seneki: **Mas...**

Sakura: - me voltei para ela - **Isso também era um dos combinados.**

Seneki: **Ok.**

Sakura: **Eu já volto.**

Subi as escadas arrastando minha bolsa. Que é? Não posso ser desleixada na minha própria casa?

Serviçal: **Deseja que eu lhe prepare um banho Senhorita?**

Sakura: **Não obrigada.**

Serviçal: **Com licença** - se curvou.

Essa minha mãe não tem jeito mesmo. Terminei de subir as escadas e fui direto para o meu quarto.

Querem saber como é meu quarto? Devem estar pensando, ele é o maior da casa todo cor de rosa e bla bla bla.. Estão todos errados, é um quarto médio, bom, a cama é grande e daí se eu gosto de me espalhar? Tem um closet de tamanho normal com algumas das roupas que eu usava antes e as novas, banheiro com uma simples banheira e o único luxo que eu não quis abrir mão, uma sacada.

Abri as portas e me escorei na grade, tem uma linda vista para os fundos da casa, a paisagem estas perfeita, poucos segundos para o sol se por deixando parte do céu escura e parte dele alaranjado, a sensação de perda é impressionantemente agradável e sombria, a impressão de que o dia está acabando e pode não haver um amanhã é assustadora mas devemos aprender a lidar com isso, afinal nunca se sabe o que pode acontecer nessa vida.

O quintal é divido em quatro partes, a parte maior é o meio onde se localiza um lago e uma fonte que agora esta iluminada, mais atrás pode se ver um belo lugar para fazer um piquenique ou caminhar, ao lado esquerdo tem uma grande varanda com uma churrasqueira e algumas cadeiras, isso é para os finais de semana com os parentes, a direita tem uma grande sala para mim, e bem ao fundo tem um bosque em que pequena parte dele fica dentro da propriedade.

O espaço é enorme, acho meu pai um maior exagerado, para que tanto espaço assim? Voltei para dentro para um banho rápido e gelado. Não demorei a pegar uma roupa optei por um short curto preto e uma blusa branca, se me olhar direito parece que só estou de blusa, e daí? Calcei os chinelos e desci para jantar.

Na sala de jantar meus pais já se encontravam na mesa pequena.

Saito: **Parece uma obesa com essa roupa.**

Sakura: **Como você é engraçado pai. ¬¬**

Saito: **Assim é bom, afasta todos os garotos de você.**

Sakura**: Só se eu quiser.**

Saito: **Quem vê assim pensa que são muitos.**

Sakura: **Ô mãe, olha o pai**.

Seneki: **Sente-se Sakura, e para de pega no pé dela Saito.**

Saito: **Por que você sempre a defende?**

Seneki: **Para de graça.**

Fiz um sinal de V com os dedos para ele e os desfiz quando minha mãe virou.

Sakura: **Que fome** - coloquei um pedaço de peixe na boca.

Seneki: **O que achou?**

Sakura: **Hu?**

Seneki: **Não notou nada diferente?**

Sakura: **Diferente? Õ.o**

Seneki: **Sim.**

Olhei em volta e não reparei em nenhuma pintura ou decoração nova, olhei para o pai continua o mesmo de sempre, olhei para ela, será que é o cabelo? Me parece igual. As unhas? Estão com o mesmo esmalte de sempre. Maquiagem? Não ela esta sem.

Sakura: - estreitou os olhos - **Etooo......**

Saito: - meio sorriso - **Você realmente mudou.**

O que pode ser? Melhor chutar alguma coisa.

Sakura: **Você... sei lá.**

Seneki: **Ah... que cruel. Eu ajudei na cozinha hoje e fiz um cardápio diferente.**

Sakura: - olha para mesa - **Verdade!**

Seneki: **E aí?**

Sakura: **Esta muito boa.**

Seneki: **Que bom!** - olhou de canto para meu pai - **E você?**

Saito: - engasga **- Eu?** - tosse - **O que?**

Seneki: **Achou...**

Saito: **Bom.**

Seneki: - veia - **Como assim "bom"?**

Saito: **Demo...**

Seneki: **Você não valoriza as pequenas coisas que eu faço.**

Saito: **Eu valorizo sim querida.**

Seneki: **E por que você só disse bom?**

Saito: **Mas a Sakura disse e...**

Seneki**: é totalmente diferente** - apontou para ele com os hashis - **isso não vai ficar assim, esta me ouvindo Haruno Saito** - sorriso misterioso - **Vai ter uma revanche, ou melhor, NÃO VAI TER REVANCHE por um bom tempo.**

Saito: **O que quer di...** - ele se tocou - **Não!** **Mas querida seu jantar esta excelente.**

Seneki: **Agora não adianta.**

Assim é a minha família e eu não trocaria esses momentos por nada nesse mundo.

Sakura: - comendo **- Yare yare.**

Saito: **Você não pode fazer isso com o seu velho T-T**

Seneki: **Vamos ver se não**.

Saito: **Sakura, peça para sua mãe ser caridosa com seu pobre pai**.

Sakura: **Eu?!** - ele assentiu - **Mamãe, não seja assim tão dura, tadinho do papai, ele trabalha tanto, olha só a carinha dele.**

Saito: - cara de cachorrinho sem dono -

Seneki: **Não adianta apelar. E se você ficar do lado do seu pai também vai sofrer conseqüências.**

Sakura: **Bom, pelo menos eu tentei não é pai.**

Saito: **T-T**

O jantar correu tranquilamente, e depois fomos assistir a um filme na TV, só eu e minha mãe terminamos de assistir já que meu pai dormiu na metade do filme. Quando estava perto das dez todos nos fomos dormir.

A semana passou de forma lenta e calma se querem saber, os conteúdos começaram a complicar e os professores passaram a exigir mais. A Temari esta se aproximando cada vez mais de mim, ela veio aqui em casa na sexta e me alugou a tarde inteira, não que tenha sido ruim. A minha "adorada amiga" Ino e suas galinhas tentaram infernizar minha vida essa semana, chacotas, revelar antigos segredos, micos, etc. mas pouco me atingiram.

O bom dessa semana foi que eu me acostumei com a escola e acredito que estou arrumando um novo "amigo", se é que posso chamar assim, lembra do Gaara? Então, ele é o único que me da moral naquela sala, não que os outros não dêem mas com a Ino por perto ninguém quer se arriscar demais. Ele é muito inteligente e bem informado, descobri que ele detesta essas pessoas e só esta nessa escola porque é a melhor do estado e ele precisa de uma boa formação pois ele deseja ser político.

Disse a ele se não tinha uma melhor carreira para seguir e ele me respondeu que gosta desses assuntos e como o irmão mais velho assumiu a empresa assim é o melhor modo para que não fique nas sombras do pai e do irmão, até que faz sentido.

No final de semana meus pais e eu fomos para a nossa fazenda, de empregados lá só tem o caseiro e a criada que limpa a casa, ou seja, o almoço e a louça ficam por nossa conta, prefiro assim. Meus tios, tias, primos foram também, as primas ficaram na cidade com os namorados ou as amigas, e como aparentemente eu me tornei uma anti-social eu fui para a fazenda com meus pais.

Não foi tão ruim assim, o almoço foi divertido, ainda mais depois que meu tio mais velho tomou uma boa quantidade de sake, como de costume em todas as famílias os adultos fazem o almoço e os mais novos ficam encarregados de lavar a louça.

Nada esperta eu corri e fiquei de lavar deixando assim eles brigarem para guardarem, no final das contas eu e meu primo dois anos mais velho ficamos encarregados da louça, isso é injusto com os mais velhos. Terminamos logo e fomos deitar nas redes debaixo das arvores, me joguei em uma dela e ele sentou nos meus pés.

Ryuu: **Faz muito tempo que agente não se vê.**

Sakura: **Hai hai.**

Ryuu: **Soube que já arrumou confusão na escola.**

Sakura: **Vai saber.**

Ryuu: **Parece que voltou com um fogo para briga.**

Sakura: **Assim me ofende.**

Ryuu: **Pensa que não sei das suas brigas com as gangues e outras ocasiões que se meteu?**

Sakura: **Quem foi que fofocou?**

Ryuu: **Nunca revelaria minhas fontes.**

Sakura: **Que mafioso.**

Ele deitou nos meus pés.

Ryuu: **E o que está achando da cidade agora.**

Sakura: **Ainda não tive tempo para visitá-la**

Ryuu: **Esqueci de que ainda estuda.**

Sakura: **Nem todos são vagabundos como você.**

Ryuu: **Assim me ofende Sakurinha.**

Sakura: **Não me chame assim **- chutei uma de suas costelas.

Ryuu: **Itai! Você é bem fortinha.**

Sakura: **Achei que suas fontes haviam lhe contado tudo.**

Ryuu: **E contaram, mas eu queria ver com meus próprios olhos.**

Sakura: **Esta me desafiando?**

Ryuu: **Vamos ver se seus títulos valem de alguma coisa** - se levantou.

Sakura: **Eu só estou sem treinar a uma semana.**

Ryuu: **Venha, me deixa ver.**

Seneki: **SAKURA!**

Sakura: **YO!** - levantei a mão.

Seneki: **Venha aqui, por favor!**

Sakura: **Hai!**

Levantei-me da rede e caminhei em direção da casa.

Sakura: **Vai ficar para a próxima** - passei e dei um soco no seu braço.

Ryuu: **Itai! Eu vou cobrar **- foi atrás.

Minha mãe queria que eu contasse sobre a minha estadia nos Estado Unidos, as diferenças de lá e cá, ver se eu era boa no inglês, etc.

Os parentes ficaram conversando ate tarde da noite, e eu? Fiquei jogando com os meus primos mais novos até de madrugada quando meu priminho de quarto anos dormiu, eu saí do quarto deles e fui para o meu.

Fui para o banheiro e tomei um banho rápido, vesti uma blusa de mangas e um short curto, que é? ¬¬ eu logo vou dormir. Fui até a cozinha chacoalhando meu curto cabelo, abri a geladeira e peguei um galão de água, me encostei-me à bancada e fiquei tomando água. Estava segurando o copo e o galão quando meu primo chegou à cozinha e veio na minha direção parando a um passo de mim.

Sakura: **Água?**

Em vez de água ele me beijou e eu não resisti, depois do Naruto no EUA eu não fiquei com mais ninguém e isso já faz um mês. Mas eu não esperava ser "atacada" no meio da noite, e cara... ele beija muito bem. n.n

Sakura: **Isso tudo é saudades?**

Ryuu: - meio sorriso -

Nós ficamos por mais ou menos duas horas, depois que meu tio chegou e nos viu sentados no sofá, e eu quase tive um treco, nos paramos, mas ele não viu nada pois eu tinha me afastado, demos um desculpa esfarrapada de que estávamos sem sono e ele acreditou e foi dormir, ¬¬ vale ressaltar que foi o meu tio que tomou todo o estoque de sake. Mas depois dessa eu e Ryuu fomos dormir também.

O domingo foi normal, e não, eu e Ryuu não ficamos de novo, por quê? Sei lá. ¬¬ Voltamos para casa bem taderzinha, o caro foi bem rápido então só demoramos uma meia hora.

_Continua... _

* * *

YO MINNA!!!

Que preguiçosa sedentária que eu sou, passei esse final de semana prolongado e nem digitei uma palavra, bom teria postado ontem se meu pai tivesse deixado..... bom ai esta o terceiro cap. Que sabe essa semana mesma eu posto o outro.. JUBAAAAA não fique brava comigo por esse cap. voce sabe que eu te amoooooo...

Reviews??? .... n.n9


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: _Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem._

* * *

**Capítulo Anterior**

O domingo foi normal, e não, eu e Ryuu não ficamos de novo, por quê? Sei lá. ¬¬ Voltamos para casa bem taderzinha, o caro foi bem rápido então só demoramos uma meia hora.

**

* * *

**

She Wolf

Infelizmente a segunda chegou e tive que acordar cedo, oh vida, só para variar eu cheguei atrasada na primeira aula mas o professor também estava atrasado porque eu o encontrei nos corredores.

Kakashi: **Atrasada Haruno.**

Sakura: **O senhor também Kakashi-sensei.**

Kakashi: **O que lhe garante que eu não saí da sala para ir a outro lugar?**

Sakura: **O fato de que você esta com todo o seu material.**

Kakashi: - olha para as mãos – **é mesmo.**

Sakura**: Que exemplo de professor** – viramos o corredor.

Kakashi: **Atrasei-me porque fui ajudar uma senhora com as compras.**

Sakura**: Mentira ¬¬** - entrei na sala.

Kakashi: - gota –

Fui ao meu lugar e ele começou a fazer a chamada, essa foi por pouco n.n.... A terceira aula foi de português com a professora Anko, a professora mais louca e violenta que eu ja tive, pelo menos aqui. Hoje ela inventou que temos de apresentar uma monografia, ¬¬ brincadeira, e o pior é que é um trabalho em dupla e seria sorteado, sinto que vai dar merda, ela colocou os números de todos em um potinho e logo começou a sortear, podia-se ouvir gritos de alegrias ou de revoltas, festas e reclamações, uma bagunça.

Anko: **02 e 24**

Não sou eu.

Anko: **10 e 17**

Também não sou eu.

Anko: **12 e 32**

Perto, mas não sou eu.

Anko: **03 e 11**

Cacete, quanta gente.

Anko: **13 ....**

Essa daí sou eu.

Anko: **e 34.**

Iiiiii... fudeu.

Sakura: **Ai ai... vamos lá, 1,2,3 e...**

Ino: **COMO ASSIM? EU VOU TER QUE IR COM A TESTUDA?!!!!!**

Esse apelido é novo.

Ino: **De tantas pessoas para me colocar tinha de ser logo com ela** – apontou para mim.

Eu sabia que ela iria apontar para mim e todos olhariam, para por mais lenha na fogueira eu deitei a minha cabeça em cima da mesa e comecei a cochilar.

Ino: **OE! Testuda!**

Eu a ignorei, mas a pessoa que estava atrás de mim me cutucou.

Sakura: **Han?** – cara de desentendida.

Ino: **Não vai dizer nada?!**

O que eu poderia dizer?

Sakura: **Eu..... discordo.**

Todos: - olham para Sakura – **Ô.Ô**

Sakura: - cara de desanimada – **Sobre o que estamos falando?**

Todos: - gota –

Ino: **Vê o que estou dizendo!**

Anko: **YAMANAKA! CALA-SE!**

Tem alguém muito estressada hoje.

Anko: **Não vou trocar ninguém, estamos sorteando e obedeça isso.**

Ino: **Mas... mas... você não pode.**

Anko: **Posso e ja fiz. E não adianta fazer nada, vocês tem essa mania de que tudo se resolve...**

Agora eu realmente fiquei entediada, deitei novamente minha cabeça na mesa, ela vai ficar dando sermão em nós até a boca ficar dormente. Eu não ligo de fazer a monografia com a Ino-porca, sabe aquele ditado mantenha seus amigos perto e seus inimigos perto mais ainda, certo que eu não a suporto mas ela me odeia mais, creio que ela tem medo de que eu lhe roube a coroa de abelha rainha e tudo mais, ela deve ter medo mesmo. Seria facinho para eu conseguir, mas eu não estou nem um pouquinho a fim de bancar a falsa de novo, e também isso pode prejudicar minha chance de vencer...

Anko: **HARUNO!** – jogou um livro na minha cabeça.

Sakura: **Itai!** – murmurei com a mão na cabeça.

Anko: **Preste atenção na minha aula, se não dormiu a noite o problema é seu.**

Sakura: **Hai Anko-sensei.**

Anko: **Continuando, 09 e 20.**

E assim foi até ela dizer todos os números, creio que depois da encrenca da Ino ninguém falou mais nada, e penso que ninguém queria levar um livro na cabeça. Ela explicou que temos dois meses para montar e mais quatro aulas para apresentar, querem trocar de lugar comigo?

O resto da semana passou tranqüilamente, somente na sexta que a Ino resolveu me encher a paciência de que eu tinha armado para sermos sorteadas, ¬¬ é, com certeza, joguei macumba no treco, aquela loira burra tem cada idéia que vou te contar, e alem do mais é só uma monografia e não um casamento. Olha, por sorte na penúltima aula eu tinha de literatura, A-D-O-R-O literatura ¬¬, e para melhorar as coisas é com a professora Anko também.

Anko: - abre a porta – **Sentem-se seus delinqüentes, peguem seus malditos livros e abram na página 39.**

Lee: **Eu não trouxe meu livro Anko-sensei.**

Anko: **Sério?** – chegou perto dele.

Lee: **Eu me esqueci. Desculpe. Eu sento com alguém e prometo não atrapalhar a sua aula, ou darei a volta pela escola plantando bananeira.**

Anko: **É?** – bateu na mesa dele- **PEGUE SEU CADERNO E ESCREVA TODOS OS ESTILOS DE TODAS AS LITERATURAS EXISTENTES! OU TE REPROVO.**

Lee: **Hai T-T**

Todos: **O.O**

Ino: **Mal amada.** – murmurou

Anko: **O que disse Yamanaka?** – veia.

Ino: **Disse que...**

Anko: **Vou esperar ansiosamente pela sua monografia** – cara maquiavélica.

Todos: **O.O**

Sakura: - dormindo em cima da mão apoiada na mesa –

Anko: – duas veias – **H-a-r-u-n-o** – pega uma régua e vai em direção a Sakura – **HARUNO!** – passou a régua e tirou a mão dela fazendo-a bater a cabeça.

Sakura: **Itai** – com a cabeça na mesa.

Anko: **Essa sala é um inferno cheio de marginais.**

E a professora é uma louca psicopata. Não sei se vocês perceberam, mas ...... acho que ela me odeia ¬¬

Gaara: **A professora não gosta muito de você**.

Sakura: **Só percebeu agora?** – galo na testa.

Gaara: **Não. **– meio sorriso.

Nunca tinha visto o Gaara sorrir, ele tem um meio sorriso bonito, mas ele ainda é um ignorante ¬¬.

Agora aqui estou eu inutilmente tentando me manter acordada nessa maldita aula, cara, esses poemas não fazem sentido nenhum, malditos poetas, poderiam ter ido fazer filhos, por exemplo, em vez desses poemas ridículos, assim fariam um bem a humanidade em vez de criar mais problemas.

Finalmente o sinal bateu e a professora saiu da sala.

Sakura: **Finalmente** – deixei a cabeça cair na mesa.

Gaara: **Que cansaço excessivo.**

Sakura: **Huhum.**

Gaara: **O que estava fazendo ontem a noite?**

Sakura: - levanta a cabeça – **Ontem?**

FLASH BACK ON

Sakura: - jogando SSX On Tour no Play station – **Vai! ****Eu não vou perder por uma posição** –vira o controle – **Sua filha de uma p..., vaca do cara..., não caí!** – Perde – **Merda! Eu me recuso a perder!** – Recomeça – **Obedeça-me!**

FLASHI BACK OFF

Sakura: **Estudando ¬¬**

Gaara: **Estudando? ¬¬**

Sakura: **É ¬¬**

Gaara: ¬¬

Sakura: ¬¬

Gaara: ¬¬

Sakura: ¬¬

Gaara: **¬¬ Acha que me convence?**

Sakura: **¬¬ E eu com isso?**

Gaara: **Você ficou jogando.**

Sakura: **Pode ter sido.**

Gaara: **Sabia ¬¬**

Sakura: **E daí? Fique sabendo que te passei em seis posições, estou em trigésimo primeiro.**

Gaara: **Bom, mas saiba que eu passei para vigésimo nono.**

Sakura**: Quando?**

Gaara: **Ontem a tarde.**

Sakura: **Tsc, não me importo **– virei o rosto.

Gaara: **Admita.**

Sakura: **O que?**

Gaara: **Que sou melhor.**

Sakura: **Nunca **– encarei-o.

Gaara: **Então só tem um modo de resolver isso.**

Sakura: **E eu ja até sei.**

Gaara: **é só marcar a data.**

Sakura: **Amanhã.**

Gaara: **Na sua casa ou na minha?**

Sakura: **Hummmm..... na sua?**

Gaara: **As 16:00.**

Sakura: **Feito?**

Gaara: **Feito.**

Tsunade: - abre a porta – **Sentem-se**

Todos obedeceram e esperaram para ouvir o recado dela, tava demorando.

Kiba: **O que fizemos agora diretora?**

Tsunade: **Nada ainda. Mas tenho um recado para vocês**.

Karin: **O que foi agora?**

Tsunade: **A professora de biologia de vocês, Kurenai, esta de licença**.

Chouji: **Então não vamos ter mais aula!** – colocou os pés em cima da carteira.

Tsunade: **Calma Akimichi. E tire esses pés da carteira.** – bateu nos pés dele – **Nos contratamos em novo professor, entre, por favor.**

A porta deslizou e uma figura estranha entrou pela sala, juro que no momento em que ele começou a falar o céu escureceu e a sala gelou, ele nos olhava como se fossemos experimentos.

Orochimaru: **Ola alunos do terceiro ano, eu sou o novo professor de biologia, Orochimaru**.

Sai: **Sinistro.**

Shino:** ...**

Kiba: **Fedido.**

Lee: **Estranho.**

Ino: **Sem estilo.**

Hipócritas? Não é só impressão sua. ¬¬

Tsunade: **Alguma pergunta?**

Sakura: - levanta a mão – **Não vamos mais ter aula com a Kurenai-sensei esse ano, não é?**

Orochimaru: **Esta incomodada com isso Sakura?**

Sakura: **Não.**

Orochimaru: **Bom te ver novamente.**

Sakura: **Hum.**

O restante do pessoal olhava para mim e para ele nesse pequeno bate-papo, eu disse que a figura era estranha, mas não que eu não o conhecia.

Orochimaru: **Algum problema em ser seu professor?**

Sakura: **Não **– deitei na mesa – **Não me importo **– Balancei a mão.

Tsunade: **Agora que tudo esta esclarecido, boa aula para vocês** – sai da sala.

Orochimaru: **Então vamos começar com a genética.**

Lee: **Não quer saber nossos nomes?**

Orochimaru: **Para que? Só marco nome importantes, exemplo minhas experiências.**

Todos:

Gaara: **De onde conhece o novo professor?**

Sakura: **Velho amigo de família.**

E eu não menti, eu o conheço faz um bom tempo, desde criança. Vivíamos implicando um com o outro, era tão legal n.n Acho que não vou juntar mais um professor que me odeia na minha lista.

Acabou o dia e eu finalmente pude ir para casa, nem acredito que ja é fim de semana, aleluia, me arrastei devagar ate a saída onde Temari me esperava.

Temari: **Uma manada passou por cima de você**

Sakura: **Acho que sim.**

Temari: **E esse galo na testa?**

Sakura: **Anko-sensei ¬¬**

Temari: **Livro de novo? ¬¬**

Sakura: **Régua ¬¬**

Temari: **Inovando.**

Sakura: **Hai.**

Caminhamos por duas quadras, Temari estava me contando algo sobre o seu dia e um preguiçoso da sala dela, se eu não me engano o nome do sujeito era Shikamaru. Quando ja estávamos bem longe da escola uma chuva começou a querer cair, ótimo ¬¬, mas antes que eu pudesse amaldiçoar a chuva um carro parou ao nosso lado.

Gaara: **Querem ir na chuva?**

Sakura: **Gaara?**

Temari: **Não. ¬¬**

Temari me arrastou e me enfiou, com nenhum cuidado, no banco de traz do carro e foi para o banco da frente. O Gaara conhece a Temari?

Temari: **O que foi? Dessa vez não foi correndo embora.**

Gaara: **Tinha algo para fazer.**

Temari: **O que?**

Gaara: **Nada**

Que estilo de conversa é essa?

Temari: **Como assim nada?**

Gaara: **Nada.**

Temari: **Você acabou de dizer que foi fazer algo ¬¬**

Gaara: **E daí?**

Temari: **E daí que você não pode me dizer que foi fazer algo e depois dizer que não foi nada.**

Por que a Temari fala assim com ele?

Gaara: **Quer ir andando?**

Temari: **Você não deixaria sua irmã ir embora na chuva, não é?**

Gaara: **Se ela me encher, eu vou.**

Ahhhh... entendi. O Gaara é irmão da Temari, agora faz sentido. Mas.... como assim? POR QUE NENHUM DOS DOIS TEVE A CAPACIDADE DE ME CONTAR?

Sakura: - braços cruzados - ¬¬

Temari: **Ah.... é mesmo, Sakura você esta ai atrás. **

Sakura: - braços cruzados - ¬¬

Temari**: Gaara essa é a ...**

Gaara: **Haruno Sakura da minha turma.**

Temari: **Oh... você a conhece?**

Sakura: - braços cruzados – '¬¬

Gaara: **Hai.**

Temari: **Desde quando?**

Gaara: **Desde o primeiro dia.**

Temari: **Lembro de você ter me dito algo naquele dia.**

Então foi ele que disse para ela, desde aquele dia e nenhum dos dois me contou. Tenho que melhorar na escolha de amigos ¬¬

Gaara: **Uma rebelde de cabelos rosadas prometendo mil e umas ameaças não passa despercebida.**

Sakura: - braços cruzados – '¬¬

Me chamou de delinqüente?

Temari: **Mas parece que você a conhece mais que isso.**

Gaara: **E conheço.**

Temari: **Conhece?**

Gaara: **Eu ja não disse que sim.**

Temari: **Você entendeu.**

Sakura: - braços cruzados – '¬¬

Gaara: **Digamos que ela á a única pessoa "sociável" que vale a pena conversar. Embora tenha uns parafusos a menos.**

Sakura: - veia -

Me chamou de sequelada?

Temari: **Isso significa que você e reconheceu no meio de todos?**

Gaara: **Não chega a tanto.**

Sakura: - duas veias -

Me chamou de inútil?

Temari: **Mas mesmo assim você não me contou.**

Gaara: **Para que? ¬¬**

Temari: **Eu sou sua irmã! Você deveria compartilhar as coisas comigo, mesmo sendo pequna.**

Sakura: - três veias –

Me chamou de pequena?

Gaara: **Não preciso lhe contar tudo Temari.**

Temari: **Mas vocês andando com uma das minhas amigas e não me contou!**

Sakura: - quatro veias -

Agora eu sou uma propriedade?

Gaara: **Sim e daí?**

Temari: **Como você faz isso comigo? Ç.Ç**

Gaara: **Não é difícil.**

Temari: **Como você é cruel. O que a Sakura vai pensar vendo você tratar sua Irma desse jeito?**

Gaara: **Nada, como de costume.**

Sakura: - cinco veias -

Me chamou de irracional?

Gaara: **Mas é só acertar um livro na sua cabeça que funciona.**

POR ACASO EU TO QUEBRADA? ¬¬

Sakura: **Oe...**

Temari**: Verdade.**

Sakura:** Oe...**

Gaara: **Normal.**

Sakura: **Gaara, Temari......**

Temari: **Han?** - Vira para trás.

Gaara: - olha pelo retrovisor.

Sakura**: Vocês...** – milhares de veias explodindo, sorriso sádico, tique nervoso no olho esquerdo e fundo sinistro – **podem parar de falar de mim como se eu não estivesse aqui?**

Temari: **O.O**

Gaara: **Normal** – meio sorriso.

_Continua... _

* * *

YO MINNA!!!

Demorou uma eternidade mas saiu não é? ANTES TARDE DO QUE NUNCA!!!!!

( PARA JuHbaH )..... se você esta lendo isso e pensando " Pqp essa morgada vagabunda da Chan não digitou mais por que?" VAI SI FU... ¬¬ TEM 10 PGS DE FIC... FIQUE CONTENTE POR TER DIGITADO....

Reviews??? .... n.n9


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: _Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem._

* * *

**Capítulo Anterior**

Sakura: **Gaara, Temari......**

Temari: **Han?** - Vira para trás.

Gaara: - olha pelo retrovisor.

Sakura**: Vocês...** – milhares de veias explodindo, sorriso sádico, tique nervoso no olho esquerdo e fundo sinistro – **podem parar de falar de mim como se eu não estivesse aqui?**

Temari: **O.O**

Gaara: **Normal** – meio sorriso.

**

* * *

**

She Wolf

Gaara me deixou em casa, até eu conseguir entrar na casa eu me molhei toda ¬¬ não adiantou de nada eu não me molhar no caminho da escola, ah sim, me esqueci de que assim não teria esculachada pelos meus "dois queridos amigos".

Sakura: **Tadaima.**

Shizune: **Okaerinasai Sakura-sama** – estava com uma toalha na mão.

Sakura: **Shizune?**

Essa é a governanta da casa, embora ela seja nova, deve ter um trinta e poucos anos, todos a respeitam como se ela fosse experiente, não que ela não seja. Vocês me entenderam ¬¬

Shizune: **Hai **– entregou-me a toalha – **Seus pais saíram.**

Sakura: **Saíram?**

Shizune: **Foram comemorar o 20ª aniversario de casamento.**

Sakura: **É hoje?** – secou o cabelo – **Havia me esquecido.**

Shizune: **Vai jantar?**

Sakura: **Há alguma coisa?**

Shizune:** Posso preparar algo se quiser.**

Sakura: **Não precisa.**

Shizune: **Esta certa disso?**

Sakura: **Hai, depois eu preparo algo** – sai em direção as escadas.

Shizune: **Deseja que lhe preparem um banho?**

Sakura: - parei – **Por que todos pensam que eu preciso de ajuda para tomar banho? ¬¬ Acham que eu não sei me virar?**

Shizune: **Perdão Sakura-sama **– se curvou – **Não queria lhe ofender.**

Sakura: **Oe.... Shizune.**

Shizune: **Hai** – levanta a cabeça.

Sakura: **Achei que pelo menos você atenderia meu pedido e não me chamaria assim, porque é tão difícil de entender.**

Shizune: **Mas seria uma falta de respeito com...**

Sakura: **E não sou tão velha assim.**

Shizune: **Tudo bem... Sakura.**

Sakura: **Viu! Não foi tão difícil** – coloquei a toalha na cabeça e voltei a subir as escadas – **Se continuar curvada desse jeito vai virar uma velha corcunda.**

Shizune: **Hai** – se levantou com um singelo sorriso.

Tomei um banho e coloquei um top verde com um shortinho de malha branco, fui para o computador pesquisar sobre o trabalho que a neurótica da Anko-sensei passou, o assunto é a Literatura Brasileira, ¬¬ brincadeira meu, pequenino detalhe, E-U M-O-R-O N-O J-A-P-Ã-O, e porque cargas d'águas eu quero saber da literatura de um país DO OUTRO LADO DO MUNDO!!!

Terminando isso eu fui lá para baixo ver o que tinha para comer, abri a geladeira e só vi ingredientes para um lanche natural e sucos, que sem graça ¬¬. Peguei o telefone e pulei no sofá, peguei um folheto em cima da mesinha e disquei o numero de uma pizzaria.

Sakura: **Boa noite, eu queria encomendar duas pizzas pequenas. O sabor? Deixa-me ver** - folheei o panfleto - **Uma quatro-queijos e outra de chocolate** - tempo - **isso a doce é sem queijo e com pedaços de chocolate ao leite** - tempo - **refrigerante? Sim, uma coca de um litro e meio** - tempo - **Cinqüenta e dois iens?** - tempo - **dinheiro** - tempo - **50 minutos?** - tempo - **na casa dos Harunos** - tempo - **Isso** - tempo - **obrigada** - desliguei.

E daí se pedi comida demais? Vocês não sabem o que eu vou fazer hoje à noite e se sobrar eu como amanha no café. Sei que não vai demorar, mesmo dizendo que demoraria 50 minutos quando souberam que era para uma Haruno o tempo caiu pela metade. Alcancei o controle e liguei a televisão no canal de desenho e fiquei esperando.

Shizune: **Sakura.**

Sakura: **Hai** - levantei a mão.

Shizune: **Já jantou?**

Sakura: **Pedi pizza.**

Shizune: **Obesa ¬¬**

Sakura: **Não enche e relaxa, esse é meu ultimo final de semana parado.**

Shizune: **Yamato-san esta vindo para o Japão?**

Sakura: **Sim.**

Shizune: **Vai entrar no campeonato esse ano?**

Sakura: **Provavelmente, você vai estar lá para me ver, não é?**

Shizune: - suspiro - **Vou.**

Sakura: **Eu espero.**

Shizune: **Vou descansar. Boa noite.**

Sakura: **Boa noite.**

Demorou mais um pouco até que as pizzas finalmente chegassem, se a Shizune visse isso com certeza iria contar para o Yamato-sensei, n.n, subi para o meu quarto.

Sakura: **Yoshi! Tenho que melhorar e ganhar do convencido do Gaara.**

Liguei o Play Station e coloquei o jogo SSX On Tour. O que? Só porque eu sou uma garota não posso ter um Play Station? Garota também joga.

~~ DUAS HORAS DEPOIS ~~

Sakura: **Isso....... isso.... vai!!!! YATA!!!!** - Come um pedaço da pizza salgada - **Agora eu estou em ..... vigésimo oitavo, esta ficando difícil.**

~~ MAIS DUAS HORAS DEPOIS ~~

Sakura: **CAPETA!!!!! DESGRAÇA RIM DO INFERNOS!!!!! Como você perde a po... da corrida nos últimos metros** - recomeça - **vamos lá!** - enfia um pedaço de pizza doce na boca.

~~ MAIS DUAS HORAS DEPOIS ~~

Sakura: **ISSO AÍ! Euuuu consegui! Para o oitavo lugar.**

~~ MAIS DUAS HORAS DEPOIS ~~

Sakura: **O recorde é meu querido** - vira a garrafa de coca.

~~ MAIS DUAS HORAS DEPOIS ~~

Sakura: **Três milhões de pontos é fichinha** - vira a garrafa de coca.

Garrafa: **X.X** - Vazia.

Sakura: **Já acabou?**

TOC TOC TOC

Quem será a essa hora?

Shizune: - abre a porta - **Esta acordada tão cedo Sakura.**

Sakura: **Cedo?**

Shizune: **Ohayou!**

Sakura: **Ohayou?**

Shizune: **O que quer para o café?**

Sakura: **Café?**

Shizune: **Temos ovos, panquecas...**

Sakura: **Calma Shizune.**

Shizune: **Waffles, sucos e ...**

Sakura: **CALMA SHIZUNE! ¬¬**

Shizune: **O.Ô**

Sakura: **Isso é hora de vim falar sobre café?Ainda é de madrugada.**

Shizune: - meio sorriso - **Esta enganada Sakura, já é sete horas da manhã.**

Sakura: **O que?**

Corri para a sacada e abri as cortinas revelando o dia que já nascera.

Sakura: - cara de bunda - **Oh.**

Shizune: **Você virou a noite nesses jogos de novo? ¬¬**

Sakura: **É! n.n**

Shizune: ¬¬

Sakura: **n.n**

Shizune: ¬¬

Sakura: **n.n**

Shizune: ¬¬

Sakura: - bocejo - **Acho que vou dormir** - desliguei o jogo e fui para a cama.

Shizune: **E o que eu digo para seus pais?**

Sakura: **Qualquer coisa convincente** - pulei na cama e me enfiei debaixo das cobertas, esse tempo chuvoso esta maravilhoso para não sair da cama.

Shizune: **Quer que eu minta?**

Sakura: **Diga.... o de...... sempre** - adormeci.

Shizune: - sai do quarto e fecha a porta, mas antes que virasse ouviu uma voz atrás dela.

Seneki: **Sakura-chan já acordou?**

Shizune: - branca - **Não! Ela ainda esta dormindo.**

Seneki: **Ainda?**

Shizune: **Noite longa.**

Saito: **O que ela fez?** - chegou.

Shizune: **Passou a noite acordada.**

Saito: **Fazendo o que?**

Shizune: **Fazendo?** - risada sem graça - **Bom.... er....**

Saito: **Bom?**

Shizune: **Estudando ¬¬**

Saito: **Essa é minha garota** - saiu orgulhoso.

Shizune:

Seneki: **Tudo bem, sei o que ela realmente fez essa noite. Não seria a primeira vez não é?**

Shizune: **Sim senhora.**

Todos desceram para o café.

3 HORAS DA TARDE

Sakura: **Nham.... nham...** - rola - **vem aqui** - cai da cama - **Itai!** - levantei - **Que droga de chão duro. Que horas são?** - peguei o relógio - **Três horas. Hum... eu tinha algo para fazer, mas o que era?**

FLASH BACK ON

Gaara: **é só marcar a data.**

Sakura: **Amanhã.**

Gaara: **Na sua casa ou na minha?**

Sakura: **Hummmm..... na sua?**

Gaara: **As 16:00.**

Sakura: **Feito?**

Gaara: **Feito.**

FLASH BACK OFF

Sakura: **Merda!** - corri para o banheiro.

_Continua... _

* * *

YO MINNA!!!

Eu sei que tinha prometido um cap. grande, mas daí eu resolvi fazer uma coisa melhor, vou postar dois cap. Pequenos essa semana do q um grande, eu acho melhor. Podem esperar que esse final de semana tem mais um cap. dessa novela.

Reviews??? .... n.n9


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: _Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem._

* * *

**Capítulo Anterior**

FLASH BACK ON

Gaara: **é só marcar a data.**

Sakura: **Amanhã.**

Gaara: **Na sua casa ou na minha?**

Sakura: **Hummmm..... na sua?**

Gaara: **As 16:00.**

Sakura: **Feito?**

Gaara: **Feito.**

FLASH BACK OFF

Sakura: **Merda!** - corri para o banheiro.

**

* * *

**

She Wolf

Eu me esqueci completamente do combinado com o Gaara! Tomei um banho super rápido e desci para comer o que quer que tenha sobrado do almoço.

Shizune: **Vai almoçar Sakura?**

Sakura: **Sim, pode esquentar para mim?**

Shizune: **Já esta pronto** - apontou para a mesa.

Sakura: - corri e me sentei **- Sabia que eu iria levantar agora?**

Shizune: **Não. Imaginei pelo barulho que estava fazendo.**

Sakura: - gota -

Terminei o almoço rapidamente e subi para terminar de me arrumar, ainda tinha uns quinze minutos de vantagem.

Sakura: **Pronto! Agora é só ir para casa dele** - parei de andar - **Espera, onde fica a casa do Gaara?** - tique no olho.

Mas que droga! Eu me esqueci de perguntar, e agora?!! Dã, celular, em que época eu vivo? ¬¬ mas se bem que eu não me lembro de ter anotado nada parecido.

FLASH BACK ON

Temari: **Anota meu telefone, assim fica mais fácil.**

Sakura: **Agora não dá. Estou sem caneta e papel. Me lembra mais tarde.**

FLASH BACK OFF

Para variar nós esquecemos. Mas e o Gaara?

FLASH BACK ON

Sakura: **Por que não?**

Gaara: **Por que eu te daria meu telefone?**

Sakura: **Por que você gosta de mim?**

Gaara: ¬¬

Sakura: - olhos brilhando -

Gaara: ¬¬

Sakura: - olhos brilhando -

Gaara: ¬¬

Sakura: - olhos brilhando -

Gaara: ¬¬

Sakura: - olhos brilhando -

Gaara: ¬¬ **Não.**

FLASH BACK OFF

Ahh é! Ele não me deu ¬¬ Droga! E agora, o que eu faço? Acho que vou de metro e pergunto onde fica a casa dos Sabakus, não deve ser tão longe assim. Então é melhor que o motorista me leve. Não dá, ele esta com a minha mãe ¬¬.

TOC TOC TOC

O que é agora?

Shizune: - abre a porta - **Sakura, tem alguém que deseja falar com você.**

Sakura: **Já estou indo.**

Shizune: **Tudo bem **- sai.

Vou falar com o infeliz que esta me enchendo e depois eu vejo o que eu faço, e o pior de tudo é que esta chovendo, mesmo que eu vá de metro vou me molhar toda até encontrar a casa dele. M-E-R-D-A!!! Merda de dia, merda de chuva.

Gaara: **Já esta amaldiçoando alguém?**

Sakura: **Gaara? O que esta fazendo aqui?**

Gaara: **Vim te buscar. ¬¬**

Sakura: **Como sabia que precisava?**

Gaara: **Você não sabe onde fica minha casa, eu não te dei o meu numero e pelo que eu saiba nem a Temari lhe passou o numero dela.**

Sakura: _Você planejou isso._

Gaara: - meio sorriso -

Maldito.

Sakura: **Shizune, estou saindo.**

Shizune: **Tudo bem** - disse meio preocupada.

Sakura: **Esta tudo bem Shizune -** falei somente para ela.

Saímos da casa e entrei no carro dele, que modestamente é o novo Fusion na cor preta, que carro lindo! Claro que eu não vou dar esse gostinho para o Gaara, afinal é só agente deixar uma brecha que ele já entra rasgando tudo, bom, isso não soou tão bem quanto eu gostaria ¬¬

Demoramos um pouco até chegar a casa dele e o necessário para adentrar a sua casa, que por sinal é muito bem decorados com uns tons pastel bem alinhados, eu o segui até um lugar que parecia uma sala.

Gaara**: Essa sala é minha.**

Sakura: **Aqui vocês separam ate sala?**

Gaara: **Por quê? ¬¬**

Sakura: **Nada.**

Passei à tarde na casa dele, e antes que pensem abobrinhas nós não fizemos nada do que estão pensando, afinal o Gaara não faz o meu tipo, ele é frio e arrogante, mas acho que ele pensa que eu sou arrogante e irritada, creio que é por isso que nos damos tão bem, como amigos é claro, se bem que eu gostaria que um ruivo desse me agarrasse.

Percebemos que era de noite quando a governanta da casa dele me perguntou se eu iria jantar com eles, claro que eu não poderia, afinal, não é conveniente uma garota andar sozinha na rua de noite.

Chiyo: **Faça companhia para os Sabakus. Parece-me que é uma pessoa agradável.**

Gaara: **Não imagina o quanto.** ¬¬

Ele só sabe falar mal de mim, é impressionante. Mas essa velha deve ser louca, imaginem meu cabelo super rebelde, muitos brincos, uma blusa de mangas preta, uma jaqueta jeans por cima, calça comprida de malha vermelha e uma saia também jeans por cima, e ela ainda acha que eu pareço agradável?

Sakura: **¬¬ é um convite tentador. Mas já esta tarde.**

Gaara: **E daí?**

Sakura: **Como eu vou para casa no escuro?**

Gaara: **Andando.**

Sakura: **Quer que eu seja atacada não é?**

Gaara: **Tanto faz.**

Sakura: **Bela demonstração de afeto por mim.**

Gaara: **Sempre que precisar.**

Sakura: ¬¬

Gaara: ¬¬

Chiyo: ¬¬ **Sakura**.

Sakura: **Sim.**

Chiyo: **Fique, depois eu peço para meu neto te acompanhar.**

Sakura: **Não quero incomodar.**

Chiyo: **Não tem problema, ele mora perto do seu bairro.**

Sakura: **Tem certeza?**

Chiyo: **Claro!** - fecha a porta.

Ela nem esperou eu dizer que sim.

Sakura: **Parece que não vai se livrar de mim tão fácil.**

Gaara: **Infelizmente.**

Sakura: **Vou lhe fazer companhia mais um pouco.**

Gaara: **Mal consigo conter minha alegria.**

Sakura: **Cínico ¬¬. Gaara.**

Gaara: **Hum.**

Sakura: **Aquele livro do qual você me disse, já terminou de ler?**

Gaara: **Sim. Você o quer emprestado?**

Sakura: **Posso?**

Gaara: **Pode** - foi ate uma estante e o pegou o livro - **aqui esta.**

Sakura: **É bom mesmo?** - fui até ele.

Gaara: **Veja por você mesma** - me estendeu o livro.

Sakura: **Tudo bem** - peguei o livro mas ele não o soltou.

Gaara: **Não vai perde-lo **- meio sorriso.

Sakura: **Não vou.**

Gaara: **Nem sujá-lo.**

Ele puxou um pouco o livro, mas eu não queria soltar, por isso acabei me aproximando alguns centímetros dele.

Sakura: **Vou jogá-lo no mato.**

Gaara: Não duvido.

Ele novamente puxou o livro, pensa que eu vou soltar? Este muito enganado. Sabe, nunca olhei o Gaara de tão perto, ele realmente tem umas feições muito lindas, e esse meio sorriso fica muito bem em seu rosto. Continuávamos nos encarando quando a porta foi aperta estrondosamente.

Temari: Já ganhei um sobrinho?

Sakura: O////O

Gaara: **Te-ma-ri.**

Temari: **Ainda não começaram?**

Sakura: - vermelha -

Gaara: - veia -

Temari: **Gaara você é muito lerdo.**

Sakura: - azul -

Gaara: - duas veias -

Temari: **Ainda mais com a Sakura.**

Sakura: - roxa -

Gaara: - três veias - **Fora.**

Temari: **Mas...**

Gaara: - foi ate a porta - **Agora.**

Temari: **Não vai me dizer?**

Gaara: **Não** - fecha a porta.

Temari: - chuta a porta - **Não bata a porta para mim.**

Gaara: - segura a porta - **Eu tenho o direito aqui.**

Temari: **Você é um sem educação. Oi Sakura!!!**

Eu simplesmente acenei para ela.

Gaara: **Pronto?**

Temari: **Chato. Chiyo disse que o jantar fica pronto as 19:00.**

Gaara: **Ate mais **- fechou a porta.

Eu estava vendo suas fotografias que estavam na mesinha, olha tem cada foto mais linda que a outra, tem uma do Gaara quando pequeno, que fofinho.

Gaara: **Lindo como sempre.**

Sakura: **E muito modesto.**

Gaara: **Sempre.**

Sakura: **Quem é esse?** - apontei para uma das figuras nas fotos.

Gaara: **Meu irmão mais velho, Kankuro.**

Sakura: **Lembro de a Temari ter comentado uma vez sobre vocês serem três** - olhei uma foto em que havia uma mulher com um cabelo curto e castanho vestida de branco em um grande campo - **Quem é essa?**

Gaara: **Minha mãe.**

Sakura: - peguei o porta retrato - **Ela é muito bonita.**

Gaara: **É mesmo.**

Sakura: **Vou conhecê-la?**

Gaara: **Difícil.**

Sakura: **Ela trabalha muito?**

Gaara: **Não. Ela faleceu no parto.**

Sakura: **Ah... me desculpe, eu não sabia** - guardei a foto.

Gaara: **Tudo bem.**

Sakura: **Já começou a sua monografia?**

Depois dessa mancada é melhor mudar de assunto não é?

Gaara: **Já pesquisei sobre.**

Sakura: **Qual é o seu tema?**

Gaara: **Literatura Portuguesa.**

Sakura: **O seu assunto é tão bom quanto o meu.**

Gaara: **A sorte é que eu tive o Shino como parceiro.**

Sakura: **Sim, e eu vou passar dois meses com a porquinha.**

Gaara: **Não me parece estar detestando a situação.**

Sakura: **E não estou.**

Gaara: **O que pretende?**

Sakura: **Tortura psicológica.**

Gaara: O.o

Sakura: **A Ino não me suporta, e eu não a suporto, então vamos fazer as coisas ficarem divertidas.**

Gaara: **Sádica.**

Sakura: **Inteligente.**

Quando deu a hora nos fomos para a sala de jantar, eu podia ouvir a voz da Temari e mais duas desconhecidas e percebi que quanto mais eu me aproximava me sentia me aprofundar ainda mais em um profundo abismo marítimo, eu sei que não sou namorada dele ou coisa parecida, mas.... é a família do Gaara e da Temari. O.O

Chegamos à sala de jantar, na ponta havia um homem com uma aparência que mostrava mais ou menos uns cinqüenta anos, a Temari estava do seu lado esquerda e creio que o homem sentado ao lado direito seja o Kankuro.

Temari: **Finalmente.**

Gaara: **Menos Temari.**

Kaze: **Quem é a rebelde?**

Rebelde? ¬¬ embora isso seria uma grande falta de educação eu senti a brincadeira no tom de voz dele.

Sakura: **Sakura.**

Kaze: **Bonito nome, sente-se**

Eu me sentei ao lado da Temari e o Gaara se sentou na minha frente.

Kankuro: **Quer dizer, Haruno Sakura?**

Sakura: **Sim.**

Kaze: **Uma Haruno. Interessante.**

Kankuro: **Como conseguiu?**

Sakura: **O que?**

Kaze: **Se aproximar do Gaara.**

Sakura: **Era tão difícil assim?**

Kaze: **O gênio do Gaara não é muito amigável.**

Temari: **Eu lhe disse isso da primeira vez que nos conhecemos não disse?**

Kankuro**: Ele nunca trouxe ninguém aqui.**

Sakura: **Por quê?**

Gaara: **Porque não quis.**

Sakura: **Você não conhece outra resposta?**

Gaara: **Essa é o suficiente para mim.**

Sakura: **Não para mim.**

Gaara: **E desde quando me importo?**

Ele quer discutir? Então vamos discutir.

Sakura: **E quem disse que me importa o que te importa?** ¬¬

Gaara: **Trago quem eu quiser aqui e quando eu quiser.**

Sakura: **E daí? Hoje você me trouxe.**

Gaara: **Amanha pode ser outra.**

Sakura: **Mas hoje sou eu.**

Gaara: **E daí?**

Sakura: **Isso significa que hoje se importa comigo.**

Gaara: **Não disse isso.**

Sakura: **Disse sim.**

Gaara: **Não disse que me importo com você**

Sakura: **Por isso queria que eu fosse embora sozinha.**

Gaara: **Por quê?**

Sakura: **Porque assim eu seria atacada e pararia no hospital.**

Gaara: **E o que tem haver com a historia?**

Sakura: **Tudo**

Gaara: **Nada.**

Sakura: **Sabia que seu carinho por mim é impressionante **¬¬

Gaara: **Pensei que havia se acostumado.**

Sakura: **E tinha. Mas a cada dia cresce de uma maneira surpreendente.**

Gaara: **Obrigado **- meio sorriso.

Sakura:** Não foi um elogio**. ¬¬

Gaara: **Eu considero.**

Sakura: **E o que me importa o que você considera?**

Gaara: **E eu com isso?**

Sakura: **Grosso **¬¬

Gaara: **Estressada **¬¬

Sakura: **Arrogante** ¬¬

Gaara: **Afetada **¬¬

Sakura: **Indiferente **¬¬

Gaara: **Rebelde.**

Sakura: **Mas você não vive sem mim.** n.n

Gaara: - meio sorriso -

Ganhei! n.n9

Kaze: **Isso explica muito.**

Kankuro: **Gostei do seu jeito Sakura.**

Sakura: **Obrigada?**

Temari: **Você nem a conhece **¬¬

Kankuro: **Mas posso conhecer** - meio sorriso.

O jantar terminou perto das oito, foi mito agradável e divertido, o pai deles é muito inteligente e espontâneo, descobri que só o Gaara é o chato da família. Depois do jantar o neto da Chiyo me levou para casa, o Gaara não demonstrou nenhuma objeção contra isso, maldito! Imagina se o cara é um tarado, se bem que eu sei me defender sozinha, e o fato de que o Gaara conhece o Sasori.

Nem falei dele para vocês, adivinhem, ele também é ruivo e muito lindo, mas é indiferente como o Gaara só que com a diferença que é muito mais sádico. Acho que tenho um imã para caras desse jeito.

Mas esse é mais estranho que o Gaara, é certo que ele fala mais, mas o seu jeito de falar é totalmente sinistro, ainda bem que a Chiyo estava comigo naquele carro.

Diferente do meu sábado, meu domingo foi uma porcaria. Não fiz nada alem de comer e dormir, a única coisa que fiz que realmente valasse de algum valor foi pesquisar mais alguns tópicos sobre a Literatura Brasileira para a monografia, mas isso não vale a pena relatar, afinal vocês não querem saber da minha vida escolar.

_Continua..._

* * *

Oi gente.....

Ai esta o sexto capitulo, eu teria postado mais cedo mas minha mãe ficou me estressando e acabei por não postar.

Um cap. Pequeno só para vocês não pensarem que eu me esqueci de vocês .....

Beijos....

Reviews?? n.n9


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**: _Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem._

* * *

**Capítulo Anterior**

FLASH BACK ON

Diferente do meu sábado, meu domingo foi uma porcaria. Não fiz nada alem de comer e dormir, a única coisa que fiz que realmente valasse de algum valor foi pesquisar mais alguns tópicos sobre a Literatura Brasileira para a monografia, mas isso não vale a pena relatar, afinal vocês não querem saber da minha vida escolar.

**

* * *

**

She Wolf

E logo veio a segunda, só que algo me dizia que não seria normal como as outras. Estávamos na terceira aula quando Ino começou.

Ino: **Certas pessoas deveriam aceitar a derrota e ficar quietas, não é professor?**

Professor: **Não foi isso...**

Ino: **Que isso professor! Há muitas pessoas que concordam, não é Sakura-chan?**

O que essa perua quer? ¬¬

Sakura: **Talvez, por que assim a vida ficaria sem graça.**

Ino: **Ganha e perda, sempre lado a lado**.

Sakura: **E o que define ganhar e perder**?

Ino: **A força.**

Sakura: **E a força pode vir de várias maneiras.**

Ino: **E proporciona grandes casos.**

Sakura: **verdade, mas o que define quem é mais forte?**

Ino: **Dinheiro, poder** – ela exalava desdém.

Sakura: **Creio que seja a convicção e a inteligência individual.**

Ino: **Como pode ter certeza? Até pouco tempo atrás você pensava como eu.**

Sakura: **É verdade. Mas penso dessa maneira pelo fato de encarar a vida com outra perspectiva.**

Ino: **O que está insinuando?**

Sakura: **Que devia abrir os olhos e enxergar a vida.**

Ino: **Eles estão abertos, melhores do que nunca.**

Sakura: **Devia saber que nem tudo se aprende vendo.**

Ino: **Discordo. O que não se vê é insignificante.**

Sakura: **Na verdade, deviria prestar atenção no que não se vê.**

Ino: **Perda de tempo. Se é por isso contratar um cego seria a solução** – ela zombou, fazendo sinal para que sua platéia risse.

Sakura: **Continua achando que tudo gira em volta do dinheiro e de imagem.**

Ino: **Porque deveria pensar o contrário? As coisas são assim.**

Sakura:** A vida ainda existe fora do seu casulo egocêntrico.**

Ino: **Eu não ligo, e é isso que me proporciona a vitória.**

Sakura: **Ganhar uma batalha não significa que ganhou toda a guerra.**

Ino: **Já é o primeiro passo.**

Sakura: **Sabia que também há força nos decaídos.**

Ino:** Para quê se levantar quando se vai cair novamente?**

Sakura: **Não há garantia de uma segunda vitória ao antigo vencedor.**

Ino: **É provável que haja.**

Sakura: **Mas não é exato**.

Ino: **E o que motivaria os perdedores?** – elevou a mão em minha direção.

Sakura: **Vingança** – eu disse num tom de voz seco.

Todos estavam ouvindo aquela batalha verbal atentamente. Era visível a tensão nos rostos dos espectadores enquanto nós discutíamos. Parecia que a qualquer momento uma bomba iria explodir. O sinal tocou para o intervalo, assustando uns e para o alívio de outros que saíram rapidamente da sala.

Eu passei por Ino e lhe dei um olhar gélido, então ela me respondeu igualmente. Nunca imaginei que discutiríamos assim. Irritou-me o fato de que ela acha que tudo se resolve do jeito que ela pensa, eu estava saindo da sala quando a Ino passou por mim e me empurrou contra a parede, essa vaca me paga.

Usei um corredor que era mais curto para chegar ao refeitório assim chegaria à frente dela, no caminho eu encontrei Temari, eu a arrastei pelo braço ate o refeitório enquanto contava o acontecido. Quando alcancei percebi que ela estava havia acabado de chegar e andando de um modo rápido mais normalmente disfarçado eu passei a sua frente e entrei na fila.

Fomos andando normalmente na fila como duas pessoas normais andam até eu poder avistar os lanches, vi que havia somente um lanche natural sobrando, e eu sei que a Ino adora esses lanches.

Mulher: **O que vai querer?**

Sakura: Lanche natural.

Mulher: **Aqui esta** - colocou na minha bandeja

Sakura: **Arigatou **- Continuei andando.

Mulher: **O que vai querer Yamanaka?**

Ino: **O mesmo de sempre.**

Mulher:** Acabou**

Ino: **O QUE?**

Mulher: **Isso mesmo**.

Ino: **Como?**

Mulher: **Ela **- apontou para mim

Sakura: **Yo! **

Ino: **Maldita.**

Mulher: **O que vai querer?**

Ino: **Fruta e um suco.**

Mulher: **Ha**i- colocou uma fruta e um copo de suco na bandeja dela.

Ino andou rápido ate chegar perto de mim.

Ino: **Por que pegou?**

Sakura: **Hum.... porque deu vontade.**

Ino: **Mentira. Você nem gosta.**

Sakura: **E daí? Significa que eu não posso pegar?**

Ino: **Ora ... sua... sua... sua vadia**

Sakura: - parei de andar - **Do que me chamou?**

Ino: **de v-a-d-i-a.**

Senti o sangue ferver em minhas veias e meus cabelos arrepiarem.

Temari: - empurra Sakura com as costas - **Opa!**

Com o empurrão de Temari, que foi proposital, eu bati na bandeja da Ino virando tudo na blusa dela.

Ino: **OLHA O QUE FEZ!!!! -** gritou chamando a atenção de todos.

Temari: **Yare yare, desculpa Ino, eu tropecei e empurrei a Sakura sem querer.**

Sakura: - olhar frio e indiferente **- É só limpar.**

Ino: **Estragou minha blusa.**

Temari: **Você tem tantas que nem vai dar nada.**

Ino: **Sakura sua p.. golpista.**

Sakura: - voz sinistra - **Diga de novo.**

Ino: **Com o maior prazer, p.. golpista**.

Temari: **Sakura** - me puxou pelo braço - **achei uma mesa para nós.**

Todos haviam parados para assistir a cena, e podiam sentir que isso acabaria em briga, com toda a certeza, e o que Temari havia feito só adiaria.

Sakura: **Por que fez isso? **- disse friamente assustando um pouco Temari

Temari: **Porque não é aconselhado brigar no refeitório, há muitos objetos perigosos.**

Sakura: **Ahh... verdade** - olhou para o lanche.

Temari: **Que cara é essa?**

Sakura: **Cara de quem quer briga.**

Temari: **Vai entrar na brincadeira?**

Sakura: **Temari, eu já estou na roda desde que voltei** **para essa cidade **- mordi o lanche.

Temari: - meio sorriso - **é exatamente isso que me assusta.**

Sakura: - analisei o lanche - **Bom... Bom...**

_Continua..._

* * *

Oi gente.....

Demorou esse capitulo sete não é? assumo a culpa... muitos problemas para lidar.... o motivo desse cap. Ser minusculamente minúsculo é que eu viajo amanha ... isso mesmo... dia 09/12 eu sai de Rondônia e vou para Espirito Santo!!!! Ee para lembrar a vocês que não me esqueci de vocês eu vou deixar um "capitulo" que é mais uma previa do que esta por vim....

Então... oas festas para vocês!!!!!!!!!!!

Beijos....

Reviews?? n.n9


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**: _Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem._

* * *

**Capítulo Anterior**

Temari: **Que cara é essa?**

Sakura: **Cara de quem quer briga.**

Temari: **Vai entrar na brincadeira?**

Sakura: **Temari, eu já estou na roda desde que voltei** **para essa cidade **- mordi o lanche.

Temari: - meio sorriso - **é exatamente isso que me assusta.**

Sakura: - analisei o lanche - **Bom... Bom...**

**

* * *

**

She Wolf

Depois de alguns minutos o sinal soou avisando os alunos que deveriam voltar as suas respectivas salas, calmamente eu me dirigi ate a minha sala e como era esperado haviam vários grupos amontoados aos cantos comentando sobre o que aconteceu há alguns minutos, ignorando-os como sempre eu fui ate o meu lugar e fiquei esperando silenciosamente até o próximo professor.

Gaara: **Bela cena.**

Talvez não tão silenciosamente quanto eu quisesse.

Sakura: **Obrigado.**

Gaara: **Não foi o elogio.**

Sakura: **Tanto faz.**

Gaara: **Não gostei.**

Sakura: **Não se pode agradar a todos**.

Gaara: **Acha que foi bonito? Que é interessante e inteligente armar ceninhas? Coisas tão fúteis para chamar a atenção das pessoas de forma tão baixa e detestável.**

Sakura: **Eu não sou esse tipo.**

Gaara: **Perceptível ao extremo** – ironizou.

Sakura: - encarei-o – **Escuta, eu já disse que não sou assim. Mas eu me recuso a ficar novamente de cabeça abaixada enquanto todos pensam e falam o que bem querem de mim sem mesmo ser verdade.**

Gaara: **E revidar é uma maneira eficaz de resolver as coisas, não é? Sempre foi.**

Ele ironizou mais uma vez, isso esta começando a me irritar.

Sakura: **Você não entende. Não passou pelo o que eu passei, estou certa de que há pessoas que devem ser tratados assim.**

Gaara: **Sendo assim, o que te diferencia deles?**

Calei-me, eu sabia que ele tinha razão e eu estava agindo erroneamente, mas o que eu poderia fazer? Desde que decidira voltar para esse terror eu já sabia que deveria estar preparada para re-enfrentar tudo de novo, e dessa vez não seria como uma simples sessão da qual eu estava acostumada. Minha cabeça esta trabalhando a mil para poder processar novamente, e minha irritação era um empecilho para os resultados, não iria discutir com o Gaara, ele não tem nada a ver com essa loucura, preciso me acalmar primeiro.

Sasuke: **Ainda é esquentadinha.**

¬¬ perfeito. Era só o que faltava para completar o meu dia, a cereja no bolo. Meu dia vai ser OTIMO.

Sakura: **E desde quando me conhece Uchiha? **– encarei-o com um olhar sarcástico.

Sasuke: **Desde o nosso "namoro".**

Sakura: **Claro. Mas deixe-me avisar, você conhece a Sakura de três anos atrás.**

Sasuke: **Não seja modesta. Conheço-te inteirinha **– franzi as sobrancelhas - **E não adianta fingir que não sabe o que estou falando.**

Gaara: **Sente-se Uchiha** – disse em um tom frio.

Sasuke: **A conversa é com a Sakura** – disse no mesmo tom.

Ibiki – entra na sala – **Sentem-se.**

Sakura: **E ela já acabou.**

Sasuke: - apoiou na mesa e ficou perto do meu rosto – **Só acaba quando eu disser que sim **– deu um meio sorriso.

Ibiki: **Uchiha.**

Uchiha: - saiu – **Hai.**

Se o professor não tivesse o chamado eu juro que voava no pescoço daquele maldito egocêntrico, não sou tão fácil de tirar do sério desse jeito, mas parece que só porque não estou tão "bem" como sempre todos que odeio resolverem me encher. Tenho que me controlar, isso esta ficando ridículo, e não estou nem um pouco a fim de fazer nenhuma besteira.

Sasuke: - se virou novamente para mim – **Creio que errei as palavras.**

Eu o encarei irritada esperando que o que ele tivesse a dizer não mexesse mais comigo.

Sasuke: **Devia ter dito que continua a mesma pu... irritante.**

Não sei quanto tempo passou enquanto fiquei encarando-o com uma cara de nada, mas em questão de segundos eu já havia levantado e tentava acertar um soco, uma cotovelada, um chute ou mesmo uma joelhada naquele rosto perfeitamente repulsivo. Mas por algum motivo eu não conseguia alcançá-lo, demorei pouco para perceber que não o alcançava pois alguém estava me segurando.

Gaara: **Se acalme Sakura** – ele dizia no meu ouvido.

Ibiki: **O que esta acontecendo?!**

Sasuke: **A Haruno enlouqueceu.**

Eu tentava me soltar de qualquer jeito.

Ibiki: **Uchiha Sasuke eu não o mandei se sentar?**

Depois que ele se sentou eu me acalmei um pouco e parei com o escândalo.

Ibiki: - disse calmo – **Sabaku-san pode levar a Haruno-san até a diretoria?**

Gaara: **Hai **– ele largou minha cintura e segurou meus ombros – **Venha **– me puxou para a porta.

Ibiki: **Voltem quando se acalmarem.**

Gaara foi me guiando em direção à diretoria, não acredito que armei esse barraco, que vergonha!! Melhor, que raiva!! Raiva do Sasuke, raiva da Ino, raiva de mim duas vezes, odeio essa maldita cidades e essas malditas pessoas.

Gaara: **Sakura você esta tremendo, se acalme **– me apertou mais.

Demorou nada mais do que um minuto para chegar ate o nosso destino, tempo para me acalmar um pouco mais.

Gaara: - bate na porta – **Com licença.**

Tsunade**: Hai** - olha para nos dois – **O que houve com vocês dois?**

Gaara explicou tudo para ela, desde o intervalo até a minha tentativa de nocaute, eu permaneci quieta na cadeira ao lado do Gaara.

Tsunade: **O que aconteceu Sakura?**

Sakura: **Gaara já explicou. Melhor do que eu poderia.**

Tsunade: **Sim, mas o que passou por você?**

Orientador: - abre a porta – **Tsunade-sama, aqui está** – entregou para ela um copo de água, um lenço e um pacote pequeno de gelo.

Tsunade: **Arigatou.**

Ela me entregou o copo e o restante ela deu par ao Gaara, eu aceitei o copo e só então pude ver como tremia, mas por que um lenço e gelo para o Gaara? Olhei para ele e percebi que havia acabado de limpar o lábio inferior com o lenço e pressionava o gelo contra, como foi que ele se machucou? Não, não diga que fui eu? ¬¬ isso pode ficar mais PERFEITO ainda?

Tsunade: **Ainda não me respondeu.**

Sakura: **Perdi a cabeça** – murmurei.

Tsunade: - suspiro – **Sei que há dias em que não estamos muito bem, mas não podemos nos permitir perder a cabeça Sakura. Principalmente você.**

Sakura: **Hum.**

Tsunade: **Eu lhe avisei assim que entrou que não devia usar a força bruta e tentasse se controlar.**

Sakura: **Hum.**

Tsunade: **Sabe que isso pode lhe prejudicar.**

Sakura: **Hum.**

Tsunade: - suspiro – **Com licença, preciso ir á um lugar** – se levantou e saiu da sala

Aquele maldito Uchiha, olha só o que me fez passar, mas agora não adianta choramingar, tenho que pensar em um modo de o afetar sem me prejudicar, não via ser fácil ¬¬. Mas deixando isso de lado, tenho que me desculpar com o Gaara, nem terminei de ouvir o sermão dele sobre o meu autocontrole e já me meto em confusão, e o pior ele vai jogar isso na minha cara para sempre.

Gaara: **Não vai falar nada?**

Sakura: **O que? ¬¬**

Gaara: **Você me acerta uma cotovelada e não mereço ao menos um pedido de desculpa?**

Sakura: **Você morreu por uma cotovelada? ¬¬**

Gaara:

Sakura: **Não vai morrer por um pedido de desculpas.**

Gaara: **Muitas pessoas lhe odiariam, sabe disso?**

Sakura: **Mas é por essa mesma razão que você me ama **– dei um meio sorriso.

Gaara: **Quem é convencido agora?** – devolveu o meio sorriso.

Passaram-se alguns segundos de silencio.

Sakura: **Parece que realmente ainda sou um pouco esquentadinha.**

Gaara: **Realmente.**

Eu não o respondi, parece que ele não esta mais chateado comigo.

Gaara: **Por que ainda insiste nessa vingança? Não vê que isso esta lhe prejudicando.**

Sakura: **Sabe muito bem que mesmo que desistisse isso não iria parar, a Ino e o Sasuke encontrariam um jeito de me infernizar.**

Gaara: **E vingança é o melhor caminho?**

Sakura**: Melhor eu não sei, mas funciona bem.**

Gaara: **Ridículo.**

Sakura: **Possivelmente.**

Como eu já disse, eu sei que ele tem toda a razão, mas por mais vontade que eu tenha de me afastar e deixar o passado para trás definitivamente eles não vão permitir, vão me puxar novamente para o mesmo buraco, mas não vou permitir que isso aconteça.

Sakura: **Não quero lhe meter nessa confusão. Mesmo que mereça mais algumas cotoveladas.**

Gaara: **Eu já me meti nisso desde que comece a falar com você. Por que me afastar agora?**

Sakura: - dei um meio sorriso –

Gaara: **E além do mais, suas cotoveladas não são tão fortes assim.**

Sakura: - veia – **Você que pensa, eu posso te derrubar.**

Gaara: **Essa eu quero ver, um dia.**

Acho que consegui fugir do assunto com ele. Voltamos para a sala depois de vários minutos, perdemos praticamente a aula do Ibiki-sensei toda, que dó ¬¬, a reação dos alunos já era esperada por mim, alguns se afastaram o quando podia enquanto eu passava, me olhavam intrigados, confusos, com nojo e até inveja, lembrem, quem o Gaara segurou contra o peito? EU! n.n9 mas ignoramos todos, como o de costume e sentamos no nosso lugar sem falar nada.

Nem preciso disser que todos passaram a andar o mais afastado da gente, principalmente na saída, parecia que ia atacar alguém a qualquer hora, ou pior, algum capanga da Ino me atacar.

Temari: **Lá vem um terremoto.**

Sakura: **Terremoto?**

Temari: **Foi o melhor que eu pude inventar em tão pouco tempo.**

Sakura:

Temari: **Nunca imaginei que gostava tanto de lutas.**

Sakura: - meio sorriso – **Não faz idéia de como é freqüente.**

Temari: **La vem a vassoura de peruca.**

Virei-me e encarei a pessoa da qual Temari apelidou "carinhosamente" de vassoura de peruca, ela vinha desfilando ate a saída, mas antes de entrar em sua limusine parou e se virou para nós.

Ino: **Guarde minhas palavras Sakura. Vai se arrepender de ter mexido comigo.**

Fingi que estava anotando em um caderno imaginário.

Sakura: **Anotado.**

Ino: **O dia vai chegar.**

Temari: **Os dias sempre chegam "florzinha".**

Ino: **O mesmo serve para você "sapatão de areia"** – foi embora.

Sakura: **O que foi isso agora?**

Temari: **Longa historia **– Gaara buzinou com seu carro – **Um dia eu te conto.**

Os meses passaram normalmente, e logo chegou a tão temível data para entregar a bendita da monografia. Passei dois meses infernizando a Ino das piores maneiras, não envolvidas a brigas, que podem imaginar, e fazer o trabalho na casa dela com a mãe dela me elogiando e me tratando bem foi perfeito, acho a mão da Ino queria que a Ino fosse como eu, se tratando na escola mas, não é bem isso que acontece.

Querem saber da apresentação? Foi normal, levando em conta de que a Anko já estava esperando por nós, perguntas a todo o momento, ainda bem que consegui botar a Ino para estudar, se bem que eu acho que ela queria me ferrar, nem imagino que seja porque me odeia ¬¬ e querem saber? Eu não a culpa, afinal eu durmo nas aulas dela e vou super bem nas provas dela.

Eu tenho a impressão deu que o "acidente" no refeitório ainda esta fresco na cabeça da Ino, ela já tentou de tudo, espalhou antigos segredinhos, nooooossa ¬¬, inclusive sumir com o meu sutiã depois da ginástica, tive que ficar com o meu casaco por cima, detalhe estava um dia dos mais calorentos, mas não fiz nada contra, depois do aviso da Tsunade só algo muito grave vai me manter em confusão.

Querem saber do "Sasuke-kun"? Passou a me encher também, ¬¬, isso é um complô contra a minha pobre pessoa. Eles tentam fazer da minha vida um inferno e eu tento fazer a vida deles pior, mas estamos empatados. O Gaara continua tentando me fazer desistir da minha vingança, ele fica todo dia me enchendo a paciência, ele esta mesmo determinado.

Sakura: **Tanto faz** – fecha a porta do armário.

Karin: **Oi Sakurinha.**

Ela estava mais a Ino, só para variar ¬¬ mas algo me intrigava, por que essa felicidade toda estampada no rostos delas.

Sakura**: Karin.**

Ino: **Como vai minha inimiga?**

Sakura: **Bem, por que a preocupação?** – dei um meio sorriso sarcástico.

Ino: **Acho que temos contas a acertar.**

Sakura: **Pode ser mais tarde?** – passei por elas – **Temos prova agora.**

Ino: **Ei! **– me segurou pelo pulso – **Ainda não terminei.**

Sakura: **Mas eu já** – puxei meu braço de volta.

Ino: **Acha que me esqueci do que me fez no refeitório?**

Sakura**: E daí?**

Ino: **Você ainda me deve uma**.

Pude ver que os alunos que estavam por perto pararam e ou outros se aproximaram para ver a confusão.

Sakura: **E o que via fazer? Ferir-me com sua lixa de unha??**

Senti uma movimentação atrás de mim, virei-me e vi três garotas de clube de luta da escola. Legal ¬¬.

Ino: **Quero que conheça minhas novas amigas** - virei e vi mais duas na frente dela.

Sakura: - ainda olhando para as meninas a frente de Ino – **E quando diz amigas quer dizer capangas.**

Ino: **Sabia que ia entender.**

Nem preciso dizer que a essa altura havia se formado um circulo de alunos para presenciar o meu massacre.

Sakura: **Interessante Ino, mas eu realmente não tenho tempo e nem a intenção de brigar, com licença.**

Fui sair do meio da roda em que as garotas me colocaram, mas antes de conseguir uma delas me empurrou de volta.

Ino: **Sua mãe nunca lhe ensinou que é feio ignorar os outros.**

Garota1: **Vamos brincar rosadinha **– empurrou meu ombro.

Garota2: **Vamos dançar!**

Tenten: - chegando – **Oe, Hinata** – cutucou a amiga – **O que está acontecendo?**

Hinata: **Uma briga.**

Tenten: - vê Sakura – **Ela não me parece entranha.**

Hinata: **é Haruno Sakura.**

Tenten: **Eu sei, mas eu já a vi em outro lugar.**

As garotas ficavam me empurrando para ver se conseguiam me irritar e me fazer reagir, é claro, porque se começasse uma pancadaria seria muito mais fácil que fosse eu quem começasse. Mas é só esperar, eu vi o Lee, meu fiel escudeiro, correr para chamar a Tsunade, eu só preciso me controlar.

Ino: **Acertem-na logo.**

Garota3: **Estava precisando de um tempo mesmo, a suspensão vai ser uma boa.**

Ela era a maior das meninas, facilmente abriu espaço entre as outras e preparou para acertar-me um soco pela direita, olha eu disse que não queria brigar, mas não disse que ia levar porradas.

Na hora em que devia me acertar eu desviei, um soco desses não vai me acertar, incrédula ela tentou mais uma vez, e novamente eu desviei, agora muito irritada tentou acertar vários socos, mas eu simplesmente desviei, cansada dessas fracas tentativas eu segurei sua mão quando tentou acertar-me outro e simplesmente a movi do caminha. Não estou a fim de brigar, e quando eu me empolgo é difícil parar.

Ino: **Vai amarelar?**

Sakura: **Ja ne Ino.**

Ino: **Eu sabia que ia fugir, irritante.**

Parei no meio do caminho.

Sakura: **O que?**

Ino: **Tenho certeza de que ouviu. Estou certa de que se lembra muito bem sua "garotinha mimada e irritante".**

Sakura: **Calada** – sussurrei.

Karin**: Eu me lembro bem, imagina se você não. Foram só três anos atrás.**

Sakura: **Calada** – sussurrei mais uma vez.

Garota4: **Não haja como se houvesse esquecido, você e seu namoro fajuto com o Uchiha.**

Garota1: **E como foi naquela noite.**

Sakura: - ainda de costas – **Caladas!** – eu gritei.

Ino: **Vocês a irritaram meninas, que coisa feia.**

Garota3: **Uuuu que medo.**

Ouvi todas caírem na gargalhada, eu tenho que me controlar e não cair na provocação delas, isso é só para acabarem comigo nessa escola e eu me recuso a aceitar isso, a minha irritação era tão grande que eu já podia sentir o sangue escorrendo dos ferimentos que acabara de fazer com minhas unhas.

Ino: **O que vai fazer? Vai nos mostrar do que é capaz?**

Karin: **Vai nos matar com seu ego enorme?**

Hipócrita.

Garota2: **Sufocar-nos com o seu egoísmo enorme?**

Garota3: **Ou vai fazer uns "serviçinhos" para nós?**

Sakura: **Calem essas malditas bocas!**

A primeira coisa que eu consegui pegar eu arremessei na direção delas, o pobre da lixeira de alumínio passou voando e acertou a cara de uma delas deixando-a desacordada.

Garota1: **Tem uma boa mira.**

Ino: E **muita flexibilidade, quer que eu chame o Sasuke-kun para te ajudar?**

Querem saber? A razão que se exploda e as conseqüências que vão para o inferno, vou quebras essa cara metida dela. Me virei com a cara mais maníaca que eu já fiz na minha vida e larguei minha bolsa no chão.

Sakura: **Agora chega.**

Parti para cima das garotas calmamente enquanto elas vieram correndo na minha direção, uma delas tentou me socar pela esquerda eu empurrei seu braço e bati sua cabeça no armário, a segunda e a terceira tentaram me acertar um soco uma de cada lada facilmente eu me contorci e passei para frente fazendo-as se acertarem, a ultima tentou me pegar de surpresa com um soco pela frente mas antes eu me abaixei e acertei em cheio seu queixo fazendo-a levantar do cão e cair a frente se contorcendo. A ultima era Ino, ela havia ficado paralisada e suas "fies escudeiras" já estavam bem atrás ela.

Sakura: **Me responde uma coisa Ino.**

Ino: **O-o q-que?**

Sakura: **Você já fez cirurgia no nariz?**

Ino: **Não.**

Sakura: **Perfeito.**

Enquanto a perua estava se perguntando o porquê de eu te-la questionado eu acertei um soco muito bem dado naquele nariz dela. Ela deu um grito histérico e se jogou no chão lamentando de dor, não sabia se ela estava me amaldiçoando ou só gritando mesmo.

Sakura: **Disse alguma coisa?** – Ela murmurou algo – **Não consigo te entender** – abaixei na altura dela – **Da próxima vez vou me certificar de que nem uma cirurgia dê um jeito nessa sua cara de porca.**

Pude ver os pés de alguém parados perto de Ino, eu reconheceria essas sandálias em qualquer lugar, agora que essa diretora peituda aparece ¬¬.

Tsunade: **Haruno, na minha sala, agora!**

Sakura: **Hai.**

Me levantei e fui pegar minha bolsa e a segui, aquele monte de alunos haviam se dissipado rapidamente, mas antes que eu ficasse muito longe eu vi as escudeiras socorrendo a rainha caída, mas ela se mexia tanto que era impossível, não pude conter um sorriso de satisfação.

Seguimos quietas até a sala dela, bom até ela sentar e começar a me encarar, bom, se é pra fazer isso vamos fazer direito, soltei minha bolsa no chão ao lado da cadeira e me joguei na cadeira.

Tsunade**: O que eu faço com você?**

Sakura: **Me de um premio.**

Tsunade: **Isso não é brincadeira!**

Sakura: **Não custa tentar** – murmurei e comecei a encara a estante ao meu lado.

Tsunade: **Sakura, tem noção do que acaba de fazer?**

Sakura: **Claro.**

Tsunade: **Hum.**

Sakura: **Acabo de quebrar o nariz da Ino.**

Tsunade: **Pare de me zoar**! – ela se alterou – **Sabe o que isso pode lhe causar?**

Sakura: **Sei.**

Tsunade: **Então como espere que eu relate isso ao seu superior?**

Sakura: **Autodefesa**.

Tsunade: - suspiro – **Sakura, eu tenho uma grande afeição por você, e sabe que sempre lhe defendi, mesmo depois do que o Uchiha lhe fez e...**

Sakura: **Eu não preciso disso** – encarei irritada.

Tsunade: **Precisa sim! E pare de me cortar! Não foi certo o que aconteceu e você sofreu muito por isso.**

Sakura: **Não preciso ficar ouvindo isso** – levantei-me e fui em direção a porta.

Tsunade: - ela já estava do meu lado e segurava o meu braço impedindo-me de sair – **Ainda não terminei.**

Sakura: - me alterei - **Você não tem o direito de ...**

Tsunade: **Haruno Sakura! Respeite-me! Sou sua diretora e mestra nessa escola!**

Calei-me e soltei meu braço, antes que ela desse outro desses ataques eu voltei para minha cadeira e esperei ela continuar, pude ouvi-la suspirar muitas vezes antes de voltar a seu lugar.

Sakura: **Você sabe que foi a Ino que começou** – disse quase inaudível.

Tsunade: **Sei, e é disso que vou tirar proveito.**

Sakura: **Como?**

Tsunade: **Vou isso como desculpa para relatar seu descontrole para seu Sensei.**

Sakura: **Então tudo isso é desnecessário.**

Tsunade: **Nem tanto. E posso impedir que fosse seja expulsa tanto daqui quanto do campeonato.**

Sakura**: Devo dizer obrigado** – disse irônica.

Tsunade: **Ainda não, posso livrar você da bronca, mas vou ter que tomar uma atitude para a briga. Sakura, vá para casa e relaxe.**

Sakura: **Não posso.**

Tsunade: **Me escuta, é o melhor...**

Sakura: **Tsunade-seishou eu sei que acha que é o melhor para esfriara a cabeça mas eu tenho motivos.**

Tsunade:** Quero que os esqueça só por hoje e volte quando estiver melhor.**

Sakura: **Mas eu não...**

Tsunade: **Haruno!** – calei-me – **Se você não quer ir para o bem vai por mal.**

Sakura: **O que quer dizer?**

Tsunade: **Que dia é hoje?**

Sakura: **Quinta.**

Tsunade: **Ótimo, Haruno Sakura, você está suspensa**.

Sakura: **O QUE? **– me levantei da cadeira.

Tsunade: - pegou uma ficha e começou a preencher – **Não quero que apareça aqui até segunda.**

Sakura: **Mas e as provas?** – me desesperei.

Tsunade: **Sinto muito, mas vai perdê-las.**

Sakura: **COMO? NÃO! ......... VOCÊ NÃO PODE FAZER ISSO!**

Tsunade**: Posso e já fiz. Você vai passar nas segundas provas, tenho certeza disso.**

Sakura: **Mas...**

Tsunade: **Sem mais. Assine.**

Me estendeu a ficha mesmo relutante eu acabei por assinar.

Tsunade: **Agora vá, tenho de entrar em contato com seus pais.**

Sakura: **Hai** – peguei minha bolsa e me direcionei para a saída.

Tsunade: **Sinto por ter chegado a esse ponto** – ela disse quando eu estava com a mão na maçaneta da porta.

Sakura**: Eu também** – disse sem me virar.

Saí de lá correndo, agora sim eu me estressei, por causa dessas provocações estúpidas da Ino acabo de perder nota de três provas, matemática, inglês e química, vou ter de gabaritar as segundas avaliações.

Passei rápido pelos corredores enquanto alguns alunos que ainda estavam para fora me acompanharam com os olhos, saí daquela maldita escola e rumei em qualquer direção.

Continua...

* * *

YO MINNA!!!

E como foram as festas de fim de ano???? Espero que tenham sido boas que nem as minhas, aí esta o cap. 8, grande para compensar aquele capitulo mixuruca que eu postei ano passado ¬¬.

Espero que gostem.

Bjossss

obrigado pelas reviews!! n.n9


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer**: _Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem._

**

* * *

**

Capítulo Anterior

Tsunade: **Sinto por ter chegado a esse ponto** – ela disse quando eu estava com a mão na maçaneta da porta.

Sakura**: Eu também** – disse sem me virar.

Saí de lá correndo, agora sim eu me estressei, por causa dessas provocações estúpidas da Ino acabo de perder nota de três provas, matemática, inglês e química, vou ter de gabaritar as segundas avaliações.

Passei rápido pelos corredores enquanto alguns alunos que ainda estavam para fora me acompanharam com os olhos, saí daquela maldita escola e rumei em qualquer direção.

**

* * *

**

She Wolf

----NORMAL'S POV----

O sinal tocou denunciando que o dia escolar havia finalmente terminado, como era o comum nessa época o céu estava nublado e o tempo chuvoso deixando um leve sentimento de tristeza e preguiça por todos.

Os alunos saíram apressados até os seus respectivos carros, Gaara foi até o estacionamento para pegar o seu, calmamente passava entre os corredores que se esvaziavam aos poucos, ouviu uma pessoa gritar seu nome, conhecia muito bem aquela voz por essa razão não se virou para esperá-la. Temari provavelmente queria saber de Sakura, diminuiu o passo para deixá-la se aproximar.

Gaara: **Provavelmente suspensa.**

Temari: **O que?**

Gaara: **Sakura.**

Temari: **Eu sei.**

Gaara: **O que quer?**

Temari: **Saber onde ela poderia estar**.

Gaara: **Em casa?**

Temari: **Não. ¬¬ Os pais dela sabiam que ela fora suspensa e a esperavam em casa, mas ela não chegou e o celular dela está desligado**.

Gaara: **Como sabe disso?**

Temari: **Eles me ligaram.**

Gaara: **Eles têm o seu número?**

Temari: **Historia para outra hora. Pode procurá-la?**

Gaara: **Por que iria?**

Temari**: Estou ocupada, preciso passar na Matsuri para pegar uns livros.**

Ele torceu o nariz quase que imperceptivelmente

Temari: **Ora... já se esqueceu da sua fã?**

Gaara: **Vou procurar pela Sakura** – saiu apressado.

Gaara entrou no carro e saiu à procura de uma cabeleira rosada, o que não deveria ser difícil de encontrar. Dirigiu pela cidade grande por um tempo e depois foi passando devagar pela área residencial, estava puto, onde ela estaria? Já havia mais de uma hora que estava rodando e não encontrou nem um sinal, e o pior já começava a escurecer e a chuva havia engrossado, muitas das pessoas já deveriam estar em casa, limpas enroladas aos seus cobertores assistindo a algo interessante.

Mas ele não era uma dessas pessoas, mas esse não era o fato que o estava irritando, era o fato de ela ter sumido e não conseguir encontrá-la, Sakura não era uma garota que gostava de compartilhar seus problemas, não fazia a menor idéia de onde ela poderia estar, será que algo ruim lha acontecera? Resolveu volta para casa e informar as autoridades, se eles não conseguissem ninguém mais conseguiria.

Virou a esquina e entrou em um bairro bem simples com prédios de pintura desgastada, asfalto ruim e pouca iluminação, continuou dirigindo e viu um parque abandonado e bem mal cuidado, os brinquedos quebrados e enferrujados, mas o que mais lhe chamou a atenção foi uma cabeleira rosada em um dos balanços.

Sentiu um grande alivio por finalmente encontrá-la, pegou o celular e discou para Temari avisando-a que a havia encontrado e logo a levaria para a casa. Desligou seu carro e abriu a porta e saiu na chuva até a garota que estava absorta em seus pensamentos.

----SAKURA'S POV----

Gaara: **Cansada?**

Levantei minha cabeça e o encontrei do meu lado no ultimo balanço olhando para frente, quando ele chegou? Como ele me achou? Na verdade, onde eu estou?

Sakura: **Muito.**

Gaara: Sei que não gosta de compartilhar seus problemas, mas acredito que é o melhor para se aliviar.

Sakura: **Já não tenho mais tanta certeza.**

Gaara: **É tão ruim?**

Sakura: **Não faz idéia.**

Gaara: **Tenho certeza de que é sobre o seu passado.**

Sakura: **Você já deve saber então do que se trata.**

Gaara: **Não.**

Sakura: **Não ouviu os rumores?**

Gaara: **Rumores são rumores. Sempre esperei você dizer.**

Acho que ele merece saber.

Sakura: **O motivo de ter ido embora não foi só fugir de tudo e de todos. Eu fui me tratar.**

Gaara: **Tratar? Estava doente?**

Sakura: **Não. Trauma.**

Gaara: **Trauma?**

Sakura:** Essas partes a imprensa não publica **– sorriso triste.

Ele passou a me encarar seriamente.

Sakura: **Isso aconteceu enquanto eu ainda era a líder, estava na oitava série e tinha acabado de fazer 14 anos, minha festa tinha sido a melhor da cidade, com tudo o que uma filhinha de papai tem direito e muito mais. No dia seguinte saíra em todos os jornais, revistas, televisão e o que imaginar, na escola não foi diferente, todos estavam comentando, principalmente porque quem havia me acompanhado fora o Uchiha.**

Gaara: **Sasuke? Pura aparição.**

Sakura: **Também, naquela época eu tinha uma obsessão por ele. Lembro-me exatamente de tudo, principalmente dos comentários: "Sakura-hime você estava perfeita!" "Sakura-hime você tem muita classe!" "O Sasuke-kun estava MARAVILHOSO!" "Adorei o seu vestido! Onde o comprou?"**

Gaara: **Isso foi há três anos, como se lembra de tudo isso?**

Sakura: **Por que foi nesse dia que tudo aconteceu, eu gostaria de esquecer, mas não vou. Nesse dia Sasuke me chamou em um dos intervalos...**

FLASH BACK ON

Sasuke: **Meus pais estarão em congresso e estou sozinho essa noite, não gostaria de me fazer companhia** – meio sorriso.

Sakura: **Hoje?**

Sasuke: **Algum problema?**

Sakura: **Não, claro que não.**

Sasuke: **Então, você vai?**

Sakura: **Claro.**

Sasuke: **Vou te esperar.**

Sakura: **Claro! Mas me dá outro beijo antes do sinal?**

Ele diminuiu a distancia entre os dois e se beijaram demoradamente, mas tiveram de se separar para voltar as suas respectivas salas. Sakura se sentou no seu lugar e não demorou e as duas garotas se aproximaram.

Ino: **O que o Sasuke-kun queria?**

Karin: **É.**

Sakura: **Ele vai estar sozinho hoje, e...... ele me chamou para ficar na casa dele.**

Karin: **UAL! Isso é ótimo.**

Ino: **É hoje!** – deu um sorriso malicioso.

Sakura: **Não Ino!**

Ino: **Por quê?**

Sakura:** Ainda não estou pronta para isso**.

Karin: **Isso importa?**

Sakura: **Claro!**

Karin: **HELLOU!!! É o Sasuke-kun!!!**

Sakura: **Mesmo assim.**

Ino: **Mas tente-se lembrar de que o Sasuke-kun é homem.**

Sakura: **Mas o Sasuke-kun é diferente, porque ele me ama e nunca me faria mal.**

Ino: **Tem certeza disso?**

Sakura: **Absoluta. Agora saiam.**

Ino: **Se você diz** – se virou.

Logo a noite chegou e Sakura se arrumou para ir á casa do Uchiha, estava com uma saia jeans de pregas uma blusa de alcinhas rosa chock e um casaquinho bege por cima, não houve quem a impedisse de ir pois seu pai estava em uma reunião de negócios e pensava que ela iria passar a noite na casa da Ino, sua mãe estava em outra cidade em um SPA.

Não demorou muito e chegou a casa dele, tocou o interfone e se identificou, logo Sasuke apareceu para acompanhá-la.

Sakura: **Por que não veio um criado?**

Sasuke: **Eu os dispensei, não há necessidade deles hoje.**

Sakura: **Você é louco, eu nunca fiaria sem os meus criados.**

Sasuke: **Vamos.**

FLASH BACK OFF

Gaara: **Você realmente foi?**

Sakura**: Sim.**

Gaara: **Ficou na casa de um homem sem mais ninguém?**

Sakura: **Achei que o conhecia** – larguei as correntes do balanço e abracei meus braços – **Lembro que ficamos por várias horas na sala dele, até que ele me chamou para ver algo no quarto dele, se não me engano eram umas fotos nossas.**

Gaara: **E você foi? ¬¬**

Sakura: **Era muito ingênua naquela época. Lembro que ele me mostrou mesmo umas fotos nossas, fiquei tão entretida que não o percebi trancar a porta.**

FLASH BACK ON

Sakura: **Que bom que mandou revelar, assim podemos guardar para sempre.**

Sasuke: **Podemos** – tirou o porta retrato da mão dela e a beijou.

Beijaram-se por alguns minutos, Sasuke a apoiou na parede e passou a beijar o seu pescoço, Sakura estava hipnotizada pelo momento e só percebeu que passavam dos limites quando um apertão na sua bunda a acordou.

Sakura: **Sasuke-kun... é melhor pararmos...**

Sasuke**: Você realmente quer?** – soou com uma voz rouca no ouvido dela.

Sakura: **Eu...**

Sasuke: **Han?** – colocou a mão por debaixo de sua blusa e apertou seu seio esquerdo.

Sakura: **Sasuke!!** – o empurrou – **Não! Eu não quero isso.**

Sasuke: **O que?**

Sakura: **Sasuke, eu sei que para você que é um garoto é normal, mas para mim que sou uma garota é diferente.**

Sasuke:** Agora você fala como se fosse uma santa.**

Sakura: **E além do mais somos muito novos.**

Sasuke: **A idade nunca foi importante para você** – colou seu corpo novamente no dela – **Por que seria agora?**

Sakura: **É diferente!** – o empurrou novamente.

Sasuke: **Escuta aqui garota** – segurou seu braço – **O único motivo pelo qual eu aceitei a te namorar foi a popularidade que isso me traria.**

Sakura: **Para Sasuke!** – tentou puxar seu braço - **Esta me machucando.**

Sasuke: **Eu não ligo** – apertou mais – **Você é só uma garotinha mimada e irritante.**

Sakura: **Sasuke-kun por que esta falando comigo desse jeito? O que eu fiz?**

Sasuke: **Não é sobre isso que se trata. E sim pelo o que eu vou fazer com você.**

Sasuke a jogou na cama e assim que caiu Sakura tentou escapar, mas ele foi mais rápido e a puxou de volta até ela ficar em baixo de si.

Sasuke: **Não vai fugir **– sorriso macabro.

Sakura: **Pare! **– ela se debatia – **Se você não parar eu vou gritar.**

Sasuke: **Pode gritar a vontade, na verdade, eu conto com isso.**

Sakura: **Estou falando sério.**

Sasuke: **E eu também. Não há ninguém na casa, ninguém para te ouvir além de mim.**

Sakura gelou, ele havia pensado em tudo já, pelo visto já havia planejado á muito tempo, tentou tira-lo de cima de si a todo custo mas ela era mais forte e jogava seu peso em cima dela, a cada momento seu desespero crescia mais.

Sakura: **Pare Sasuke! ONEGAI!**

Sasuke: **Não** – arrancou a blusa dela.

Sakura: **Eu não quero isso**!! – lágrimas escorriam de seu rosto.

Sasuke: **Quer sim** – passou sua mão pelo pequeno corpo dela.

Sakura: **Não!!!**

Ele a beijou, mas Sakura fechou os lábios impedindo-o de continuar, mesmo assim ele ainda continuava a forçar cada vez mais, e quando conseguiu, ela mordeu seu lábio machucando-o.

Sasuke: - colocou os dedos no lábio – **Vadia** – deu um tapa no rosto dela.

Sakura: **Sasuke-kun não faça isso! Onegai!!!!**

Sasuke: **Uruse** – colocou a mão na boca dela **– Isso é o pagamento por tudo que você me fez passar sua irritante.**

FLASH BACK OFF

Continuei encarando o chão tentando me convencer de que a situação em que me encontrava não era tão ruim quanto eu imaginava. Tenho muito medo de que o Gaara passe a me tratar diferente, com nojo ou pena, não sei qual dos dois seria pior.

Gaara: **O que aconteceu depois?**

Sakura:** Ele completou o que tanto almejava.**

Gaara: - suspiro - **E você?**

Sakura: **Depois de ter feito o que queria comigo ele me deu um tempo ate me arrumar e quando eu estava vestida ele me jogou para fora da casa dele.**

Gaara: ...

Sakura: **Ainda atordoada fiquei um tempo sem fazer nada, não conseguia pensar em nada, depois de certo tempo eu percebi que o celular ainda estava no bolso da saia, eu liguei para o primeiro numero que lembrei. Quando meu pai atendeu ao telefone e começou a perguntar um monte de coisas eu só consegui pedir para ele me buscar na casa de Sasuke, pelo tom que o usei percebeu que era algo sério, não desliguei o telefone até o carro dele para na minha frente. Quando ele saiu do carro e me viu naquela situação ele ficou sem ação, e acredito que finalmente entrei em choque, o desespero que me abateu foi tão grande que não conseguia parar de chorar. Ele só não entrou e matou o Uchiha porque eu precisava urgentemente de ajuda.**

Gaara: **E o que vocês fizeram? Denunciaram-no?**

Sakura: **Quando saímos da casa do Uchiha fomos direto à polícia, o denunciei e passei pelos processos de coleta de evidencia, minha mãe chegou na mesma noite, eu a encontrei em casa já, no outro dia entramos com uma ação contra ele**.

Gaara: **E no que resultou?**

Sakura: **Para ele, nada. Para mim, três anos no exterior.**

Gaara: **Como assim "nada"?**

Sakura: **Gaara, lembre. Quem é o pai de Sasuke?**

Gaara: **Uchiha Fugaku.**

Sakura: **Um dos melhores advogados do país. Ele fez de tudo, de tudo mesmo, e conseguiu vencer a causa.**

Gaara: **E a mídia?**

Sakura: **Enquanto o processo estava em decorrência, era decreto um sigilo absoluto, com pena de 10 anos a quem quebrasse o sigilo. Estava funcionando de certo modo, eu tive de voltar à escola depois de uma semana e meia.**

Gaara: **Ninguém desconfiou?**

Sakura: **Não, as únicas que sabiam eram as meninas.**

Gaara: **Você contou?**

Sakura:** Nem precisou.**

Gaara: **Como assim?**

Sakura: **Ino e Karin já sabiam de tudo antes mesmo de acontecer. Ino e Sasuke sempre estiveram juntos, sempre tramaram sob minhas costas, e Karin foi a cúmplice. Quando voltei, elas aproveitaram a minha situação fragilizada e aramaram tantas que conseguiram destruir minha sem que precisassem revelar nada, Ino tomou meu lugar e eu fui deixada de lado por todos.**

Gaara: **E isso a fez embora?**

Sakura: **Tão pouco. Quando a causa foi dada por vencida pelo Sasuke e o sigilo retirado, o caso estourou na mídia, Sasuke deu várias entrevistas junto com seu pai e muitas especulações surgiram, o que ficou foi que eu havia tentado um golpe contra a família dele, pode imaginar as manchetes: " Herdeira dos Harunos tenta golpe milionário!" "Haruno Sakura X Uchiha Sasuke, em qual se esconde a verdade?" "Jovens magnatas se perdem na vida sexual precoce''.**

Gaara:** Como conseguiram?**

Sakura: **Apareceu um álibi de Sasuke, testemunhou que eu havia consentido e depois ameaçado o Uchiha se ele não cumprisse minhas ordens**.

Gaara: **E o que você fez com isso?**

Sakura**: Tentamos de tudo para contradizer, mas parecia que sempre estávamos atrás, por sorte os acionistas da empresa de meu pai foram compreensíveis e entenderam logo a situação, se não, poderia ter afetado até mesmo a empresa dele. E ainda, muitos boatos se espalharam pela escola, principalmente em razão de Sasuke e Ino. Disseram muitas mentiras: "foi tudo armado" "não era a primeira vez que isso acontecia" "que eu já não era virgem antes de Sasuke" "que eu havia feito as poses mais eróticas que ele havia visto" "eu era muito flexível". **

Gaara: **Por isso se mudou.**

Sakura: **Hai** – me levantei **– Eu não podia mais agüentar aquela pressão** – virei para ele – **Sabe o que é agüentar fofocas sem piedades a todo o momento? Ser perseguida todos os dias por fotógrafos e jornalistas? Não ter um momento de paz nem na sua própria casa? Isso afetou duramente o casamento dos meus pais, um culpava o outro por não ter impedid**o – abracei-me novamente **– Era insuportável, eu não conseguia mais viver aquilo todo dia. Até que meu pai conseguiu me salvar, ele conseguiu um lugar para mim nos Estados Unidos, parti na calada da noite com a Shizune pois meus pais não poderiam vir. Demorei até conseguir me enturmar novamente, afinal estava em outro país, totalmente diferente, sem meus pais, sem amigos, e totalmente destruída mentalmente.** – olhei para o lado – **Superar o meu trauma não foi um trabalho fácil, nem agradável.**

Acho que nunca contei tanto sobre a minha vida para alguém, a não ser minha médica, é claro. Depois de desabafar tudo eu comecei a me dar conta da chuva gelada contra o meu ombro e isso começou a me incomodar, até quando senti Gaara me abraçar fortemente, eu não pude deixar de retribuir.

Gaara: **"Atiramos o passado ao abismo - mas não nos inclinamos para ver se está bem morto."**

Sakura: - meio sorriso - **William Shakespeare.**

Gaara: **Exato.**

Eu não consegui me segurar por muito tempo, acabei por permitir que algumas lágrimas me escapassem, lágrimas que não derrubava há muito tempo, e que jurei que não derramaria mais, uma promessa visivelmente quebrada.

Perdi a noção do tempo enquanto eu estava em seus braços e se não fosse por ele se lembrar não teria percebido mesmo.

Gaara: **Acho que é bom lhe levar para casa, ou vai matar seus pais do coração.**

Sakura: **Assustei-me** – Tem razão.

Gaara**: Venha** – passou seu braço pelo meu ombro – **Eu vou te levar para casa.**

Sabe, todo o peso que eu sentia e que parecia esmagar o meu coração sumiu, apenas por compartilhar com o Gaara, creio que sua presença para mim é melhor do que eu mesma me dou conta. Ele me colocou no banco de passageiro e deu a volta para entrar.

Gaara: **Você também **– fechou a porta.

Sakura: **O que?**

Gaara: **Não vive sem mim.**

Sakura: - meio sorriso -

Continua...

* * *

YO MINNA!!!

Bom, o que é bom dura pouco, neh? Ou melhor, felicidade de pobre dura pouco, minhas aulas começam terça-feira ToT bem cedo neh? Mas assim eu estudo dia e tarde e saio em novembro!!!!!! O cap. Revelação da fic, espero que tenham gostado....

Bjossss

Reviews? n.n9


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer**: _Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem._

**

* * *

**

Capítulo Anterior

o

Gaara:** Você também.**

Sakura:** O que?**

Gara:** Não vive sem mim.**

**

* * *

**

She Wolf

Demoramos uns quinze minutos para que chegássemos até minha casa, e numa das cenas inéditas Gaara conversou comigo como duas pessoas civilizadas agem, embora houvesse momentos em quais insistia em tentar me irritar. Ele fez questão de me acompanhar até a porta porque assim, segundo ele, teria certeza de que não me perderia.

Abri a porta e entrei junto com ele, acredito que tinha o dever de pelo menos oferecer uma toalha, se não seria uma grande falta de educação por minha parte, afinal foi ele que me encontrou onde Deus sabe lá e me trouxe de volta.

Shizune: **Sakura!** – me entregou uma toalha – **Onde estava?**

Sakura: **Desculpe **– entreguei a toalha para Gaara.

Pude ouvir passos apressados vindo em minha direção, agora eu vou ouvir.

Saito: **Sakura!**

Seneki: **Graças Deus!** – correu e me abraçou.

Sakura**: Na verdade ao Gaara.**

Seneki: **Você esta toda encharcada.**

Sakura: **Mãe...**

Saito: **Onde você estava?**

Sakura: **Me perdi.**

Seneki: **Sakura você não pode fazer isso com a gente! Sabe o quanto nos preocupou?**

Sakura: **Me desculpem.**

Saito: **Que é?** – apontou para Gaara.

Sakura**: Pai, esse é o Gaara, lembra? Ele já veio aqui várias vezes**.

Saito: **Hum... Sabaku no Gaara?**

Gaara: **Sim senhor.**

Saito: - aliviado – **Ah sim, me desculpe por isso.**

Gaara: **Sem problemas.**

Seneki: **Mas, o que faz aqui?**

Gaara: **Vim trazê-la.**

Seneki: **Você que é o irmão da Temari-chan não é?**

Gaara: **Isso.**

Seneki: **Eu agradeço muito por ter nos ajudado a encontrá-la.**

Gaara: **De nada.**

Sakura: **Obrigado por me trazer em casa.**

Gaara: **Era o mais seguro a se fazer.**

Sakura: **¬¬ Eu estava desligada, por isso me perdi.**

Gaara: **Então **– se aproximou e colocou a toalha na minha cabeça – **Da próxima vez que resolver caminhar lembre-se de se carregar primeiro** – meio sorriso – **Boa noite senhor e senhora Haruno.**

Seneki: **Boa noite.**

Saito**: Até.**

Gaara: **Boa noite pequena** – colocou a mão na minha cabeça.

Sakura: - veia – **Pequena?**

Gaara: **Ate mais** – saiu da casa.

Aquele ser egocêntrico, exibido, prepotente, como ousa me chamar de pequena? Mas agora eu tenho problemas maiores, sabe quando você tem a sensação de que vai levar uma bronca tão grande que vai ficar com os ouvidos pesados? Virei-me e encontrei meus pais de braços cruzados, fudeu.

Seneki: **Tem algo para nos contar?**

Sakura: **Eu senti a falta de vocês** – sorriso amarelo.

Saito: **Haruno Sakura!**

Sakura: **Fui caminhar?**

Saito: - suspiro –** Nada na escola?**

Sakura**: Não. – **sorriso amarelo.

Seneki**: Tem certeza?**

Sakura**: Absoluta.**

Saito: **Nada parecido com algo relacionado a um briga hoje?**

Fudeu ao quadrado! A Tsunade realmente ligou para eles.

Sakura: **Ah... isso.**

Saito: **"Isso"? Como se fosse pouco.**

Sakura: **Não foi realmente uma briga.**

Saito**: Eu fui muito claro quando disse que não queria metida no meio de confusões desse gênero!**

Sakura: **Hai.**

Saito: **Isso é um problema sério!**

Eu não o respondi, não estou nem um pouco a fim de arrumar briga aqui em casa também.

Seneki**: Eu sei que a Ino é insuportável, sem falar no inconveniente Uchiha, mas não se rebaixe ao nível deles.**

Sakura: **Nunca.**

Saito: **Isso pode prejudicar e muito você nos campeonatos, é isso que quer?**

Sakura: **Não. Eu perdi a cabeça.**

Saito: **Não se pode perder a cabeça minha filha. É PERIGOSO.**

Seneki: **Saito.**

Saito: **Nunca se sabe o que se pode acontecer com quem perde a cabeça**.

Sakura: **Coisas ruins acontecem com elas.**

Saito: **Qual o motivo?**

Sakura: ...

Saito: **Por que foi brigar?**

Sakura**: Ela me provocou, como sempre.**

Seneki: **Sakura, você é uma garota centrada, não perderia a cabeça com as provocações de sempre da Yamanaka.**

Sakura: **Não quero falar sobre isso** – andei em direção a escadas.

Saito: **Não nos exclua dos seus problemas!**

Sakura: **Isso não é mais um problema.**

Seneki: **Permita que nos a ajudemos**.

Sakura: **Já fazem o suficiente.**

Saito: **Sakura!** – parei no meio das escadarias – **Nos diga.**

Parei um minuto e os deixe em silencio, uma coisa que eu queria para mim, não estou nem um pouco a fim de remoer o passado hoje, mas eles não vão me deixar em paz.

Sakura: **Sasuke.**

Seneki: **Como?**

Continuei de costas para eles.

Sakura: **Ino me provocou com a história de três anos atrás**.

Novamente deixei o silêncio pairar entre nós, depois de alguns segundos voltei a subir as escadas, quando estava no final eu os ouvi.

Saito: **Querida, sabe que sempre pode contar conosco.**

Sakura: **Eu sei disso.**

Seneki: **Mas...** – virei minha cabeça em sua direção e a vi sorrindo – **Não é motivo SUFICIENTE para brigar com a Yamanaka.**

Sakura: - meio sorriso – **Vou me lembrar** – continuei meu caminho.

Saito: **O que quis dizer com isso?**

Seneki: - irônica – **Nada! Vamos assistir a um filme! –** foi para a sala.

Saito**: Oê!!! Como assim?**

Tomei uma ducha quente para retirar toda a sujeira que a chuva deixou impregnada em mim, e como se um enorme cansaço havia tomado posse de meu corpo e deitei na cama e adormeci logo, ciente de que minhas próximas noites não seria tranquilas.

5:14am NORMAL'S POV

Sakura dormia entre as cobertas e murmurava algo, por essa razão não percebeu quando a porta de seu quarto foi aberta e uma figura entrou em seu quarto enquanto a outra ficou parada na porta.

A figura andou cuidadosamente até chegar perto da cama, e quando estava próximo o suficiente da jovem retirou o objeto do cinto e aproximou a sua cabeça, posicionou o dedo no gatilho e...

SAKURA'S POV

Dormia enrolada nos cobertores confortavelmente quando ouvi o pior barulho da minha vida no meu ouvido................... o barulho de uma buzina de torcida. ¬¬

Sentei na cama assustada, mas não rápido o suficiente para reagir quando senti agarrarem o meu braço e me jogar no chão, tentei me levantar mas esse alguém estava com o pé nas minhas costelas me impedindo de fazer tal ato.

Sakura: **Quem é?** – gritei irritada.

A luz ascendeu e avistei Shizune parada na porta me encarando aflita, e o pior foi ver quem me atacou. Senti a cor fugir do meu rosto e o coração falhar em algumas batidas, agora é que fudeu tudo de uma vez.

Sakura: **Ya..... Yamato-sensei.**

Yamato: **Yo Sakura!**

Sakura: **Chegou cedo.**

Yamato: **Mas não tão cedo pelo o que eu soube** – cara assustadora.

Vou dizer a vocês que é ele: Yamato, o melhor professor de boxe e taijutsu dos EUA e do Japão. Ou seja, meu professor de boxe, taijutsu e artes marciais.

Yamato: **Seus pais me contaram sobre a briga que você se meteu, então sabe o que isso significa.**

Sakura: **O dia inteiro?**

Yamato: **Não.....** – ufa! – **Manhã: Corrida de 30 minutos, 200 flexões, 250 abdominais, 300 vezes na corda, e outros exercícios de condicionamento. Tarde: Nós treinaremos as antigas técnicas.**

Não lembro mais por que fiquei aliviada ¬¬.

Sakura: **Hai **– disse com a voz cansada.

Yamato**: Agora se troque** – foi em direção a porta – **Arigatou Shizune-san.**

Shizune**: H-hai.**

Yamato: **E Sakura.**

Sakura: - me sentei no chão – **Hum?**

Yamato**: Começaremos a 5:30, cada minuto atrasado eu acrescento 10 minutos de corrida.**

Não esperei mais nada, saí correndo para o closet.

Yamato: **Shizune-san acompanhe-me até a sala de treino?**

Shizune:** Claro** – fechou a porta.

Não sei como eu consegui me trocar em três minutos, vesti o top vermelho com a minha marca, um circulo branco, nas costas e um shorts preto, luvas e tênis preto e corri para a cozinha. Tomei um copo de suco correndo e terminei o meu lanche no caminho para a sala de treinamento.

Yamato: - apertou o cronometro –**Pontual.**

Sakura: **Claro.**

A sala era separada da mansão, era grande e bem arejada, ainda esta cedo então as luzes estão ligadas, há vários equipamentos de combate e de condicionamento, embora acredito que não vou usá-los hoje.

Yamato:** Vamos começar.**

Sakura**: Hai.**

Ele alongou comigo por uns minutos e logo eu estava correndo com ele ao meu lado, estou vendo que vai ser uma longa manhã.

Paramos ao meio dia em ponto para almoçar, felizmente ou não meus pais estavam presentes, eles gostaram, e muito, que o Yamato-sensei tivesse vindo ao Japão para continuar o meu treinamento e adoraram o castigo que ele me deu em razão da tal briga.

Terminamos o almoço e esperamos meia hora antes de começar os exercícios de novo, tempo de sobra para meu pai discutir com Yamato-sensei sobre o campeonato desse ano e quais são as probabilidades de minha vitoria, quando deu o tempo voltamos e fizemos uma hora de alongamentos e meditação. Pois é, lá nos Estados Unidos essa era a minha rotina todos os finais de semana e três vezes por semana no período da tarde.

Nem vi a hora passar quando percebi já eram quase quatro da tarde e estávamos fazendo um lanchinho, ou vocês acham que sou mutante o suficiente para continuar ininterruptamente por horas?

Yamato**: Mesmo que tenha feito todos os exercícios sem problema hoje, percebi uma queda no seu condicionamento.**

Sakura**: Já tem meses que eu estou parada.**

Yamato**: E comendo feito uma condenada. ¬¬**

Sakura: **Eu estava de férias.**

Yamato**: Por isso temos que voltar com as nossas corridas matinais aos finais de semana.**

Sakura: **Coitada da Shizune. **

Yamato: **Ela também deve estar em forma também** – ele divagou.

Sakura: **Boa forma...... sei ¬¬**

Yamato: - acordando – **Para te acompanhar, é claro. ù.u**

Sakura: **Não quer dizer NOS acompanhar?**

Yamato: **Er... é** – risada sem graça.

Sakura: - peguei uma maça – **Por que não fala com ela?**

Yamato: **O que?**

Sakura: **Acha mesmo que me engana?**

Yamato: - suspiro - **Por que falaria?**

Sakura**: Porque eu acho que ela também sente o mesmo.**

Yamato: **Sério?**

Sakura: **Assim vocês se resolvem, e você para de me dar exercícios extras só para ficar perto dela **¬¬

Yamato: **Eu não faço isso **u.u

Sakura: **Não? **¬¬

Yamato: **Não. **u.u

Sakura: ¬¬

Yamato: u.u

Sakura: ¬¬

Yamato: u.u

Sakura: ¬¬

Yamato: u.u

Sakura: ¬¬

Yamato**: Tá....... mas e se ela me rejeitar?**

Sakura: **Você pelo menos tentou.**

Yamato**: É...**

Sakura: - terminei a maçã – **E eu paro de ganhar exercícios extras.**

Yamato: ¬¬ **boa espertinha, vamos continuar** – levantou.

Sakura: **Hai** – levantei.

Yamato**: Nessas duas horas restantes eu quero que você lute comigo, tente colocar em prática tudo o que sabe sobre taijutsu,não quero que se segure porque não vou poupar-lhe, verei o nível em você esta e amanhã tentaremos novas técnicas.**

Sakura: **Tudo bem** – arrumei minhas luvas.

Yamato: **Venha com tudo** – se preparou.

Tem tempo que estou lutando com ele e não consigo derrubá-lo, mas que diabos, se eu conseguisse ao menos derrubá-lo. Tentei uma rasteira mas ele simplesmente pulou e me chutou para longe, se eu não houvesse bloqueado teria levado em cheio na lateral da cabeça, mas que droga!

Yamato: **Concentre-se, a impaciência prejudica.**

Sakura: **Hai!**

NA CASA

Shizune: - abre a porta – **Gaara-san? Temari-san?**

Temari: - sorriso – **Domo.**

Shizune: **Entrem **– abriu espaço.

Temari: **A Sakura está?**

Shizune: **Hai, deixe-me levá-los ate ela.**

Passaram pelo grande salão e ficaram impressionado com o tamanho requinte da sala, tudo nos mais puros detalhes e móveis belíssimos, logo alcançaram o jardim de beleza inexplicável.

Temari: **Ual! Isso que é jardim.**

Gaara: **Onde ela esta?**

Shizune: **Ali** – apontou para uma construção – **Ela esta com o Yamato.**

Gaara: **Yamato?**

Shizune:** Hai** – pararam na porta.

Temari: **Fazendo o que?**

Shizune: **Treinando** – deslizou a porta e eles entraram.

Temari: **Sugoi** – sussurrou ao ver Sakura lutar

SAKURA'S POV

Estava um pouco menos impaciente, mas ele ainda não havia ao menos ajoelhado, me senti ridiculamente fraca, sei que não devia pensar assim, afinal ele era o melhor do mundo e nada que eu fizesse mudaria isso. Afastei-me para analisar a situação, com um plano na mente avancei na direção dele e tentei acertá-lo pela esquerda, e como previ ele segurou minha mão, tentei novamente tentei um golpe mas dessa vez por baixo e ele bloqueou segurando meu punho, com facilidade ele me rodou e me prendeu contra seu abdômen.

Yamato: **Só isso?**

Eu dei um sorriso para ele, ficando na ponta do pé esquerdo eu levantei o direito com a intenção de acertar seu rosto, para se proteger ele soltou meus braços, bingo! Aproveitando a brecha eu deslizei por debaixo de suas pernas e acertei seus joelhos fazendo-o se ajoelhar, preparei para acertar um golpe.

Sakura: **Nunca!**

Mas antes que eu conseguisse ele virou o rosto com um sorriso e segurou meu pulso, não acredito que ele previu isso! Puxou meu braço e antes que eu caísse ele posicionou sua mão na minha barriga e me arremessou longe, bati uma vez no chão antes de cair de costas fazendo um alto barulho.

Sakura: **Droga!** – ofegando.

Yamato: **Vejo que não esta tão fora de forma assim.**

Temari: **Nossa! Isso foi demais!!**

Shizune: **Sakura!**

Ainda deitada virei minha cabeça para a porta e vi Shizune vir correndo até mim seguido de Temari e Gaara, desde quando eles estão aí?

Yamato**: Acho que por hoje acabamos** – abaixou-se perto de mim **– Espero não termos mais problemas em relação a brigas, não é?** – jogou uma toalha em minha cabeça.

Sakura: **Espero.**

Shizune: **Se machucou Sakura?**

Sakura: **Não foi nada Shizune.**

Yamato**: Até amanhã** – levantou – **É bom acordar as 6horas. Ou prefere que eu te acorde?**

Sakura: **Não precisa. **– apressei em dizer -** Mas amanhã é sábado** – resmunguei colocando a toalha no rosto.

Yamato: **Certo. 6:15** – passou por Gaara e Temari – **Ola garotos!**

Temari: **Yo!**

Gaara: **Hun.**

Yamato: **Shizune, pode me acompanhar ate a saída?**

Shizune: **Claro! Sakura, vai querer comer alguma coisa?**

Sakura: **Se você fizer eu agradeço.**

Shizune:** Hai. Com licença **– saiu.

Temari: **Não sabia que você lutava. Por que não me contou?**

Sakura: **Você não perguntou** – tirei a toalha.

Temari: **Mas você deveria ter contado.**

Gaara: **Você esta horrível.**

Sakura**: ¬¬ você também estaria se estivesse treinando desde as 5:30 da manhã.**

Temari: **Que pique.**

Sakura**: Temari **– me levantei – **Eu faço isso desde os quinze anos.**

Gaara: **Então já é uma lutadora?**

Sakura: **Isso.**

Temari: **Soube de um campeonato. Vai competir?**

Sakura: **Eu não posso faltar, afinal...**

Temari: **Será que ele me treina também?** – olhinhos brilhando.

Sakura: **Eu não sei. **¬¬

Temari**: Então eu vou ver** –saiu correndo.

Sakura: **Animada assim sempre?**

Gaara: **Por luta, desde criança.**

Sakura:** Entendo** – meio sorriso.

Gaara: **Ajuda?** – estendeu a mão.

Sakura: **Muito obrigado.** – aceitei e me levantei.

Gaara:** Sakura**

Eu senti cuidado em sua voz.

Sakura: **Hum?**

Gaara: **Nada, pode deixar.**

Já sei sobre o que ele quer falar.

Sakura: **é sobre o Yamato não é? Pode perguntar.**

Ele passou alguns instantes pensativo e depois perguntou.

Gaara: **Depois de tudo o que aconteceu com você, acha correto ficar sozinha com um homem adulto mais forte?**

Sakura: **Yamato-sensei é um velho amigo do meu pai, nos ajudou em outros casos.**

Gaara: **Mas você não ficou com nenhuma.... – **ele não conseguiu terminar.

Sakura: **Sequela?**

Gaara: ... – assentiu com a cabeça.

Sakura: **Deveria. Mas por algumas razões eu consegui tratar.**

Gaara: **Mesmo assim.**

Sakura: **E além do mais, a Shizune esta sempre por perto, é como se ela fosse minha segurança pessoal.**

Gaara: **Ela estava na casa.**

Sakura: **Verdade, ela me deixa sozinha poucas vezes. Mas é aí que eu amo a tecnologia **– apontei para uma câmera.

Gaara: **Câmeras?**

Sakura: **Espalhadas por todo o perímetro da casa.**

Gaara: **Hum.**

Sakura: **Vamos.**

Andamos calmamente até a casa para o café, como ele ainda não estava posto eu deixei a Temari e o Gaara conversando com o Yamato e subi para um banho rápido, coloquei uma blusinha branca e um short jeans, sequei o cabelo e o baguncei um pouco. Desci rapidamente e peguei o final da conversa deles, Temari havia conseguido o que diminuía dois dias do meu treinamento, n.n, mas quando chegassem as competições eu teria que treinar praticamente junto a ela.

Yamato não ficou para tomar café conosco, ele saiu com a Shizune, acho que ele finalmente vai se mover. Temari fez uma maior algazarra na mesa e o coitado do Gaara que estava ao seu lado devia estar quase surdo, e por estar tão quieto começamos a encher sua paciência.

Sakura: **Ah Gaara! Larga de ser chato. Por que não quer dizer?**

Gaara: **Isso não interessa a vocês.**

Sakura: **Um número.**

Temari: **Eu já lhe vi com.... oito.**

Sakura: **Nossa.**

Gaara: **Não vou dizer.**

Temari**: Não tenho o direito de saber com quantas você já ficou?**

Gaara: **Não.**

Sakura: **E eu?** – olhinhos brilhando.

Gaara: **Não.**

Sakura: **Chato.**

Temari: **Os olhinhos brilhantes não funcionam com ele.**

Sakura: **Eu me esqueci disso.**

Gaara: **Exato** – meio sorriso.

Sakura: **Falando nisso, por que estão aqui?**

Temari: **Eu queria ver se você estava bem, e como havia conseguido bater na Ino. Mas depois do que vi já respondeu.**

Sakura: **E você Gaara?**

Gaara: **Vim trazê-la.**

Temari: **E....?**

Gaara: - suspiro cansado – **Te trazer as matérias.**

Sakura: **Verdade, eu havia me esquecido.**

Temari: **Bom, eu tenho que ir.**

Gaara: **Eu...**

Temari: **Você fica para ajudá-la.**

Gaara: ¬¬

Sakura**: Não tem necessidade.**

Temari: **Tem sim. Eu pego um taxi.**

Sakura: **Tem certeza?**

Temari: **Sim **– saiu da mesa – **Agente se vê segunda?**

Sakura: **Claro.**

Temari: **Ate mais** – saiu.

Gaara**: Parece que não vai se livrar de mim tão cedo** – meio sorriso.

Sakura: **Hum..... acho que eu posso agüentar** – devolvi o meio sorriso.

Eu fui ao quarto buscar o meu material e não demorei muito a voltar, quando eu o encontrei ele estava olhando as fotos dispostas em cima de um armário.

Sakura: **Beleza é genético.**

Gaara: **Então acho que pulou sua geração.**

Sakura: **Malvado** – me aproximei.

Gaara: **O que o professor de biologia faz nessa foto?**

Encarei uma foto em que eu devia ter uns sete anos na qual Orochimaru me segurava no colo, ele sorria lindamente enquanto eu dava um largo sorriso exagerado.

Sakura: **A minha preferida.**

Gaara: **Preferida?**

Sakura: **Gaara** – o repreendi – **Ele é meu padrinho.**

Gaara: **Sério?** – ele pareceu não acreditar.

Sakura: **É serio!**

Gaara: **Então quando disse que ele era um velho amigo da família.**

Sakura: **Eu quis dizer padrinho.**

Gaara**: Inesperado.**

Sakura: **Vamos começar?** – fui até uma mesa.

Gaara: **Claro.**

_Continua... _

* * *

YO MINNA!!!

To com muita preguiça de escrever aqui, afinal eu ainda tenho que digitar uma outra fic, ela vai ser NEJI X TENTEN, com o nome de UM MERO DESCUIDO MEU.

Reviews??? .... n.n9


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer**: _Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem._

* * *

Gaara: **Então quando disse que ele era um velho amigo da família.**

Sakura: **Eu quis dizer padrinho.**

Gaara**: Inesperado.**

Sakura: **Vamos começar?** – fui até uma mesa.

Gaara: **Claro.**

**

* * *

**

She Wolf

Perdi a hora de quanto tempo fiquei ali estudando, ele estava meio estressado porque eu não conseguia entender a questão que estava escrita no seu caderno, como era matéria nova eu tive de acompanhar em seu caderno, ou seja, nossas cadeiras estavam praticamente grudadas uma na outra.

Gaara: **Entendeu agora?**

Sakura: **Agora sim.**

Gaara: **Demorou.**

Sakura: **A sua letra que é ruim.**

Desviei minha atenção dos cadernos quando senti sua risada quente em meu pescoço, percebi que estávamos perigosamente próximos quando encarei aqueles olhos verdes extremamente convidativos, instantaneamente olhei para seus lábios, que deveriam ser normais, mas para mim, pareciam ter uma diferença impressionante de todos que já tive oportunidade de provar, qual seria o gosto que ele deveria ter? Provavelmente de canela.

Queria muito beijá-lo, mas tinha medo, porém nem sabia sobre o que eu realmente temia, me mantive imóvel tentando muito reprimir o que a muito tempo não sentia, algo que fora roubado de mim.

Estava enlouquecendo em duvida até sentir-me totalmente anestesiada com seus lábios macios tocarem os meus com gentileza, sim, com toda certeza era canela. Senti sua pele quente na minha, suas mão hesitaram a tocar meu rosto, porém não aprofundamos o beijo, nossos lábios param de se mexer e ficamos a uma distancia de milímetros um do outro.

De repente senti meu rosto incendiar, abaixei minha cabeça não tendo coragem de encará-lo. Que covardia a minha, parecia uma criança envergonhada tentando se esconder. Percebendo minha reação ele se retraiu no mesmo instante.

Gaara: **Eu tenho que ir.**

Juntou suas coisas em uma velocidade impressionante e eu não consegui dizer nada ou ao menos mover-me novamente.

Gaara: **Você deve estar cansada. Nos vemos segunda.**

Ele foi em direção a saída, isso pareceu descongelar-me, levantei da cadeira e corri em sua direção parando perto da parede que dividia a sala com a entrada.

Sakura: **Gaara!**

Gaara: **Sim** – ele se virou para mim.

Sakura: **Er..** – tentei encará-lo – **Bom... eu...**

Gaara: **O que?**

Sakura: - suspirei – **Até segunda** – virei a cabeça.

Gaara: **Até.**

Quando ele saiu voltei a mesa e juntei minhas coisas calmamente e arrastando-me fui para o meu quarto. Atirei minhas coisas na escrivaninha e me joguei na cama. O que diabos eu fiz? Posso ter acabado com tudo, não queria fazer isso com ele, não queria deixar a impressão de que eu queria alguma coisa.

Não, espera! Não é que eu não queira, mas não consigo expressar o que se passa por mim nesse momento da minha vida. Eu não sei se posso me envolver com alguém tão profundamente como agora, é muito doloroso para mim. Mas eu não quero que ele se afaste de mim, mesmo detestando admitir a presença de Gaara se tornou mais do que necessária para mim, sem perceber acabei colocando minhas esperanças nele, que o mundo não é tão cinza como passei a vê-lo.

E hoje acabei com isso tudo agindo como uma criança gananciosa. Não estranharia se o Gaara passasse a me tratar com indiferença a partir de hoje, bom, mais do que o normal.

Acordei ás seis horas, acho que o meu relógio biológico esta funcionando novamente, levantei-me e fiz a minha higiene matinal descendo em seguida para tomar café ainda pensativa sobre o dia de ontem, não sei se fui justa com ele ontem, creio que sim, não estou preparada para isso de novo, mesmo depois de três anos.

Shizune: **Já levantou?** – ela disse assim que entrei na cozinha.

Sakura: **Não aja como se fosse a primeira vez**. – disse indiferente.

Shizune**: H-hai. Quer algo em especial para o café?**

Sakura: **Não**. – continuei no mesmo tom.

Shizune: **Precisa de algo?**

Sakura: **Nada. Pode ir** – dei as costas para ela a fim de procurar algo na geladeira.

Fiz um sanduíche e o comi junto ao um copo de leite puro. Encostada no balcão da cozinha seguia com os olhos as funcionarias correndo de um lado para o outro para terminarem de arrumar a mesa do café, meu pai acordaria cedo para sua pescaria. Terminei meu café e me direcionei a sala principal sem falar com ninguém ainda absorta em meus pensamentos, realmente, eu detestava essa semana.

Saito: **Já esta acordada filha?** – descendo as escadas.

Sakura: **Treino**.

Saito: - chegou a minha frente – **Esta tudo bem?**

Sakura: **Hai **– disse sem emoção.

Saito: **Se você diz** – beijou minha testa – **Tenha um bom dia.**

Sakura: **Você também pai.**

Passei pela grande sala em direção aos fundos da casa.

Saito: **O que aconteceu?**

Shizune: **Esta perto da data.**

Saito: **Faz tempo que eu não a vejo assim.**

Shizune: **Sabe que quando o dia se aproxima é normal ela ficar assim.**

Saito: **O que eu posso fazer?**

Shizune**: Senhor, você já fez o que podia e ainda mais, ajudou ele quando ela mais precisou.**

Saito: **Mas eu poderia ter evitado.**

Shizune: **Todos poderíamos ter evitado. Mas você a ajudou depois de tudo, e isso foi muito importante. Você a tirou desse lugar, estabeleceu uma base firme para ela recomeçar, contratou os melhores profissionais para ela se reerguer mentalmente, e depois de tudo não desistiu dela quando as coisas não saiam como o planejado** – meio sorriso – **Você é o melhor pai que ela poderia ter.**

Saito: **Falando assim até parece que eu sou um titã.**

Shizune; **Mas você é um titã, senhor.**

Saito: **Hai hai, o meu café?**

Shizune: **Esta pronto. Por aqui.**

Eu socava o saco de areia com toda a força que podia como se aquele objeto pudesse descarregar toda a minha irritação. Que droga! Por que o Yamato não chega logo?

Sakura: **Merda de dia** – parei.

Yamato: **Yo Sakura!** – abriu a porta.

Sakura: **Esta atrasado** – disse irritada.

Yamato: **Hai hai. Gomem.**

Sakura: **Vamos logo com isso.**

Yamato – suspiro **– Claro.**

Passei o dia treinando concentradamente o que Yamato elogiou muito, e quando sai do treino tomei um banho e pulei nas cobertas certa de que o sono não demoraria muito a me abater depois de um dia puxado.

No domingo eu soube que o Yamato não viria em razão de um compromisso, então eu passaria o dia inteiro sem fazer absolutamente nada, tudo o que eu queria ¬¬. Meus pais haviam chamado uma infinidade de tio e tias para o almoço, e como não estava a fim de me socializar fiquei navegando na internet a manhã inteira e só desci na hora em que o almoço estava servido. Daí vocês sabem, cumprimentar todo mundo foi foda e o pior foi fingir felicidade para não acabar com o clima de festa.

Terminando o almoço eu fui para os fundos da casa e sentei-me em um dos bancos para espairecer, tinha que pensar em boas formas de conversar com o Gaara amanhã. Que coisa mais estúpida, estou parecendo uma adolescente boba que beija o cara que gosta e depois não sabe o que fazer.

Seneki: - senta ao seu lado – **Sakura.**

Sakura: - continuei encarando o horizonte a minha frente – **Hum.**

Seneki: **Esta tudo bem minha filha?**

Sakura: **Sim.**

Seneki: **Não parece.**

Sakura: **O que faz aqui?**

Seneki: **Falar com você.**

Sakura: **Não precisa.**

Seneki: **Demo...**

Saito: **Querida!** – Gritou – **Pode vir aqui um minuto?**

Seneki: - gritou – **Claro!** – se virou novamente para mim – **Saiba que você não esta sozinha esse ano **– deu um beijo na minha cabeça.

Sakura: - me virei para ela – **Arigatou.**

Ela saiu e logo depois eu fui também, passei o resto do dia no quarto e não foi muito difícil pegar no sono a noite, afinal, passar o dia todo sem fazer nada é dose.

_Continua... _

* * *

YO MINNA!!!

Venho aqui no estado de espírito para digitar a fic. Uahsuah to moidinha, não sei se sabem mas aluno de terceirão não tem mais vida social, e so estudar estudar e estudar, e quando chega o fim de semana depois de estudar de manha a tarde e noite eu vo durmi.

Por essa razão agora são 02:30 da manha e eu digitei esse cap. Pequeno para fic não fica desatualizada.

Reviews??? .... n.n9


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer**: _Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem._

* * *

Capitulo Anterior

Seneki: - gritou – **Claro!** – se virou novamente para mim – **Saiba que você não esta sozinha esse ano **– deu um beijo na minha cabeça.

Sakura: - me virei para ela – **Arigatou.**

Ela saiu e logo depois eu fui também, passei o resto do dia no quarto e não foi muito difícil pegar no sono a noite, afinal, passar o dia todo sem fazer nada é dose.

**

* * *

**

She Wolf

Cheguei cedo à segunda esperando que ele já estivesse chegado, mas encontrei seu lugar vazio, percebam como eu tenho muita sorte. Quem sabe assim é melhor, pois eu posso pensar em uma maneira de conversar com ele sem precisar ficar ouvindo asneiras, e o melhor construir uma mascara para que o resto desse povo não fique me importunando durante o dia.

Estávamos no final da primeira aula e ele ainda não havia aparecido, será que aconteceu algo de serio? Olhei para o meu caderno tentando me concentrar nas formulas, mas as folhas pareciam estar em branco, imagens de acidentes e problemas envolvendo Gaara inundavam a minha mente. O que poderia ter acontecido? Acidente de carro? Possível, aquele louco sempre corre demais. Gangues? Não muito provável. Seqüestro? O pai dele é rico não é? Não pode se descartar essa opção.

Que isso?! Pareço uma mãe preocupada com o filho que não atende o celular, deprimente ¬¬, se bem que eu poderia ligar para ele. Ah é, nem isso eu posso, meus pais confiscaram meu celular como castigo por ter brigado. Merda! Merda de cabeça quente que eu sou, merda de Ino que vem me atormentar, merda de semana, odeio esse mês.

Gaara: **Mal começou a semana e já esta amaldiçoando tudo.**

Ele estava sentado ao seu lugar, e estava ileso. Não que eu me importe. ù.u

Sakura: **E se estiver?**

Gaara: **Que mal humor. Desfaça essa cara amarrada, é tão feia que chega a dar medo** – meio sorriso.

Sakura: **A cara é minha e eu faço o que eu quiser, se esta incomodado pare de olhar.**

Gaara: **Por que esse estresse?**

Sakura: **Nada** – virei o rosto.

Gaara: **Esta assim por causa de sexta?**

Já disse que adoro o jeito direto dele? ¬¬

Gaara: **Não precisa se preocupar.**

Sakura**: O que?** – voltei a encará-lo.

Gaara: **O erro foi meu, e não vou fazer isso de novo. Eu prometo.**

Sakura: **H-hai.**

Gaara: **A não ser que você queira** – meio sorriso.

Senti meu rosto arder levemente.

Sakura: **Como se eu fosse.**

Gaara: **Você esta vermelha** – arqueou a sobrancelha e deu um meio sorriso.

Sakura: **Cala a boca **– virei o rosto fingindo raiva.

Tanto drama que eu fiz esse final de semana se tornou estúpido, aquela novela mexicana que eu fiz em razão de um simples beijo, que nem pode ser chamado de beijo, se tornou um simples acidente. Eu sorriria para ele, mas não vou dar esse gostinho.

Tente: **Sakura** – disse insegura.

Olhei para frente e encontrei uma garota de coques parada segurando algo contra o peito, se eu não me engano ela é a melhor lutadora com armas da escola, acho que ela ficou em segundo no campeonato de luta armada no ano passado.

Sakura: **Sim?**

Tente: **Posso te pedir um favor?**

Sakura: **O q....** – fui interrompida.

Ino**: O que esta fazendo aqui Mitshashi Tenten?**

Ah... esse é o nome dela, mudando de assunto, a Ino ta com umas faixas no nariz, acho que eu bati tão forte que ela realmente teve de fazer uma cirurgia.

Tenten: **Eu vim...**

Karin: **Não importa.**

Ino: - se virou para mim – **Olha o que fez ao meu nariz!**

Sakura: **Ficou melhor.**

Karin: **Você não esta vendo.**

Sakura: **Por isso mesmo.**

Ino: **Sakura, você acabou de extrapolar a minha paciência.**

Sakura: **Imagino a paciência de quem te ensinou a falar "extrapolar".**

Ino: **Não pense que vai conseguir fugir de mim.**

Sakura: **Eu não vou.**

Ino: **Vou acabar com a sua cara.**

Sakura: **Igual à quinta?** – meio sorriso.

Karin: **Você teve sorte?**

Sakura: **Sorte?**

Ino: **Aquilo foi puro reflexo.**

Sakura: ¬¬

Karin: **Um raio não cai duas vezes em um mesmo lugar**.

Sakura: ¬¬

Ino: **Da próxima vez...**

Sakura: **Tenten **– ignorei a Ino – **o que queria?**

Ino: - veia –

Tenten: **Eu gostaria de te pedir uma coisa.**

Ino: - duas veias –

Sakura: **Isso você já disse. O que é?**

Tenten: **Pode assinar isso para mim?** – me estendeu uma revista.

O povo daqui é curioso mesmo ein, ¬¬ , ta todo mundo olhando para cá. Peguei a revista, é da edição do ano passado e tem uma foto minha na capa junto com a frase em letras grandes "CL Baileyi! Bicampeã mundial de taijutsu e campeã mundial de boxe feminino."

Sakura: **É sua?**

Tenten: **Sim. Você foi demais ano passado. Segundo titulo no taijutsu e também do boxe! Não é pra qualquer um.**

Sakura**: Ah..** – meio sorriso – **Verdade **– assinei a revista.

Tenten**: E ainda teve tempo para ser uma das melhores alunas dos Estados Unidos.**

Sakura: - entreguei para ela – **Aqui.**

Tente: **Muito obrigada!** – se virou **– Hinata! Não disse que a conhecia**. – saiu correndo.

Karin: **Você luta?**

Elas ainda estão aqui? ¬¬

Sakura: **Sim.**

Karin: **Credo!**

Ino: **Desde quando?**

Sakura: **Desde os quinze.**

Elas se endireitaram.

Sakura: **Espero ansiosa para ver o que pode aprontar comigo** – meio sorriso.

Ino: **É-é bom mesmo! Vamos Karin.**

As duas se afastaram.

Gaara: **É famosa?**

Sakura: **Parece que sim.**

Ino: - para no meio do caminho – **Ah Sakura.**

Voltei-me para ela.

Ino: **Perdoe-me minha indelicadeza.**

Sakura: **O que? **– arqueei uma sobrancelha.

Ino: **Feliz aniversario** – sorriso malicioso.

Senti meu coração falhar em uma batida e toda minha expressão de repulsa sumir, sendo substituída por uma mascara sem expressão nenhuma.

Ino: **Que sua noite seja ótima.**

Nem preciso dizer que ela gritou os "parabéns" para que todos pudessem ouvir, mas não consegui prestar atenção ao meu redor, estava ocupada em tentar livrar minha mente de flashbacks que insistiam em voltar depois de tanto tempo, talvez seja porque esse ano é o primeiro em que não tomo meus remédios.

Abaixei minha cabeça permitindo que minha franja cobrisse os meus olhos para que ninguém pudesse perceber a dor que eles provavelmente deveriam estar transmitindo neste exato momento. Mas ao contrario do que estão pensando nenhuma lagrima surgiu, não há uma produção de lagrimas quando eu me lembro dessas cenas, somente um sentimento de pena e arrependimento, muito forte por sinal.

Gaara: **Sakura?** – ele já estava ao meu lado – **Esta tudo bem?**

Eu somente consegui balançar a cabeça afirmando fracamente.

Gaara: **Tem certeza?**

Sakura: **Com licença.**

Levantei-me do meu lugar e sai calmamente da sala em direção do banheiro, baixos murmúrios preenchiam meus ouvidos, porem todos eles não decodificados, não passando de somente murmúrios sem significados.

Depois de uns minutos no banheiro feminino percebi que e segunda aula já havia começado, mas não tinha vontade nenhuma de entrar numa sala onde provavelmente todos ficariam falando de mim o resto do dia.

Saindo do banheiro caminhei para os fundos da escola a procura de um lugar sossegado para que pudesse apenas sentar e não ser incomodada, achei uma arvores pequena ao meio de todas as outras, fui em direção a essa com a intenção de sentar-me debaixo de sua sombra.

Monitor: - passando pelos corredores – **Esses alunos inventam cada uma **– avista Sakura – **Mas o que....? Oê! Você aí...**

Começou a andar em direção a Sakura, e quando estava perto da porta foi impedido de continuar, pois uma mão com unhas vermelhas segurara seu braço.

Monitor: **Tsunade-sama.**

A diretora estava parada perto a porta segurando seu braço, tentou se soltar mas ela firmou mais o seu aperto para que ele não conseguisse se liberar.

Monitor: **O que esta fazendo Tsunade-sama?**

Tsunade: **Deixe-a.**

Monitor: **O que?**

Tsunade: **Deixe-a.**

Monitor: **Mas ela esta fora da turma.**

Tsunade: **Ela tem a minha licença.**

Monitor: **Mas.... As regras.**

Tsunade: **Não ouviu o que eu disse?** – aumentou um pouco o tom de voz.

Monitor: **Sim senhora!**

Tsunade: **Tudo bem.**

Monitor: **Mas eu não entendo. Por quê?**

Tsunade: **Por que hoje esta um belo dia para espairecer.** – olhou a rosada sentada pela janela.

Monitor – cara de desentendido –

Não sei bem o tempo que passou enquanto estive recostada na pequena arvore branca ao meio de todas aquelas vermelhas, olhando para suas folhas eu tentava descobrir o porquê dela ser diferente de todas as demais no pátio. A explicação mais lógica era a da genética, eu já havia estudado isso, genes recessivos e dominantes, mas nada disso parecia fazer a mínima noção para mim, não hoje.

E por que eu estava assim hoje? Nunca fui fácil de abater, principalmente nestes dias, e por que razão eu estava assim hoje? Seria porque cada vez que eu olhava para esse imenso território eu lembrava de momentos que passei aqui há anos atrás.

O vento sobrou às folhas daquela pequena arvore e algumas se soltaram permitindo-se a seguir junto ao vento o caminho do desconhecido. Apenas uma dessas folhas não seguiu o caminho seguiu a força da gravidade ate o chão. Mas antes que ela tocasse o chão estendi minha mão e a peguei, perto do meu rosto eu abri a mão pra visualizar a pequena fugitiva.

Por que motivos somente essa tinha sido escolhida para trilhar um caminho diferente e menos emocionante que suas companheiras? Havia sido deixada para trás por aquelas que passaram a vida ao seu lado. Sorri diante da minha baboseira filosófica, e antes que pudesse pensar em algo um vento forte soprou e levou a pequena da minha mão em direção das outras que haviam acabado de sumir.

Gaara: **Não sabia que gostava tanto assim de flores brancas.**

Virei minha cabeça em direção a sua voz, o vento soprava levemente seus cabelos e sua camisa desajeitada, lindo.

Sakura: **Nem eu.**

Gaara: **Posso me sentar?**

Cheguei um pouco para o lado para que ele se sentasse, o que ele fez sem demoras. Olhei de canto para ver como ele estava, recostado na arvore com uma das pernas flexionada e a outra esticada, mantinha a cabeça levemente erguida e com os olhos fechados.

Gaara: **Ate quando vai ficar me secando?**

Sakura: - virei meu rosto – **convencido.**

Gaara: - risada –

Ficamos por mais alguns segundos em silencio aproveitando o momento, a presença de Gaara me fez perceber que eu não estava sozinha para enfrentar meus problemas, na verdade eu não sei quando pensei que estava sozinha, pois esse ano eu tinha meus pais, meus amigos e ele, poderia não ter ninguém, mas se ele estivesse presente já era mais do que o suficiente.

Gaara: **Quer ir embora**? – ainda de olhos fechados.

Sakura: **Embora?**

Gaara: **Sim.**

Sakura: - olhando para cima **– Não.**

Gaara: **Não?**

Sakura: **Fugir dos problemas não os resolve.**

Gaara: **Temari.**

Sakura: **Sim** – risada.

Deitei minha cabeça em seu ombro e fechei meus olhos aproveitando aroma amadeirado que ele exalava. A minha sensação de paz foi tão dominante que acabei cochilando no seu ombro, acordei quando o ouvi me chamando.

Gaara: **Nossa, você dormiu mesmo.**

Sakura: - me ajeitando – **Desculpa.**

Gaara: **Tudo bem** – se levantando e estendeu a mão para mim – **Vamos.**

Sakura: **Temos que ir mesmo?**

Gaara: **Sim.**

Sakura**: Ah...** – fingi uma cara de emburrada.

Gaara: **o sinal já bateu.**

Sakura: **Tudo bem** – aceitei sua ajuda.

Seguimos ate a nossa turma, parecia que eu tinha ficado fora por uns dias, a sensação era estranha, e mais estranho ainda eram os olharem que eram dirigidos a mim, parece ate que todo mundo ta com dor de estomago ¬¬.

O resto do dia passou normalmente, eu ignorando esse povo idiota, ignorando as retardadas das patricinhas, e ignorando a presença de Sasuke no mesmo recinto que eu. Ate mesmo porque não estava a fim de brigar e ganhar mais uma maratona de exercícios. Junto a Temari estava Gaara me esperando próximo ao seu carro, havia me atrasado um pouco na saída, provavelmente teria de ouvir um discurso politizado de Gaara sobre meus atrasos.

Sasuke: **Sakura.**

Parei ao lado de Gaara e me virei para encontrá-lo parado na porta de seu carro.

Sakura: **O que é?**

Sasuke: **Deixe-me parabenizar-lhe por mais um ano de vida.**

Sakura: N**ão preciso de nada vindo de você.**

Sasuke: **Mal educada como sempre. Onde estão seus modos**.

FLASH BACK ON

Sasuke: - segurou os braços da menina em cima da cabeça dela – **Quanta relutância.**

Sakura: **Saia de cima de mim! Seu bastardo!**

Sasuke: - aproximou seu rosto ao dela – **Onde estão seus modos?**

FLASH BACK OFF

Balancei a cabeça levemente para afastar aquelas imagens, voltei a encará-lo com ódio.

Sakura: **Não preciso deles com você, sua criatura repugnante.**

Sasuke: **Já era de se esperar isso de uma Haruno.**

Temari: **Vamos embora.**

Sasuke: **Sabe que não pode fugir de mim.**

Fugir?

FLASH BACK ON

Sakura: **Saia!** – deu uma joelhada nele.

Aproveitando a brecha, ela correu para a porta, mas na hora em que puxou a maçaneta da porta percebeu que a porta estava trancada, o desespero cada vez mais aumentava.

Sakura: **Kuso! **– chacoalhou a maçaneta.

Sasuke**: Esta trancada** - sussurrou no ouvido dela.

Antes que ela pudesse dizer algo ele a virou e a prendeu pelo pescoço sem apertar.

Sasuke: **Acha que pode fugir de mim? Eu vou te atormentar pelo resto da sua miserável vidinha. **

FLASH BACK OFF

Não quero me lembrar disso!!

Sakura: **Eu não tenho que te ouvir** – disse indiferente.

Temari: **Já chega Uchiha**. – segurou os ombros de Sakura e sentiu que ela estava tremendo – **Vamos embora Sakura.**

Sakura: **Hai.**

Sasuke: **Você é só uma garotinha assustada Sakura, vire uma mulher.**

Mulher...

FLASH BACK ON

Sasuke a pegou pelos braços e a arrastou de volta para a cama.

Sakura: **Sasuke, você não é assim.**

Sasuke: **Você que não me conhece direito** – jogou-a na cama.

Sakura: **Por favor! Não faça isso comigo.**

Tentou correr dele pelo outro lado da cama, mas antes que conseguisse Sasuke a pegou pelos pés e a puxou, Sakura não conseguiu conter um grito de desespero.

Sakura: **Você esta louco!**

Sasuke: **Eu sei. E é você que vai me aliviar.**

Dominada pelo medo tentou novamente escapar, porem ele foi mais rápido e puxou seus cabelos ate derrubá-la na cama, sem demoras subiu em cima dela.

Sakura: **Seu desgraçado! Vou acabar com a sua vida**! – gritou irritada.

Sasuke: **Não se eu acabar com a sua primeiro **– segurou-lhe o rosto com uma mão** – Não se preocupe Sakura, vou lhe transformar em uma mulher.**

FLASH BACK OFF

PARA! PARA! PARA!

Temari: - sentiu os tremores aumentarem – **Gaara!**

Gaara: - passou o braço pelo ombro de Sakura e a aproximou de si – **Não tem mais o que fazer Uchiha?** – disse irritado.

Sasuke**: Sim, tenho um compromisso mesmo** – deu uma risada de deboche – **Obrigado por me lembrar Sabaku.**

Gaara: **Não faço questão de seu agradecimento.**

Sasuke: **Sakura...**

Olhei para ele.

Sasuke: **Vou estar livre a noite. Pode me fazer uma visita se quiser.**

Dei um passo para trás e inconscientemente me encolhi contra o Gaara. Juro que não queria ser fraca assim, principalmente em um momento como esse, o que diabos há de errado comigo? Senti Gaara me apertar mais como se mostrasse para mim que o Uchiha não podia me tocar.

Sasuke: **Fraca como sempre** - Ele entrou no seu carro e saiu cantando pneus.

Gaara me conduziu ate o banco de trás do seu veiculo e logo saímos daquele lugar o mais depressa possível. Temari e Gaara conversavam nos bancos da frente mas eu não conseguia ouvi-los, flashes passavam pela minha cabeça como um filme de terror.

FLASH BACK ON

Sakura: **Sasuke eu não estou pronta para isso ainda! **

Sasuke: **Essa desculpa não cola mais.**

Sakura: **Não é desculpa. Eu estou falando serio!**

Sasuke**: Eu não estou nem ai para você.**

Sakura: **Sasuke, por favor! Por favor, Sasuke-kun**!

Sasuke: **Vou lhe fazer implorar por outra coisa **– arrancou a saia dela.

Sakura: **YAMETEEEE!!!** – Gritou.

FLASH BACK OFF

Gritos, gritos e gritos. Meus gritos…

FLASH BACK ON

Sakura**: Iie!!** – se debatia.

(...)

Sakura: **Pare!!!**

(...)

Sakura: **Você esta me machucando!!**

(...)

Sakura: **Itai! Yamete!!**

(...)

Sakura: **Isso dói!!** – chorava.

(...)

Sakura: **Sasuke!!!**

FLASH BACK OFF

Gritos dele...

FLASH BACK ON

Sasuke: **Cale-se!** – bateu em seu rosto novamente.

(...)

Sasuke: **Nunca!!**

(…)

Sasuke: **É assim que você gosta!!!**

(...)

Sasuke: **Ainda não posso te ouvir!!!**

(...)

Sasuke: **Mais alto!!** – gargalhava.

FLASH BACK OFF

Só ouço gritos, faça-os parar!! Faça parar! Faça parar!

Temari: **O que aconteceu ali?**

A voz de Temari me resgatou de meus pesadelos internos. Abaixei minha cabeça rezando para que não ter que contar aquela historia novamente, não quero que os gritos voltem.

Gaara: **Sakura... eu devo?**

Levantei a cabeça lentamente tentado evitar seu olhar, estávamos parados esperando o sinal abrir, não pude adiar por muito tempo e olhei para seus olhos pelo retrovisor.

O verde suave dos seus olhos me acalmou um pouco e longe daquela situação eu respirei fundo e me recompus, tentei abrir a boca e lhe responder, mas parecia que Havaí esquecido como fazer a voz sair, o medo de que quando eu fosse dizer algo a única coisa que saísse fosse um grito.

Ele continuou me olhando pelo retrovisor e encontrou a resposta em meus olhos. Voltou seu olhar para frente e moveu o carro depois que uma orquestra de buzinas anunciava que o sinal já havia aberto.

Gaara: **Conversamos em casa.**

Temari se voltou para mim e segurou minha mão que agora pouco se espremiam contra a minha mochila.

Temari: **Calma Sakura. Nós estamos aqui com você.**

As palavras dela acalmaram as ondas nervosas que afogavam meu coração, era bom saber que tinha amigos com quem eu realmente podia contar.

C_ontinua..._

* * *

YO MINNA!!!

Tudo bem com vocês??? Demorei né?? Culpa minha mesmo, deu uma preguiça de digitar....

Gente eu preciso perguntar uma coisa crucia para o próximo cap. Vocês querem que explique em detalhes o que aconteceu, ou seja hentai, ou querem que eu somente passe pelos fatos mais importantes, ou seja sem hentai???

Os dois já tão escritos, só faltam decidir, o que vocês preferem?

Reviews??? .... n.n9


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer**: _Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem._

* * *

Capitulo Anterior

Temari se voltou para mim e segurou minha mão que agora pouco se espremiam contra a minha mochila.

Temari: **Calma Sakura. Nós estamos aqui com você.**

As palavras dela acalmaram as ondas nervosas que afogavam meu coração, era bom saber que tinha amigos com quem eu realmente podia contar.

**

* * *

**

**She Wolf**

Como sempre eles me deixaram na porta de casa, mas eu estava muito distante para reparar ou ate mesmo escutar o falatório de Shizune ou os questionamentos preocupados de meus pais. A única coisa que eu queria no momento era ficar sozinha, mas não em silencio, pois com o silencio vinham lembraças, e lembranças não eram bem vindas hoje,

Shizune: **Vão ficar para o jantar?**

Temari: **Não, nós temos de ir. Fica para outro dia.**

Shizune: **Tudo bem então**.

Temari: **Já ne Sakura** – acenou para mim

Sakura: - acenei de volta –

Gaara: **Boa noite** – saiu da casa acompanhado de Temari.

Temari: - entrando no carro – **Ela vai ficar bem?**

Gaara: **Amanhã ela não vai a escola** – saiu da propriedade dos Harunos.

Temari: **Como sabe?**

Gaara: **Sabendo.**

Temari: **Posso saber também?**

Gaara: **A historia é a que fez ela ir embora** – virou uma esquina.

Estava a mesa com os meus pais jantando, embora tenha comido o que estava no prato a sensação de um furo logo abaixo da minha garanta sugando o que havia ingerido impedia-me de me satisfazer. Mesmo com a tentativa de dialogo deles eu não conseguia responder mais do que uma palavra monossiliba, assim era melhor.

Sakura: **Vou ao meu quarto.** – levantei da mesa.

Seneki: **Boa noite filha.**

Sakura: **Hum** – subindo as escadas.

Chegando ao meu quarto segui minha rotina automaticamente, e perdi a noção de tempo de quanto fiquei sentada na minha cama com os fones de ouvidos reproduzindo uma pesada canção. Percebi que Shizune havia entrado no quarto quando senti o lado da minha cama afundar e a vi segurando um copo d'agua com dois comprimdos laranjas.

Shizune: **O certo era que você passasse essa época nesse ano sem eles, mas acho que você ainda não esta preparada.**

Ainda no meu lugar eu peguei o que ela me estendia e os engoli sem problema. Dizendo alguma coisa ela saiu do quarto e eu escorreguei para debaixo das cobertas sem tirar os meus fones, o remédio era muito forte, não demoraria ate que eu apagasse completamente.

**~~~~OBS: Passado da Sakura, possui hentai, quem não quiser ler pule a parte em itálico, não ira prejudicar a historia~~~~**

_Por mais que colocasse toda sua força em seus golpes para que ao menos fizesse o Uchiha sair de cima de si não consegui ao menos fazê-lo sentir algo, o sorriso presunçoso aumentava cada vez mais colaborando imensamente para a cara endemoniada do rapaz._

_Sakura: Socorro! Alguém! – gritava em pelos pulmões._

_Sasuke: Grite mais, eu não posso te ouvir ainda – susurrou no ouvido dela._

_Sakura: Você é doente! Saia de cima de mim agora!_

_Sasuke: - encarou-a nos olhos – Você ainda não entendeu? Não manda em mim._

_Sakura: Seu ser repugnante – cuspiu nele._

_Sasuke: Me trata como um cachorro._

_Sakura: Você é um!_

_Sasuke: - sorriso – Já que diz, vou começar a agir como um pelo menos._

_Sakura: O que?_

_Sasuke: Assim pelo menos faço por merecer._

_Ele se dirigiu ate o pescoço pálido de Sakura, que assustou-se muito mais depois da confirmação dele, mas sentiu o mesmo depositar leves beijos no local mesmo assim o medo não sumia e sim aumentava em saltos a cada beijo. Quando menos esperava sentiu uma forte mordida, um alto grito saiu a sua garganta no mesmo momento e o pior era que mesmo depois da mordida ele não soltou facilmente, lagrimas de dor banhavam seu rosto já molhado e manchado pelo lápis que havia em seus olhos. Depois de mais alguns momentos de tortura ele largou o lugar para encará-la e ela pode ver os lábios dele manchados de seu sangue._

_Sakura: Esta louco? Esse sangue é meu?_

_Sasuke: Sim_

_Sakura: - apavorada – SEU PSICOPATA! SOCORRO! ALGUÉM POR FAVOR ME AJUDE!_

_Sasuke: Sempre_

_Ele a beijou fazendo sentir na sua própria boca o gosto de sangue, mesmo tentando de todos os modos desviar do beijo asqueroso não conseguia escapar, a verdade era essa, era fraca demais ate mesmo para cuidar de si e estava sentindo na pele a falta que faziao conhecimento de pelo menos uma técnica de defesa em vez de uma de beleza._

_Sasuke: Já me cansei disso._

_Rapidamente se desfez da suas vestes inferiores, amendrontada Sakura não conseguia desviar os olhos da porta esperando que alguém a arrombasse a qualquer momento e a salvasse desse tormento, o peso de Sasuke provavelmente deixaria uns belos hematomas na sua pele frágil, mas o que menos importava era a sua pele, queria sair dali a qualquer custo._

_Sasuke: Pode gritar o quanto quiser agora o quanto quiser. Vai ser melhor se o fizer._

_Sakura: Iie! – se debatia._

_Sem esperar qualquer coisa ele a penetrou sem dó e nem piedade destruindo qualquer barreira que havia sem se preocupar com o dor que estava causando a Sakura, a garota perdeu o fôlego decorrente da dor que foi provocada pela violência do Uchiha, por um momento não conseguiu proferir nada, nem mesmo um som, mas isso não durou muito._

_Sakura: Iie! Yamete!_

_Sasuke: Nunca!_

_Sakura: Isso dói!_

_Sasuke: Ainda não consigo te ouvir._

_Ele aumentou o ritmo e consequentemente o sofrimento da garota que dessa vez gritava tanto de desespero quanto de dor, seus gritos foram se tornando cada vez mais estridente._

_Sasuke: Cale-se! – bateu em seu rosto novamente._

_Sakura: Pare. Por favor._

_Sasuke: É assim que você gosta!_

_Sakura: Pare. Por favor._

_Sasuke: Mais alto! – gargalhava._

_Cansada e confusa com o Uchiha, Sakura não tentou mais impedi-lo de fazer qualquer coisa mais que desejasse, somente virou seu rosto para a janela e permitiu que mais lagrimas escorressem pelo seu rosto vermelhos._

_Depois de mais alguns minutos ela sentiu ele completar o que tanto queria, não o encarou quando parou, quando saiu de cima de si ou ate mesmo se ele havia se protegido, apenas continuou encarando a janela devastada e violadam._

_Sasuke: Vista-se._

_Calmamente ela obedeceu a ordem dada por ele e vestiu suas roupas sem vontade de fazer qualquer coisa, quando terminou sentiu seu braço ser puxado violentamente em direção a porta do quarto, ele destrancou a mesma e a arrastou ate a porta da sala onde a jogou para fora da casa._

_Sasuke: O portão estará aberto._

_Ela não disse nada e continuou encarando o chão com um olhar vazio._

_Sasuke: Não apareça nunca mai s - bateu a porta._

_Sakura se virou lentamente e segui em passos calmos ate o portão que não ficava a uma distancia significativa da casa principal. Ao chegar constatou que os portões já estavam abertos passou por eles e continuou seu caminho ate passar a calçada na frente da casa dos Uchihas._

_Passado algum tempo parada olhando para a rua deserta Sakura olhou para seus braços e viu sua bolsa em cima deles, com uma mão procurou o celular dentro da mesma, discou o primeiro numero que veio a sua mente._

_Saito: Alo._

_Ela simplesmente não conseguia pronunciar mais nada._

_Saito: Sakura?_

_Sakura: ..._

_Saito: Sakura é você?_

_Sakura:... h-hai – disse fracamente._

_Saito: Eu ainda estou na reunião minha filha, o que quer?_

_Sakura: Pode vir me buscar? – disse com a voz chorosa._

_Saito: O que aconteceu com seu motorista?_

_Sakura: Não estou em casa._

_Sakura: Não esta? – era perceptível a preocupação._

_Sakura: Não._

_Saito: Onde esta?_

_Sakura: Na calçada._

_Saito: Na onde?_

_Sakura: Na... calçada – a voz falhou._

_Saito: Só um minuto._

_Ele disse que havia acontecido um problema aos sócios e saiu da sala de reuniões apressado em direção ao seu carro._

_Saito: Na calçada da onde?_

_Sakura: Na frente da casa do Uchiha._

_Saito: - arrancou – Da onde?_

_Sakura: Do Uchiha._

_Saito: O que esta fazendo na casa dele? – acelerou._

_Sakura: Eu não sei – começou a chorar._

_Saito: Sakura o que aconteceu?_

_Sakura: Ele.. ele... – o choro não permitia continuar._

_Ele continuou no telefone com ela ate chegar na rua onde ela disse que estava, olhava ansioso para todos os lados procurando-a, ate encontrar uma figura de cabelos rosdos encolhida perto de um muro, parou o carro sem desliga-lo saiu dele imediatamente._

_Saito: Sakura – se aproximou – O que aconteceu?_

_Sakura: Otou sama? – ela continuou de cabeça baixa._

_Saito: Sim, eu estou aqui – abaixou-se na altura dela._

_Sakura: Eu sinto muito – o choro aumentou._

_Saito: Pelo o que?_

_Sakura: A culpa foi minha._

_Saito: O que houve pelo amor de Deus._

_Sakura: - levantou a cabeça – Me desculpe._

_Olhando para a situação em que ela se encontrava Haruno Saito juntou os fato, e principalmente a ferida no pescoço dela, e percebeu o que havia acabado de acontecer com a sua filha. Ela havia sido violentada._

_Saito: Não..._

_Sakura: Me desculpa – começou a chorar descontroladamente._

_Saito: - a abraçou – Você não fez nada._

_Sakura: Otou-sama._

_Saito: Maldito. Maldito. Eu vou mata-lo!_

_Na hora em que pensou em levantar e entrar com o carro pelos portões da mansão sentiu Sakura segurar mais firme em seu palito e a vontade de matar o Uchiha mais novo foi substituída pela necessidade da filha._

_Saito: Eu estou aqui – pegou-a no colo – Venha, vamos cuidar de você._

_Ele a colocou no banco da frente e voltou ao banco do motorista, a morte dolorosa do Uchiha poderia esperar, mas a sua pequena garota não. Decidido, arrancou o carro em direção a delegacia, Sakura não merecia passar por isso, mas era necessário se quisessem pegar o marginal._

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ FIM~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **

Abri os olhos para encontrar as paredes do quarto já claras, olhei para o relógio ao lado da cama e constatei serem dez horas da manhã. Levantei-me de ainda de pijamas desci em direção a cozinha, mesmo sem vontade nenhuma de comer sabia que precisava, peguei uma maça e sai da cozinha. Porem antes de terminar de cruzar a sala encontrei Shizune.

Shizune: **Como esta?**

Sakura: **Bem, na medida do possível** – voltei a andar.

Shizune: **Onde vai?**

Sakura: **Andar.**

Shizune: **Vou te acompanhar.**

Sakura: **Não precisa.**

Shizune: **Sakura, sabe que não posso deixar você andar sozinha.**

Sakura: **Eu...**

Shizune: **Principalmente hoje.**

Sakura: **Shizune** – abaixei a cabeça – **Preciso ficar sozinha um pouco.**

Shizune: **Eu te entendo. Mas eu não posso.**

Sakura: **Não se preocupe, não vou sair da **propriedade – voltei a andar.

Shizune: **Sakura...**

Sakura: **Onegai Shizune.**

Shizune: **Tudo bem, mas cuidado.**

Sakura: **Arigatou.**

Sai da casa trajando apenas a minha calça de moletom preta e um blusa de mangas compridas rosa claro e um chinelo branco, passei pelo grande quintal da casa ate chegar aos fundos da propriedade mais especificamente o bosque. Andei por um tempo ate chegar onde queria, a nascente de um riacho que passava por todo o bosque, sentei-me próximo a água abraçando meu joelho, inspirei fundo o ar fresco que corria pelo ambiente.

_Continua..._

* * *

YO MINNA!

Nossa nem acredito que digitei esse cap em tres horas... 0.0 pra quem não digita nada por semanas eu to melhorando, devem ser as ameças de morte. Asahsuashusah

E ai o que acharam? Ficou bom? Fraco? Forte demais? Sejam bonzinhos, [e o meu primeiro hentai, e não acho que ficou lá essas coisas.

FELIZ FERIADO!

Obrigado pelas reviews!

Reviews? n.n9


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer**: _Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem._

* * *

Capitulo Anterior

Sai da casa trajando apenas a minha calça de moletom preta e uma blusa de mangas compridas rosa claro e um chinelo branco, passei pelo grande quintal da casa ate chegar aos fundos da propriedade mais especificamente o bosque. Andei por um tempo ate chegar onde queria, a nascente de um riacho que passava por todo o bosque, sentei-me próximo a água abraçando meu joelho, inspirei fundo o ar fresco que corria pelo ambiente.

**

* * *

**

She Wolf

O sonho que na verdade era nada mais do que realmente aconteceu há três anos destrancara o cadeado que impedia que impedia sentimentos e flashes do meu maior erro, momentos que demorei a conseguir trancar no fundo da minha mente. Me sinto igual ao primeiro ano que se passou quando me mudei daqui, acho que o ambiente também não é propicio a melhoras, lembro perfeitamente como foi trabalhoso transferir as dores física e mental.

_FLASH BACK ON_

Fora me dito que eu não devia trancafiar as emoções que sentia e sim expressa-las de uma maneira que me trouxesse paz interior. No tempo eu não entendi porcaria nenhuma do que eles queriam dizer com isso e optei por um diário, mas não um que retratasse o meu dia mas sim como estavam sendo o meu progresso.

Não consegui nenhum progresso com aquele maldito caderno, e em um dia um pássaro acertou a minha janela e caiu no quintal da casa, assustada eu fui ver o que havia acontecido e avistei a pobre ave caída no jardin. Aproximei-me dela e me abaixei para ver a criatura se contorcendo de dor e me vi refletida nos seus olhos, ela não estava morrendo por ter batido em minha janela e sim pois havia sido atacada por uma ave maior, olhei para cima e não encontrei nenhum outro animal, provavelmente teria ido embora, voltando-me para a o pássaro abaixo de mim me perguntei que tipo de ser seria capaz de machucá-lo a aquele ponto e o deixar sofrer ate morrer?

Mas também é culpa do pássaro, não é? A culpa é dele sim, deveria estar muito desligado vivendo em sua fantasia que não percebeu quando o predador o espreitava e preparava para dar o bote. A falsa segurança o cegou fatalmente e agora devia calar-se e definhar-se ate a morte, devia se envergonhar, devia ter morrido, por que não morreu? Nem para morreu tinha a capacidade? Que criatura estúpida.

Sakura: **Morra **– o apertou com o pé.

Podia entender claramente os seus gritos de dor, por que continuar vivendo nessa agonia? Morra! Acabe com esse seu sofrimento, é tão mais fácil deixar se levar para um lugar onde não haveria ninguém para assistir o seu humilhante fracasso, finalmente deixaria esse mundo repleto de dor e magoas, apertei-o com mais força sentindo estalos embaixo do meu pé fazendo os seus gritos agoniados aumentar, mas minha raiva não passava, apertei com mais força ate os doloridos barulhos vindo da criatura cessarem, estava morto.

Não! Ele não estava morto, estava livre! Livre da miserável vida que foi submetido por esse mundo cruel. Senti-me ótima quando ele se foi, era como se eu fosse uma heroína por liberar-lo de sua existência vergonhosa e torturante.

Pratiquei minha descoberta durante toda a semana como novos escolhidos, passando do pobre pássaro para ratos, gatos e ate cachorros, realmente havia encontrado um modo de aliviar toda aquela pressão que havia dentro de mim. Numa manha um lindo garotinho havia caído de sua bicicleta e se machucado, seu choro doloroso era um convite para que eu aliviasse sua dor, aproximei-me alguns passos do garotinho loiro pensando de que modo eu poderia ajudá-lo, já havia treinado o suficiente para ser capaz de cuidar de uma vitima maior.

Antes que pudesse alcançá-lo totalmente uma mulher se aproximou, logo supus que era a mãe dele, ela abaixou e afagou os cabelos espetados do garoto e o levantou sussurrando algo no seu ouvido, o choro do garoto cessou totalmente, no mesmo instante ele subiu novamente na bicicleta com um sorriso largo e voltou a andar ao lado de sua mãe.

Impossível! É impossível que uma simples demonstração de carinho como essa seja capaz de aliviar a dor que ele provavelmente teria sentido. Poderia? Se pudesse, por que naquela noite tenebrosa o carinho dos pais não fora o suficiente para livrar aquela dor que ela sentia ate agora? Uma demonstração de afeto tão baixa e insignificante não poderia ser o suficiente para livrar a dor de uma pessoa.

Novamente senti a raiva passar pelo meu corpo como uma corrente elétrica, voltei correndo para a minha casa, mas antes de entrar avistei um sapo parado em meu jardim perto das flores, não estava ferido, somente aproveitava o tempo ameno para descansar, mas algo em mim doía, doía muito, precisava de algo pra me aliviar, e naquele momento a morte daquele ser serviria muito bem.

_FLASH BACK OFF_

Passei um mês torturando e matando pobres criaturas ate contar o fato para a minha psicóloga, como vocês devem imaginar a preocupação dela foi altíssima com a demonstração de uma nova personalidade sociopata. Em uma conversa com meu pai e a Shizune fora decidido que eu devia participar de alguma atividade em que eu deveria desviar a minha raiva, e por experiências a luta foi a melhor atividade que poderia cumprir esse objetivo.

Agradeço todos os dias da minha vida a todos os que me ajudaram a evitar a minha transformação em uma assassina impiedosa. Não foi fácil, admito, tirar a idéia da minha cabeça de que o outro não precisava sofrer para que eu me sentisse melhor foi realmente um trabalho duro, que minhas assim eu só manteria mais espaço aberto para a dor e o desprezo me preencher e envenenar a minha alma com o mais escuro dos venenos. Recuperei-me melhor quando voltei à escola, a relação com as pessoas fez-me criar laços e desejar que eles continuassem foi o que me fez dar valor a vida do próximo, não pensar neles como simples objetos.

Dizem que é fácil desligar-nos da realidade e fantasiar com um universo totalmente novo e feliz, mas discordo, aqueles que sabem os problemas cruéis que já passaram se tornam menos sonhadores passando a manter-se acordados e prontos para as piores coisas que se pode acontecer, a realidade é cruel sim mas a ilusão da fantasia podem ser muito mais traiçoeiras do que se pode pensar, porque cicatrizes nos mostram, onde estivemos não onde iremos.

Saito: **Sakura** – apareceu entre as arvores.

Sakura: **Otou-san?** – me espantei – **O que faz aqui?**

Saito: **Vim te buscar para almoçar.**

Sakura: **Já passou tanto tempo assim?**

Saito: **Sim.**

Sakura: **Gomen.**

Saito: **Tudo bem –** se sentou – **Mas podemos ficar aqui mais um pouquinho.**

Sakura: **Obrigada.**

Passou alguns minutos de silencio enquanto eu recoloquei meus pensamentos e sentimentos nos lugares para reconstruir-me e seguir em frente.

Saito: **Sinto por não ter estado presente para impedir o que aconteceu.**

Sakura: **Mas você esteve presente depois, o que me ajudou muito.**

Saito: **é... **

Sakura: **E eu tenho muito a te agradecer por isso** – levantei-me.

Ele deu um simples sorriso e se levantou para voltar comigo para a mansão onde provavelmente deveria ter um grande almoço feito pela Okaa-san.

Voltei para a escola no outro dia ignorando a tudo, olhares curiosos, perguntas indiscretas, os pitis da Ino e as aulas de português. Ta eu não deixei as coisas tão em branco assim, ficou mais para o azul. Eu confesso, pelo menos aqui, que aprontei com o Sasuke e com a Ino.

Foi em um dia que eles brigaram feio, o motivo da discussão era banal como tudo o que aqueles acéfalos faziam, mas a Ino meio que rasgou a manga da camisa dele e ele disse que era para ela se cuidar se não quisesse perder os cabelos, muita gente ouviu o que ele disse, e eu SIPLESMENTE não podia deixar essa passar.

Então, enquanto ela estava na aula de educação física eu forjei uma saída da aula e entrei no vestiário masculino e abri o cadeado da Ino, sim, já participei de uma gangue uma vez ¬¬ , misturei uma boa dose de uma tinta azul que deixaria o cabelo da safada tingido por um bom tempinho, coloquei as luvas que eu tinha usado e a embalagem da tinta na bolsa do Sasuke.

A cena da Ino gritando depois que viu a cor dos seus longos cabelos foi I-M-P-A-G-Á-V-E-L, lógico que eu fui culpada de primeira pelo estrago, mas a minha cara falsa e a ajudinha de uma querida amiga, le-se Temari, a mochila do Sasuke misteriosamente foi aberta e misteriosamente caiu perto dos pés da diretora revelando as provas. Suspenderam ela e ele por alguns dias, ela teria tempo pra aproveitar a farofa que virou o cabelo, e quando os dois estavam saindo da escola xingando um ao outro por ter armado isso eu não pude de assoviar antes de entrar na sala fazendo-os parar e me encarar.

Sakura: **Sucesso total!** – dei um tchauzinho.

Sasuke: **Maldita!**

Ino: **Você vai me pagar testuda!**

Sakura:** Bye** – entrei na sala rindo.

_Continua..._

* * *

YO MINNA!

A cólica me impede de escrever algo mais. T-T

Obrigado pelas reviews!

Reviews? n.n9


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer**: _Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem._

* * *

Capitulo Anterior

Sakura: **Sucesso total!** – dei um tchauzinho.

Sasuke: **Maldita!**

Ino: **Você vai me pagar testuda!**

Sakura:** Bye** – entrei na sala rindo.

**

* * *

**

She Wolf

Os dias foram se seguindo de uma maneira tão rápida que nem percebi que estávamos na ultima semana de aula, na ultima sexta necessariamente, e os preparativos do baile da escola estavam tudo na mais perfeita ordem, e foi o suficiente para a Ino deixar de me encher por esse momento. Durante o tempo que se passou as pessoas voltaram a se aproximar de mim, nem todos, mas alguns não deixaram as armações da Ino os intimidarem, a Hinata com o seu jeito tímida é muito fofa, e seu quase namorado Kiba lembrava o seu amigo Naruto nos EUA, temperamento difícil mas muito divertido, Tenten com o seu jeito prestativa acabou se tornando uma grande amiga e muitos outros.

O pior de todos, Rock Lee, continua no pé com seu cabelo em formato de tigela e suas esquisitices sobre o fogo da juventude, estou correndo dele tem mais ou menos um mês, ele quer me convidar me convidar para o baile e não desiste, não que o odeie, mas POR DEUS! Por que eu iria com ele se eu posso obrigar o Gaara ir comigo? Acompanhem, Gaara! Lee? Gaara! Lee? Entenderam?

Faz pouco tempo que a Temari me contou o porquê dela odiar a Ino pelo resto da vida, a historia é o seguinte: Isso aconteceu no segundo ano em que eu estava fora, Temari estava a fim de um garoto chamado Shikamaru, mas ela era, e ainda é ¬¬, cabeça dura e orgulhosa e por essa razão nunca falou com ele. Mas ela se meteu em uma confusão com a Ino e as duas acabaram perdendo com isso, mas a Ino não podia deixar passar, e de um modo totalmente vadio ela descobriu a queda da Temari e fez de tudo para ficar com o preguiçoso na frente da Temari, vocês imaginam como ela se sentiu. Com essa historia toda ela afirma que não esta sentindo mais nada por ele, mas eu já vi ela agir perto dele e posso afirmar com o s meus dotes de ex-vadia-numero-um da escola que ela com certeza esta afim dele.

E o Gaara? Vai bem, normal, sem nada a comentar... estamos nos dando bem até... sabe... ele é um idiota machista, mas dá para conviver... pensa que sabe de tudo... mas nunca sabe de nada... e é só... isso é tudo... ¬¬... Ta essa nem eu engoli.

Nunca havia reparado na pequena distancia que há entre nós, a nossa relação é tão diferente das demais que acho que apodreceria sem ela em poucos dias. O que ele sempre falou acabou me convencendo, os joguinhos acabaram me tornando mais parecida com a Ino cada vez mais, infantis e depreciativas, a palavra vingança já não soa mais tão bem aos meus ouvidos. E pensar que quem havia aberto os meus olhos desse jeito foi o extremamente irritante e arrogante Gaara, achei que via o mundo de forma abrangente, mas acho que estava com os olhos mais fechados do que pensei.

Já me convenci de que o que sinto pelo Gaara pode ser algo a mais, porém não posso dizer "eu te amo", não por serem três palavras maldita, mas eu não consigo, essas palavras foram arrancadas a força de mim há três anos. E alem do mais vocês sabem que ele não é tipo de garoto aberto a relacionamentos, nunca vi ele sequer com uma ficante quanto mais namorada, e o que eu quero dizer com isso? Ahh to cansada ate mesmo para me contradizer.

Lee: **SAKURA-SAMA!**

Fechei o meu armário e o vi com uma rosa na mão, FUDEU!

Sakura**: Lee.**

Lee: **Eu estou tem um tempo querendo lhe fazer uma pergunta.**

ESSA NÃO!

Lee: - se ajoelhou – **Gostaria de lhe pedir que vá ao baile comigo**

Sakura: -gota – **E-eu?**

Lee: **Sim, você, a mais bela flor de cerejeira que se torna vistosa no meu grande jardim...**

DROGA! Como ele fala, ¬¬ mas e agora? Eu não quero em hipótese alguma ir a esse baile com o Lee! Mas eu não posso simplesmente dizer que não na cara dele, seria muito cruel.

Lee: **Então?**

Sakura: **O que?**

Lee: **Aceita?**

Olhei para a flor, para ele, para a flor, para ele, para a flor, para ele, será que se eu sair correndo vai dar em algo?

Gaara**: Não** – apareceu do meu lado.

Lee: **Por quê?**

Gaara: **Ela vai comigo.**

Lee: **É isso mesmo Sakura-san?**

Sakura: **Bom... é o que parece.**

YES! VIVA O GAARA!

Lee: **Ok então... T-T**

Ele foi embora de cabeça baixa, deu ate pena, mas eu tenho mais pena de mim se tivesse aceitado o convite.

Sakura: - suspirei aliviada – **Obrigada pelo resgate.**

Gaara: **De nada. Mas eu falo serio.**

Sakura: **Hum?**

Gaara: **Você vai comigo.**

Sakura: **Vou?**

Gaara: **Vai.**

Sakura: **Não me lembro de ter sido CONVIDADA.**

Gaara: **E eu não me lembro de ter PEDIDO.**

Tipicamente cavalheiro ¬¬

Sakura: **Que horas?**

Gaara: **20:00hr**

Sakura: **Mas o baile começa as 20:30hr.**

Gaara**: E daí?**

Sakura: **Muito cedo.**

Gaara: **Nem todos gostam de chegar atrasados.**

Sakura: **Mas é muito em cima da hora.**

Gaara: **E isso é ruim?**

Sakura: **Ah qual é Gaara! Mais tarde um pouquinho.**

Gaara: ¬¬

Sakura: n.n

Gaara: ¬¬

Sakura: n.n

Gaara: ¬¬

Sakura: n.n

Gaara: **20:10 hr.**

Sakura: **O-ne-gai?**

Gaara**: 20:25.**

Sakura: **Perfeito! Sabia que iríamos nos entender **– dei um beijo na sua bochecha.

Gaara: **Como sempre.**

Eu sai na frente pronta para finalizar o meu ultimo dia como aluna da terceira serie do ensino médio, isso ia ser ótimo.

Ino: - atrás da parede – **Interessante.**

Fora a bagunça do ultimo dia de aula as coisas rolaram normalmente e quando me dei conta já estava na frente do espelho olhando meu cabelo, mesmo curto eles conseguiram cachear as mechas e prenderem no alto e algumas atrás como se fosse uma cascada, minha maquiagem era na medida certa com o marrom e dourado, o meu vestido era preto com um grande decote em V nas costas e na frente se unia no pescoço sem deixar um decote escandaloso, uma sandália prata de salto alto, brincos e pulseiras igualmente prateadas.

Shizune me avisou que Gaara já estava lá embaixo me esperando, e como já foi difícil convencê-lo a chegar "atrasado" ele estava no pé da escada escorado no corrimão, como uma roupa social masculina contendo apenas calça preta, uma blusa branca com uma gravata meio desalinhada e um palito podem deixar um ser com tamanha perfeição?

Sakura: **Pontual como sempre.**

Gaara: **Nem todos gostam de chegar atrasados** – me estendeu uma caixinha.

Sakura: **O que é isso?**

Gaara: **Temari disse que eu deveria lhe dar alguma coisa.**

Eu abri e encontrei uma presilha com formato de uma flor de Sakura prateada com pedrinhas.

Sakura: **É linda! Você que escolheu?**

Gaara: **Junto com Temari.**

Fui à frente do espelho e a coloquei na lateral da cabeça.

Sakura**: E aí?**

Gaara: **Ficou bom.**

Sakura: ¬¬

Gaara: **Vamos logo. Já estamos atrasados.**

Não demorou mais do que o normal para chegarmos ao ginásio da escola, a decoração estava perfeita e bem iluminado, o mais marcante era o globo enorme no meio da pista. As pessoas estavam vestidas de diversas maneiras, os meninos parecidos e as meninas cada uma com seu estilo. Temari se aproximou de mim com seu vestido vermelho longo e com uma super fenda, o cabelo loiro estava preso em um coque lateral com a franja escovada.

Temari: **Legal, você esta de arrasar Sakura.**

Sakura: **Você também.**

Temari: **Vejo que Gaara levou a presilha.**

Sakura: **Ela é linda.**

Temari: - cochichando no meu ouvido – **Ele que escolheu.**

Sakura: - sorriso bobo – **Ah é?**

Shikamaru: **Temari, será que você poderia não me deixar falando sozinho?**

Temari: **Chorão. Lembra do Shikamaru, Sakura?**

Sakura: **Lembro sim, tudo bem?**

Shikamaru: **Mais ou menos.**

Gaara: - chegando – **Já esta aqui?**

Temari: **Nem todos gostam de chegar atrasados.**

Era problema de família, ¬¬

Shikamaru: **Temari venha.**

Temari: **Para onde?**

Shikamaru: **Só venha, que problemático.**

Temari: **Tudo bem. Sakura, depois eu volto.**

Sakura: **Sem pressa.**

Ele puxou a Temari para fora daquela bagunça, acredito que eles não vão voltar tão cedo, assim que eles saíram eu puxei o Gaara para a pista de dança e mesmo depois de muita resistência dele eu consegui convencê-lo a se soltar. Depois de umas três horas de dança ate a diretora cortar a musica e chamar a atenção dos alunos para anunciar o rei e a rainha do baile, nem imagino quem vai ganhar. ¬¬

Tsunade: **Vamos dizer logo os dois metidos que vão ganhar essa coroinha de metal**. ¬¬

Gaara: **Emoção contagiante.**

Tsunade; **O rei do baile, Uchiha Sasuke** ¬¬

Todos aplaudiram menos eu é claro, e o refletor encontrou Sasuke no meio da bagunça, ele estava tão grudado em um amasso com uma guria que era difícil dizer onde um começava e outro terminava, a cara da Ino foi ao chão, ele subiu no palco e pegou sua coroa mal dando espaço para a Tsunade anunciar que a Ino era a rainha do baile. Ela subiu no palco com o seu tubinho prateado com plumas brancas, sob os aplausos de todos eles receberam seus prêmios e tal.

Ino: **Vamos fazer diferente.**

O que essa perua quer?

Ino: **Em vez de dançar juntos, por que não damos as honras a outros? O que acha Sasuke-kun?**

Sasuke: **Tanto faz.**

Ele saiu do palco e puxou outra garota no meio da galera e começou a dançar com ela. Já a Ino veio na nossa direção, é agora ¬¬.

Ino: **Quer me acompanhar Gaara?**

Gaara: **Por que acompanharia?**

Ino: **Que cruel! Não vai me fazer essa desfeita no meio de tanta gente não é? Aposto que a Sakura não se importaria.**

Era isso?

Sakura: **Claro que não.**

Ino: **Venha!**

Ela o puxou ate o meio da pista, eu sabia que Gaara era educado demais para deixá-la no vácuo, e eu que não começaria uma briguinha aqui por aquela vaca estar com o MEU acompanhante, suspeito que a Ino tenha descoberto sobre a minha "pequena" queda pelo Gaara.

Temari: **Voltei **– sorriso de orelha a orelha.

Sakura**: E com um sorriso que é capaz de cegar.**

Temari: **É né.**

Sakura: ¬¬ **Quão bom?**

Temari: **Muito!**

Sakura**: Pelo menos uma esta feliz.**

Temari: **Cadê o Gaara?**

Sakura: **Ali **– apontei.

Temari: **O que ele esta fazendo com a Ino?**

Sakura: **Dançando.**

Temari: **O que eu perdi pra isso estar acontecendo?**

Sakura: **Frescura da Ino.**

Temari: **E você?** ¬¬

Sakura: **Eu o que? **u.ú

Temari: **Como esta?**

Sakura**: Não estou doente.**

Temari: **Quer parar de se fazer de tonta.**

Sakura**: O que que tem ele dançar com ela? É só dançar.**

Temari: **Tem certeza?**

Sakura: **E além do mais** – suspiro – **O Gaara não é meu, ele pode fazer o que bem quiser.**

Ouvimos uma mistura de vozes e assovios vindos do meio da pista, quando olhamos vimos Sasuke aos amasso com a guria que ele puxou, mas o que prendeu a minha visão foi o outro casal ao amasso, Gaara e Ino. Meu animo evaporou e a única coisa que eu queria era sair bem rápido daquele lugar.

Temari: **Sakura...**

Sakura: **Vou embora.**

Temari: **Espere.**

Sakura: **o que?** – disse indiferente

Temari: - suspiro – **Nos te levamos.**

Shikamaru: - chegando – **Aonde?**

Temari: **Sakura, nos a levaremos embora.**

Shikamaru: **Já quer ir?**

Sakura: **As finais do campeonato são amanha.**

Shikamaru: **Tudo bem. Pronta?**

Sakura: **Sim.**

O caminho ate minha casa foi silencioso, eles me deixaram em casa e foram aproveitar o resto da noite meus pais já estavam dormindo quando eu cheguei, por isso fui direto para o meu quarto e o tranquei . Tomei um banho e me preparei para dormir, antes de guardar a presilha eu fique analisando-a e pensando no Gaara.

A culpa de tudo isso que estou sentindo novamente é minha, fui eu que permiti que Gaara se aproximasse de mim tanto como se aproximou, depositei minha confiança nele mais do que deveria e por isso vou me machucar de novo, machucar por gostar de alguém que não deveria.

C_ontinua... _

* * *

YO MINNA!

Ouçam o soar dos sinos de aleluia! isso mesmo.. a autorra voltou, e aqui esta ela, de capacete e colete a prova de bala esperando pelas raclamacoes e xingamentos..

Obrigado pelas reviews!

Reviews? n.n9


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer**: _Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem.

* * *

_

Capitulo Anterior

A culpa de tudo isso que estou sentindo novamente é minha, fui eu que permiti que Gaara se aproximasse de mim tanto como se aproximou, depositei minha confiança nele mais do que deveria e por isso vou me machucar de novo, machucar por gostar de alguém que não deveria.

* * *

**She Wolf**

Acordei perto das nove horas, levantei-me e me troquei, coloquei o meu uniforme, um blusa sem mangas q terminava antes do umbigo, a blusa era vermelha com um circulo branco nas costas, a minha marca, um shorts curto preto colado e uma saia rosa por cima, afastei o meu cabelo com uma faixa vermelha e vesti minha luvas, calcei o meu coturno preto e desci para o café.

Meus pais já estavam e desde que eu cheguei ate o final do café ficavam me desejando boa sorte e certificando de que não faltava nada, antes de sair de casa eu peguei um envelope e comecei a preencher os formulários de dentro.

Saito: **O que esta fazendo?**

Sakura: **Aceitando o pedido para Yale.**

Seneki: **Tem certeza de que é isso que quer?**

Sakura: **Absoluta. Terminando minha faculdade de contabilidade eu volto e assumo a empresa. Pode ser pai?**

Saito: **Por mim tudo bem. E por você?**

Sakura: **Por que não estaria?**

Seneki: **Vai deixar seus amigos.**

Sakura: **Voltar para os EUA para a faculdade era a idéia desde o começo e não vou mudar. Eles vão entender.**

Saito: **Se você diz**.

Sakura: - entreguei para o meu pai – **Assina e envia para mim?**

Saito: **É o que você realmente deseja? Isto não é algo impulsivo?**

Sakura: **Não. É o que eu quero.**

Saito: **Então faço.**

Sakura: **Tem que ser enviado hoje.**

Saito: **Não se preocupe, vou enviá-lo antes de ir para o estádio**.

Yamato: - entrando na cozinha – **Comendo ainda?**

Sakura: **Já terminei.**

Yamato: **Esta pronta?**

Sakura: **Sempre.**

Yamato: **Então vamos que você tem que fazer uma declaração antes de começarem as competições.**

Sakura: **Vamos** – levantei-me – **Estou saindo.**

Seneki: **Só vamos resolver algumas coisas e logo estaremos lá.**

Sakura: **Lembrem de levar a Shizune.**

Shizune**: E eu rezando para que se esquecesse**.

Sakura: **Não senhora, pode ir.**

Yamato: **Promessa é dívida –** colocou um sobretudo branco nos meus ombros.

Shizune: **Infelizmente.**

Sakura: **Finalmente aceitou** – passei os braços no sobretudo e o fechei.

Yamato: **Agora vamos indo.**

Sakura: **Sim.** – virei-me e sai da cozinha.

Seneki: **Vai mesmo enviar?**

Saito: **Vou.**

Seneki: **O que aconteceu? Ate esses dias ela parecia querer ficar.**

Saito: **Eu não sei**.

Entrei no auditório respirei fundo antes de entrar naquela mistura de musica alta e os gritos da multidão naquele estádio grande, um barulho do grande de estourar os tímpanos.

Yamato: **É por aqui.**

Ele me puxou até uma sala onde havia vários lutadores se preparando, um pequeno nervosismo passou por mim.

Yamato: **Tudo bem?**

Sakura**: Por** **que todos insistem em me perguntar isto? Por acaso estou doente e não sei?**

Yamato**: Desculpe, esqueci que já é uma veterana.**

Ayuka: **Olha! É a Haruno Sakura!**

Alguns lutadores se aproximaram e começaram a falar comigo, assim eu poderia me distrair e esquecer de que estava prestes a lutar por outro titulo.

A abertura foi simples e emocionante, como de costume dessas cerimônias o campeão do ano passado deve dizer algumas palavras, e como ano passado fui eu que ganhei, tive de fazer um pequeno discurso para levantar o astral do povo, como se isso fosse possível, nunca vi uma bagunça maior do que aquela.

Eu era a oponente final, então tive de assistir todas as lutas ao lado dos narradores, comentando sobre os estilos e movimentos de cada lutador. Faltavam umas duas lutas para o final, e pude ver que meus pais já estavam acomodados em seus lugares, Shizune estava ao lado deles, e Temari também, ao seu lado esquerdo estava Shikamaru, e ao direito estava o Gaara. O que ele esta fazendo aqui?

Yamato**: Vamos Sakura, você deve se preparar.**

Sakura: **Bom** – falando no microfone – **Tenho de me despedir de vocês.**

Narrador1: **Agradecemos a sua participação Haruno Sakura.**

Narrador2**: E tenho certeza de que há muitos telespectadores torcendo por você CL.**

Sakura:** Arigatou.** – sai da mesa.

Maldito Gaara! O que ele pensa que estava fazendo aqui? Quer saber, eu não ligo nem um pouco, estou aqui para conseguir o meu terceiro titulo e não vou me desconcentrar por um par de olhos verdes por mais magníficos que sejam. ¬¬

Depois de vários minutos de preparação mental e física para a luta, ouvi meu nome ser anunciado, e devagar entrei na arena ouvindo os gritos da multidão, tentei isolar-me para manter minha paz interior. Entrei no ringue e esperei minha oponente.

Yamato: **Sakura relaxa.**

Sakura: **Hai.**

Yamato: **Quero que vá com calma e analise antes de atacar.**

Sakura: **Sim senhor.**

Yamato: **Lembre-se de tudo que treinamos e isso será moleza.**

A minha oponente entrou no ringue, isso só pode ser marcação, a menina era a ruiva e tinha o cabelo repicado, mas seus olhos eram verdes escuros, mais escuros que o meu. É assim que o destino me manda enfrentar os meus problemas? Adorei ¬¬.

Yamato: **Tudo certo?**

Sakura: **Perfeito** – tirei o sobretudo e entrei.

O ringue já estava preparado para a luta final, havia grades nas laterais de mais ou menos três metros e meio para impedir a fuga da luta. Andei ate o meio do ringue a cumprimentei e voltei para posicionar-me.

Juiz: **Estão cientes das regras?** – confirmamos com a cabeça – **Como é a final está valendo a submissão. Prontas? Hajime!**

Fiquei parada e esperei ela vir, ela veio correndo e tentou acertar-me com um soco, mas desviei e pulei para o lado, novamente ela correu e tentou acertar outro soco que acertou as grades pois desviei de novo, ela se virou e me acertou um chute mas defendi. Já entendi, ela esta estudando minhas defesas, boa.

Quando ela veio correndo para me acertar eu desviei e abaixei na hora do chute e acertei-a na barriga jogando-a longe. Ela levantou e se pôs de pé, este golpe deveria ter acabado com ela, ela é boa, mas eu sou melhor. O primeiro round terminou comigo na frente, podia ver que meus golpes a acertavam em pontos estratégicos diminuindo sua velocidade.

Ela percebeu isso também e passou a me atacar com mais força e estratégia, deixando de lado a agilidade, no segundo round ela conseguiu me passar me deixando um belo corte na sobrancelha e a boca cortada.

Yamato: **Sakura, estou sentindo uma pequena queda na sua concentração.**

Lógico! Não é fácil lutar com alguém tão parecido com ele.

Yamato: **Vamos! Não deixe perder por isso.**

Sakura: **Não vou.**

Voltei ao ringue, essa copia feminina do meu "querido amigo" já me estressou o suficiente. Não esperei ela me atacar, corri em sua direção e comecei uma seqüência de golpes ate que ela se estressasse, dito e feito, quando ela se estressou e segurou meu punho direito aproveitei para rodá-la e deixá-la desequilibrada, quando ela olhou para mim consegui chutá-la bem ao meio do nariz e enquanto ela lamentava chutei-a na barriga jogando-a contra a grade.

Ouvi minha torcida gritar extasiados, e eu torcia para que ela não se levantasse, estava no terceiro round e estava começando a me cansar. Mas a garota levantou e cuspiu alguma coisa que depois notei ser seu dente.

Garota: **Quebrou meu dente. Agora vou quebrar sua cara** – disse séria – **Não espere sair viva.**

Ela correu para mim e tentou me acertar no rosto, mas me defendi com os braços, recebendo o impacto, sua forca tinha aumentado, B-E-L-E-Z-A ¬¬, ela continuou a me acertar golpes pesados mas não conseguia revidar. Por um misero segundo minha atenção foi voltada para Gaara na platéia com um olhar estranho, que nunca havia visto.

Por quê? Por que insisto em pensar nele? Por que é tão difícil? Nesse momento de distração com um golpe ela passou pela minha proteção e me pegou pelo pescoço me suspendendo, não consegui me livrar de suas mãos que pareciam pedras no meu pescoço, pedras que se comprimiam a cada segundo.

Senti a visão escurecer e meus pulmões latejarem com a falta de ar, quer saber? Eu quero morrer, quero me livrar dessa dor agonizante, a dor que chamam de vida, não quero mais essa existência vergonhosa, uma coisa que só me traz desgraça, senti meus braços amolecerem e caírem ao lado do meu corpo, a vida não é prazerosa, não é carinhosa, não é capaz de amar.

Não posso amar, sou um demônio, um demônio destinado a vagar na terra com o propósito de sofrer com as conseqüências dos meus erros sem chance de redenção, vagar na tortura por ter sido burramente confiante nas pessoas. O escudo "protetor" tombara e o inimigo invadiu dolorosamente a minha alma.

Os gritos voltaram, gritos mudos, era possível? Um grito mudo? Se não há ninguém para ouvir é mesmo um grito? Agonia do silencio é melhor do que o barulho doloroso? Não sei, mas vou descobrir, pois os gritos estão diminuindo.

Garota: **Desista!**

Desistir? Se fizer isso significa que estou livre? Livre para descansar em paz? É possível existir um lugar sem os gritos? Sem dor? Eu quero ir para lá! Quero ser livre! Livre da dor, livre da vergonha, livre dos gritos, essa é a minha vez de se libertar, e eu quero isso. As batidas rítmicas do meu coração diminuíram, essa era a minha contagem regressiva? Então tudo bem, três batidas... duas batidas... uma batida... uma batida fraca... e uma inaudível.

Mas por algum motivo eu não conseguia ir, por quê? Por que não podia ir? Um grito. O único que não queria ouvir, ele insistia em me puxar

Gaara: **Sakura!** – podia ouvi-lo perto de Yamato.

Vai embora! Vá viver sua vida que eu quero viver minha morte.

Gaara: **Reaja Sakura!**

Não, não posso.

Gaara: **Reaja Caninus Lobus Baileyi!**

Baileyi...!

Baileyi...!

Baileyi...!

Baileyi...!

Podia ouvir os gritos das pessoas. Isso, isso. Baileyi. Essa sou eu, a lutadora americana nativa do Japão com o codinome de luta do lobo mexicano.

Sakura: - segurei as mãos da ruiva – **Hanase...** – disse sufocada.

Garota: **C-como? Senti que estava morrendo!**

Sakura: **Morta não. Apenas ameaçada.**

Segurei as mãos dela e as torci fazendo-a me soltar, dei um pulo para trás dando um espaço entre nós. Tossia freneticamente procurando o ar, realmente, Gaara estava do lado de Yamato perto do ringue, acho que ele devia querer me bater por não ter feito isso antes, mas não havia vontade o suficiente em mim para revidar.

Garota: **Voce já era!**

Ela veio em minha direção, recuei ate a grade.

Garota: **Isso vai ser rápido!** – preparou o golpe.

Sakura: **Poucos minutos.**

Antes que ela pudesse me acertar eu pule e me pendurei nas grades.

Garota: **Não sabia que os lobos escalavam.**

Sakura: **E não escalam.**

Pulei por cima dela me esticando na horizontal ate cair de pé atrás dela.

Sakura: **Mas possuem muita sagacidade **– meio sorriso.

Mantive-me alerta a todos os golpes e passos dela, estávamos exaustas, o ultimo ataque dela consumiu muito da minha energia e era visível que ela já havia usado toda sua força, qualquer passo em falso de uma de nos significaria a derrota de uma de nós. Comecei a atacá-la diretamente para gerar pânico, liberei tudo que tinha de flexibilidade e passei por debaixo de suas pernas derrubando-a no caminho ela se levantou e ficou parada me encarando, olhei no relógio, precisava terminar com isso agora mesmo.

Agachei-me um pouco e juntei forcas nas pernas, temendo algo ela veio correndo para minha direção para me impedir. Precisava apostar tudo nesse ultimo golpe. Quando ela estava próxima eu pulei alto e acertei um chutei na lateral da sua cabeça jogando-a no chão, consequentemente cai também, minhas forças haviam acabado.

Levantei-me calmamente e andei ate ela com cautela e parei perto dela com um pé de cada lado de seu corpo, me curvei como um predador e vi que ela estava totalmente atordoada, ela não iria levantar.

Garota: - olha para cima – **Isso é loucura.**

Sakura: **Não, isso é licantropia.**

O sinal tocou anunciando o final da batalha e todos começaram a gritar. Papeis prateados caiam sobre mim, abri meus braços e deixei a sensação de vitória me tomar por inteira, como era bom.

Yamato: **É isso aí!** – ele estava me abraçando.

Logo o ringue estava lotado de pessoas, algumas eu conhecia, a maioria não. Todas me parabenizavam de uma vez só, não entendia nenhum deles.

Sakura: **Yamato-sensei** – o cutuquei.

Yamato: **Oi?**

Sakura: **Vou melhorar minha aparência, já volto.**

Yamato: **Tudo bem.**

Sai daquele tumulto e fui dar um jeito na minha cara, olhei no espelho no armário do banheiro, que horror! Lavei meu rosto bem lavando, dando um jeito na única parte inchada do meu rosto, a sobrancelha, arrumei o cabelo e passei um lápis, o que? Vão tirar fotos, e não posso sair de qualquer jeito. ¬¬ Fechei o armário para voltar e o encontrei parado me analisando.

Sakura: **O que foi?**

Gaara: **Voce esta horrível.**

Onde já ouvi isso?

Sakura: **Voce também estaria se estivesse em meu lugar.**

Gaara: **Discordo.**

Sakura**: Novidade ¬¬**

Gaara: **Poderia ate estar acabado, mas ainda continuaria lindo.**

¬¬ convencido, metido e abusado, imagina se estaria lindo com o cabelo bagunçado e meio molhado, corado pelo exercício, sem camisa... Meu Deus! Infarto!

Gaara: **Para de enfartar com minha imagem.**

Sakura: **Mas você é muito convencido mesmo.**

Passei por ela para sair do vestiário, não posso ficar aqui por muito tempo, eu não quero ficar com ele nem um minuto. Mas antes que eu pudesse sair ele segurou meu pulso.

Gaara: **Acho que o Yamato pode segura-los por mais um pouco.**

Sakura: **O que quer Gaara?** – falei sem encará-lo.

Gaara: **Primeiro...**

Ele me puxou pelos braços fazendo-me ficar entre ele e os armários, o espaço que sobrou foram os poucos centímetros que separavam o meu rosto dele, meu coração quase subiu a boca, mas mantive a posse.

Gaara: **Quero que você olhe nos meus olhos quando falo com você.**

Sakura: **Segundo?** – o encarei.

Gaara: **Precisamos conversar.**

Sakura: **Não, não precisamos** – tentei sair.

Gaara: **Sim precisamos** – me prendeu mais forte.

Sakura: **O que temos para conversar?**

Gaara: **Voce sabe muito bem.**

Sakura: **Sei?**

Gaara: **Quer parar de se fazer de besta que esta me irritando!** – ele se alterou.

Sakura: **E se eu não quiser? O que vai fazer?**

Gaara: **É ai que esta o problema!**

O que ele quer dizer com isso?

Sakura: **Esta dizendo que eu sou o problema?**

Gaara: **Não. O jeito que age.**

Sakura**: O que disse?**

Gaara: **Voce e sua mania de se afastar das pessoas quando começa a se relacionar com elas. Mania estúpida de pensar que tudo é doloroso e obscuro, as coisas não são assim!**

Sakura: **Ah não?**

Gaara: **Não! Mesmo com os erros as pessoas estão sempre por perto para nos ajudar.**

Sakura: **Não estão não!**

Gaara: **Lógico que estão!**

Sakura: - me alterei – **E há três anos quando precisei que alguém me ajudasse contra o Uchiha? Ninguém apareceu! Mesmo eu estando errada ninguém estava lá! Permitiram que ele fizesse o que bem entendesse comigo!** – diminui o tom – **Não, as pessoas não estão La quando precisamos, não estavam lá quando precisei.**

Gaara: **Talvez se não afastasse as pessoas elas tentariam mais te compreender.**

Sakura: **Talvez, mas não vou permitir que ninguém se aproveite de mim.**

Gaara: **Acha que desejar a morte é a solução?**

Sakura: **Como você...**

Gaara: **Eu reparei. Acha que seria o melhor se você simplesmente morresse?**

Não consegui responde-lo.

Gaara: **Seria justo com seus pais? Depois de tudo que eles fizeram por você? Justo com quem te apoiou ate agora? Justo com seus amigos que se importam com você?**

Sakura: **não.**

Gaara: **Então por que insiste nisto?**

Sakura**: Eu não... bom... não mais... eu... Cale a boca! **– o empurrei – **Não aja como se me entendesse!**

Gaara: **Então me ajude a te entender.**

Sakura: **Eu não quero que me entenda!**

Gaara: **Por quê?**

Sakura: **Porque não**!

Tentei novamente sair mesmo com o espaço que havia ganhado ele me empurrou de volta para os armários e colou seu corpo em mim impedindo-me de sair.

Gaara: **Não vai fugir de mim novamente.**

Sakura: **E o que me importa de você?**

Gaara: **É esse tipo de atitude detestável que afasta as pessoas!**

Sakura: **Se sou tão detestável assim por que continua aqui?**

Gaara: **Porque eu me importo com você.**

Sakura: **Pensei que se importava somente com sua imagem! Não foi por isso que ficou se esfregando na Ino? Popularidade!**

Gaara: **É por isso que esta irritada comigo? O baile?**

Sakura: **Talvez**

Gaara: **Foi por isso que me largou sozinho e foi embora? Porque a Ino me agarrou?**

Sakura: **Fui embora porque me deu vontade! E a Ino te agarrou? Por favor, eu e todo mundo vimos muito bem que vocês dois estavam se agarrando!**

Gaara: **Voce melhor do que ninguém sabe como eu a odeio.**

Sakura**: Sei?**

Gaara: **Claro que sabe! Voce foi à única que se aproximou o suficiente para me conhecer.**

Sakura: **E o que diabos isso tem haver com a historia?**

Gaara: **Isso é impressionante**.

Sakura: **O que?**

Gaara: **Como uma pessoa pequena pode ser tão irritante!**

Sakura: **O QUE? ESTA ME CHAMANDO DESCARADAMENTE DE IRRITANTE E PEQUENA? EU VOU ACABAR COM SUA CARA EXIBIDA!**

Gaara: **Só você não percebeu como eu me importo com você.**

Sakura: **Pude ver como foi tamanha esse ano.**

Gaara: **Voce é a pessoa mais irritante..**.

Sakura: **Irritante?**

Gaara: **Sarcástica...**

Sakura: **Só?**

Gaara: **Cética...**

Sakura: **Vamos...**

Gaara: **Instável...**

Sakura: **Voce pode fazer melhor que isso.**

Gaara: **Explosiva...**

Sakura: **Nossa.**

Gaara: **E interessante que já conheci.**

Sakura: **Suponho que isso foi um elogio** – disse irônica.

Gaara: **Não consegue reconhecer um?**

Sakura: **Se considerar que isso vem de você que não expressa nenhuma emoção posso acreditar que isso é somente um meio de tirar uma da minha cara e que você só...**

Gaara: **Cala a boca Sakura!**

Sakura: **Como ousa me mandar calar a boca? Ò.Ó**

Gaara: **Estou aqui tentando te dizer que gosto de você e a única coisa que ouve é ironia?**

Sakura: **E SE FOR?**

A minha raiva sumiu instantaneamente quando absorvi o que ele tinha acabado de dizer, mesmo que ele não tivesse o direito de vir aqui e falar esse monte de merda, eu ouvi direito? Ele disse que gosta mesmo de mim?

Gaara: **Achei que havia dito para calar a sua boca.**

Antes que eu pudesse contrariá-lo ele me beijou, eu não queria corresponder, o meu orgulho dizia que eu devia empurrá-lo e brigar com ele por tal ousadia, mas acabei fazendo exatamente o contrario, correspondi o beijo sem aprofundá-lo, minhas mãos estavam largadas ao lado do meu corpo e não respondiam a nenhum comando. O beijo era calmo e contido, um beijo que nunca esperei que fosse do Gaara, quando partimos o beijo ele não se afastou mais do que alguns centímetros do meu rosto, seu olhar era de vitoria de ter visto que correspondi seu beijo, não podia deixar as coisas assim, ele vem aqui me esculacha ate achar que esta bom e por fim acha que um beijo ira salva-lo?

Gaara: **Entendeu agora?**

Minhas mãos recuperaram o controle a agiram por conta própria, quando percebi já havia deferido um tapa naquele belo rosto, ele colocou a mão no lugar que o acertei e me encarava com uma expressão desapontada enquanto eu devolvia o olhar de indignada.

Gaara: **Eu realmente não esperava por isso.**

_Continua...

* * *

_

YO MINNA!

Como eu sou uma maldita! Não posto a fic em vários meses e acabo ela numa parte dessa! Podem me matar. Mas o que acontece é o seguinte, eu ia postar tudo de uma vez, mas o capitulo ficou muito grande e cansativo, daí resolvi corta-lo. Mas a noticia boa é que a fic esta toda digitada, e vou posta-la nesse ano ainda.

BJSS...

Reviews? n.n9


	17. Chapter 17 FINAL

**Disclaimer**: _Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem._

* * *

Capitulo Anterior

Gaara: **Entendeu agora?**

Minhas mãos recuperaram o controle a agiram por conta própria, quando percebi já havia deferido um tapa naquele belo rosto, ele colocou a mão no lugar que o acertei e me encarava com uma expressão desapontada enquanto eu devolvia o olhar de indignada.

Gaara: **Eu realmente não esperava por isso.**

* * *

**She Wolf**

E enquanto ele me olhava com aquela expressão desolada eu fiz a única coisa que podia ser feita nessa hora, pulei eu seu pescoço e o beijei de novo. Mas dessa vez não foi calmo, foi um beijo selvagem e sedento, brigávamos pelo controle total do espaço do outro, senti que a falta que ele me fazia parecia ser a mesma coisa que ele sentia. Separamo-nos por falta de ar, naquela hora eu queria ser uma criatura anaeróbica.

Sakura: **Voce fala demais.**

Gaara: **Já disse que esta horrível?**

Sakura: **Obrigada.**

Abraçamos-nos sem falar mais nada, como era boa essa sensação, estar nos braços de alguém que realmente gosta de você.

Sakura: **Não se** **importa com o fato de que está abraçado a garota mais suja no recinto?**

Gaara: **Desde que a garota mais suja no recinto seja você.**

Sabe, eu poderia muito bem me acostumar com esses paparicos todos, não demorou muito para estarmos nos beijando novamente e continuaríamos assim se não fosse a minha querida e futura morta amiga nos interrompeu.

Temari: **Eu sei que as coisas estão boas aqui, mas a Sakura tem de voltar lá**.

Sakura: **Verdade **– assustada – **Me esqueci.**

Gaara: **Não seria a primeira vez.**

Sakura: **Depois agente se fala **– dei um selinho nele.

Gaara: **Sim.**

Sai correndo do vestiário em direção à arena, me sentia tão leve que acho que seria capaz de enfrentar a ruiva de novo.

Temari: **Meu agradecimento?**

Gaara: **Voce não fez nada ¬¬**

Temari: **Como assim "nada"? Quem foi que o trouxe e o avisou que Sakura estava sozinha?**

Gaara: **Tudo bem, obrigado**.

Temari**: Ai que feliz!** – enlaçou o braço nele – **Já não agüentava mais te ver irritado.**

Gaara: **Tenho uma irmã muito enxerida.**

Temari: **Mas que você ama!** – o puxou para fora do vestiário.

Sai na direção do ringue que estava pronto e preparado para receber a campeã, ou seja eu n.n9. A cerimônia demorou pouco tempo e logo recebi o titulo tricampeã mundial de taijutsu feminino, a seção de fotos e perguntas demorou mais do que a cerimônia toda, perguntas, fotos, poses, mais fotos, mais perguntas, mais poses, depois de mais de uma hora o Yamato-sensei me salvou daquele inferno e me levou de volta ao vestiário para que pudesse tomar banho e vestir uma roupa normal. Ao final o lugar estava praticamente vazio, mais ao longe na saída da arena vi meus pais, Shikamaru, Temari, Yamato-sensei, Shizune, mas não vi Gaara, onde ele foi?

Seneki: **Parabéns**! – me deu um abraço de urso.

Sakura: **Obrigado mãe.**

Saito: **Exatamente o que esperava de você, minha **filha – dei um abraço nele também.

Shizune: **Voce esta bem? Não se machucou? Nenhum osso quebrado?**

Temari: **Credo Shizune, nem a mãe dela se preocupou tanto assim. Sakura, você foi muito bem! Achei que fosse perder quando ela te segurou pelo pescoço.**

Sakura: **Hai, hai.**

E ela continuou falando e falando, quando foi que Temari começou a falar tanto? Quero dizer, ela sempre foi de conversar muito, lembram no primeiro dia quando ela se sentou comigo no refeitório e começou a falar sem parar? Mas ultimamente ela esta falado demais ¬¬, hum, acho que Shikamaru esta fazendo bem à ela, a deixou mais feliz, bom, feliz ao modo Temari. ¬¬ E putz, ela não parou de falar ainda, parece aquele garotinho do filme dos incríveis quando vê os pais super-heróis lutarem contra os mercenários ¬¬

Temari: **... e você pulou e...**

Sakura: **Temari! Para de falar um pouco**.

Shikamaru: **Que problemático.**

Temari: **Voce é muito chato Shikamaru.**

Ela voltou a falar novamente, mas não havia ainda encontrado o Gaara. Onde foi que ele se meteu? Será que ele pensou que era só me dar um beijo e ir embora achando que vou correr atrás dele novamente? Ele está muito enganado se pensa que vou atrás dele, maldito Gaara. ¬¬

Gaara: **Já esta me amaldiçoando?**

Virei-me e o encontrei vindo na minha direção, que alivio, tive de me segurar para não sorrir demais, ainda tentaria evitar qualquer noticia desse calibre para o meu velho.

Sakura: **Por que acha que sempre que estou pensando é sobre você?**

Gaara: **Não acho, tenho certeza.**

Ele me entregou um copo de suco que havia buscado na lanchonete da arena, que fofo n.n, ele lembrou que eu estaria com sede. Ou isso é só para ganhar pontos? Seja lá o que for, ele ganhou, depois de sairmos da arena ele me disse que já havia conversado com meu pai e que estava tudo certo, que bom que ele pensou nisso porque eu realmente estava nervosa com o fato de que meu pai pudesse surtar a qualquer momento se descobrisse que eu tinha um novo namorado.

Passamos as férias juntos e devo admitir que nunca em toda a minha vida me senti tão feliz e leve, a presença dele é melhor do que eu já imaginei, perto dele esqueço-me dos problemas que tive na minha vida e passo a ser somente Sakura com ele, não sou Haruno nem CL Baileyi, só Sakura.

Querem saber do resto da turma? Bom, Temari conseguiu ter as aulas com Yamato-sensei e ela é boa, não como eu é claro, mas nesses dois meses de férias ela já compete em pequenos campeonatos, se não me engano ela passou a ser chamada de Fuinha dos Ventos em razão do seu estilo e facilidade em adaptação, já estamos vendo a possibilidade da Fuinha e da Loba agirem juntas em certas ocasiões. Finalmente Yamato e Shizune se ajeitaram, claro que se eu não tivesse sumido com as chaves do carro de Shizune no parque, enquanto eu e Yamato estávamos correndo pela cidade, ele não teria ficado com ela ate o chaveiro chegar e não teriam ido jantar, possivelmente não teriam aproveitado a noite como sei que aproveitaram.

Shikamaru é o garoto mais inteligente e preguiçoso que já conheci na vida! Como pode alguém com tanto potencial limitar-se a ver as nuvens enquanto poderia estar se destacando no mundo? Ele deve ter um QI de 200 e por isso não consigo ganhar uma partida de xadrez ou qualquer outro jogo de tabuleiro dele, isso é extremamente irritante, não sou uma pessoa acostumada a perder. O namoro dele com a Temari vai super bem, finalmente a Temari parou de ser tão azeda em sentimentos e passou a aceitar a preguicite aguda do gênio, ele pelo contrario é totalmente submisso a ela, chega ate ser engraçado de ver.

A Ino? Vai muito mal n.n, não que eu esteja feliz com sua desgraça, é que sabe... na verdade eu fico SUPER FELIZ SIM! Depois de tudo que aquela "alien" me fez eu acho que ela deva sofrer um pouquinho. Pelo que soube ela não passou em nenhuma universidade, nem a poderosa que seus pais tanto visavam, sua mãe ficou furiosa, e a ultima coisa que soube foi que arrumaram um emprego para Ino para ela ter noção do que é ganhar dinheiro honestamente, acho que essa palavra não existe no dicionário dela, mas vamos ver se alguns meses limpando o chão, ou seja lá o que ela esteja fazendo, ela não aprende a carimbar novas palavras rapidinho.

Do Sasuke ouvi dizer que esta no exterior fazendo qualquer coisa, este eu fiz o possível para não ter muitas noticias sobre sua vida, ele que vire um drogado, trabalhando no trafico de drogas na America Latina que é abusado de um louco que se ache o Michael Jackson que não estou nem ai.

Bom, faltam somente alguns dias para que eu volte para os EUA com o intuito de fazer a minha faculdade, mesmo tendo minha vaga garantida eu fiz a prova para tirar uma da cara do Gaara, ele passou em Yale também é claro, ele é um mutante inteligente que insiste em me passar, claro que isso ele não vai conseguir, ele passou em segundo, lógico que o parabenizei, mas o zoei muito pois passei em primeiro. Ahhhhnnn o bom sabor de ser a melhor!

Hoje é sábado e ele me convidou para ir ao cinema, claro que não consegui assistir quase nada do filme, ele tomou a minha atenção, não que eu quisesse assistir totalmente o filme, mas poxa, não ficou muito confortável quando os outros ficam me olhando quando estou me agarrando com meu namorado.

Sakura: **Vamos comer alguma coisa?**

Gaara: **Ainda esta com fome?**

Sakura: **E se tiver?**

Gaara: **Nada, você que ira engordar.**

Sakura: **Para logo e não fala do meu peso ¬¬**

Ele parou em uma lanchonete que fazia parte da rede de restaurante e lanchonetes dos Akimichis, o lugar é lindo e simples, exatamente o que se espera de uma lanchonete. Entramos no recinto nos sentamos em uma mesa que estava na janela ele sentou-se ao meu lado, assim poderíamos ver o movimento, eu estava nervosa, o fato de que eu novamente teria de e mudar me deixava assim, só não estava pior porque sabia que Gaara iria comigo.

Gaara: **Tem casa lá?**

Sakura: **Sim, um apartamento que meus pais compraram para mim. E você?**

Gaara: **Também.**

Sakura: **Onde fica?**

Gaara: **Perto.**

Sakura: **Da universidade?**

Gaara: **Sim.**

Sakura: **Sabe, você tem que aprender a se comunicar melhor?**

Gaara: **Por quê?**

Sakura: **Ninguém vai querer conversar com alguém que só sabe falar palavras monossílabas.**

Gaara: **Aposto que terá algumas que sim.**

Sakura: **Algumas?**

Gaara: **As garotas adoram cara que falam pouco.**

Sakura: **Voce está enganado.**

Gaara: **Estou?**

Sakura: **Está!**

Gaara: **Creio que estou bem convicto disso.**

Sakura: **Elas NÃO gostam de caras que falem pouco!**

Gaara: **Voce gosta.**

Sakura: **Isso é outra historia.**

Gaara: **Não, não é **– meio sorriso

Sakura: **O que esta querendo me dizer?** – me irritei.

Gaara**: Deve haver muitas garotas que gostariam de estar acompanhadas de um garoto como eu.**

Sakura: **O que?**

Gaara: **Isso deve ser motivador.**

Sakura: **Sabaku no Gaara, nem chegamos aos EUA e já esta pensando em me dispensar?**

Gaara: **Não disse isso.**

Sakura: **Disse sim!**

Gaara: **Em nenhum momento disse que a dispensaria.**

Sakura: **Acabou de dizer que existem "muitas garotas" que estariam felizes ao seu lado.**

Gaara: **Disse.**

Sakura: **Olha aí!**

Gaara: **O que?**

Sakura: **Esta fazendo de novo!**

Gaara: **Não estou.**

Sakura: **Dizendo que prefere as outras "muitas garotas". **

Gaara: **Esta distorcendo o que eu disse.**

Sakura: **Então me explica o que você esta dizendo** – minha raiva foi substituída por tristeza.

Gaara: **Disse que haveria muitas garotas que gostariam de me ter como namorado.**

Sakura: **O que isso significa?** – me encolhi.

Gaara: **Significa de que posso escolher quem eu quero.**

Sakura: **Entendo, então acho que...**

Gaara: **Acha nada porque não terminei**.

Sakura: **Tem mais?** – passei a olhar a janela.

Gaara: **Já não disse que quando falo com você eu pretendo olhe para mim?**

Sakura: **Sim** – voltei-me para ele.

Gaara: **Assim esta melhor** – ele colocou a mão no meu rosto – **Mas já escolhi aquela que me teria como namorado.**

Sakura: **Serio?**

Gaara: **Muito** – ele me beijou.

Sakura: **Para que tudo isso então?**

Gaara: **Eu só queria ver como você agiria.**

Sakura: **Eu te odeio ¬¬**

Gaara: **Não odeia nada.**

O resto da noite na lanchonete foi sem mais sustos, eu quase acreditei que ele me daria o fora somente para abraçar POSSIVEIS garotas nos EUA, mas acho que me esqueci de que este não é Uchiha Sasuke e sim Sabaku no Gaara. Ao terminar de lanchar ele me puxou em direção ao caixa sem deixar que eu terminasse o meu refrigerante, resultando em uma garota de cabelos rosados com um copo vermelho e laranja nas mãos, a cena não era legal ¬¬.

Sakura: **Nem esperou que eu terminasse.**

Gaara: **Voce é muito lerda.**

Sakura: **Que namorado mais rude que eu tenho**.

Gaara: **Mas que você adora.**

Verdade, n.n9

Sakura: **Voce que pensa, **u.ú

Gaara: **E alem do mais** – me puxou pela cintura – **Voce pode terminar isso no carro.**

Ele sussurrou a ultima parte no meu ouvido me fazendo arrepiar, eu tentei não corar, mas foi impossível, murmurei alguma coisa incompreensível e abaixei a cabeça tomando meu refrigerante evitando olhar para alguém. Tudo corria bem, ele estava pagando e eu já estava recuperando minha postura quando ouvi a voz da atendente, levantei o rosto rapidamente e fiquei boquiaberta com quem vi.

Sakura: **Ino?**

Ino: **Sim.**

Ela disse emburrada, então é aqui que ela esta trabalhando, adorei n.n

Sakura: **Então é aqui que esta trabalhando **– ela me olhou com raiva – **Adorei sua roupa – **apontei para sua roupa multicolorida.

Ino: **Escuta aqui Sakura, se pensa que isto muda alguma coisa esta enganada.**

Sakura: **Não penso, acredito. Quero ver se o Uchiha a quisesse depois de ver isso.**

Ino: **Nem se atreva a contar para alguém.**

Sakura: **Não vou contar.**

Ino: **Não?**

Sakura: **Não, imagina. E fazer a Temari perder a chance de se vingar? Nunca.**

Peguei o telefone e disquei o numero de Temari me afastando um pouco do balcão para que Ino não me alcançasse.

Sakura: **Temari?**

Temari: **Morreu.**

Sakura: **Adivinha!**

Temari: **Sakura, estou com o Shikamaru, não vou adivinhar nada.**

Sakura: **Cala a boca e adivinha logo.**

Temari: **Voce esta grávida.**

Sakura: **Ha ha, engraçada ¬¬**

Temari: **O que é?**

Sakura: **Ta afim de lanchar?**

Temari: **Não** ¬¬

Sakura: **Dane-se. Sabe aquela lanchonete dos Akimichis perto do cinema**?

Temari: **Pegou fogo ¬¬**

Sakura: **Passa aqui e da uma olhada na atendente.**

Temari: **Quem é que ta aí?**

Sakura: **Voce vai amar! Traz uma lista telefônica também.**

Temari: **É fofoca boa?**

Sakura: **Da melhor do que você poderia imaginar.**

Temari: **To indo para ai agora.**

Sakura: **Beleza **– desliguei – **Pronto**.

Ino: **O que diabos pensa que esta fazendo?**

Sakura: **Destruindo sua vida social. O que é mínimo comparado ao que fez comigo.**

Ino: **Maldita.**

Sakura: **Isso não é jeito de falar com uma cliente.**

Ino: **EU FALO COM VOCE COMO EU QUISER!**

Sakura: **Isso** **não pode, quero falar com o gerente.**

Ino: **ELE NÃO ESTÁ!**

Sakura: **Aquele ali tem cara de gerente**

Apontei para um homem que acabava de sair de uma sala e vinha em nossa direção com uma cara que a professora de português no chinelo.

Gerente: **O que esta acontecendo aqui?**

Ino: **Essa desgraçada esta me infernizando.**

Gerente: **Yamanaka! Este não é o modo de falar com os clientes.**

Ino: **Mas...**

Gerente: **Cale-se. Como se chama senhorita?**

Sakura: **Haruno Sakura.**

Gerente: **H-Haruno? Voce disse Haruno?**

Sakura: **Sim senhor.**

Gerente: **Peco-lhe perdão Senhorita Haruno pelo transtorno que minha funcionária esta lhe causando.**

Sakura: **Tudo bem** – sorriso convencido.

Gerente: **Tem algo** **que possamos oferecer como nossas mais sinceras desculpas**?

Sakura: **Hum... pode deixá-la no caixa ate o final do mês?** – vi Ino empalidecer.

Gerente: **Como quiser, a partir de hoje Yamanaka Ino trabalhará somente no caixa.**

Ino: **Não, por favor não faça isso.**

Gerente: **Deveria ter pensado nisso antes de importunar a Senhorita Haruno.**

Sakura: **Deveria ter pensado, coitada da senhorita Haruno** – disse com uma falsidade enorme.

Gerente: **Deseja algo mais senhorita?**

Sakura: **Não, obrigado, já vamos. Já ne Ino.**

Sai de mãos dadas com o Gaara dali, acho que sei por que dele ter saído com tanta pressa, se não tivéssemos feito isso Ino poderia ter nos visto e fugido, adoro o sadismo dele. Assim que passamos pela porta um carro estacionou rapidamente e uma loira saiu como um tornado de dentro com o celular na mão, o celular de Temari deve ter o nome de todos do país.

Temari: **Onde?**

Sakura: **Lá dentro.**

Temari: **Certo.**

Ela partiu para dentro da lanchonete e deixou um Shikamaru para trás que vinha proferindo todos os problemáticos que pudesse. Virei-me para ver uma Temari extremamente feliz sentada em uma mesa no meio do restaurante com o telefone na orelha enquanto olhava maldosamente para a atendente.

Sakura: **Obrigada.**

Gaara: **Não fiz nada.**

Sakura: **Sei, quem não te conhece que te compre Sabaku no Gaara.**

Gaara: **Retorno pelo baile.**

Sakura: **Fez isso por mim?**

Gaara: **Se quiser ver assim.**

Sakura: **Sim!**

Gaara: **Então foi por isso também.**

Saímos do restaurante e procuramos um lugar que pudéssemos esperar a hora em que eu deveria estar em casa, ficamos dentro do carro com ele sentado no banco e eu deitado no seu colo com as pernas flexionadas. Conversamos varias coisas desde o mais simples ate o nosso futuro que ainda não estava tão certo quanto eu pensava, mas você o que, o que é certo nessa vida?

Gaara: **Esta de bom humor de novo**.

Sakura: **Sim.**

Gaara: **Acho** **que você sempre foi assim.**

Sakura: **Voce** **nem me conhecia naquela época.**

Gaara: **Mas é o que acredito.**

Sakura: **Talvez.**

Gaara: **Só precisava de um empurrãozinho.**

Sakura: **Para que?**

Gaara: **Para o disfarce cair.**

Sakura: **Esta dizendo que eu estava disfarçada?**

Gaara: **Sim. Uma loba domesticada.**

Sakura: **Que romântico** ¬¬

Gaara: **Eu sei.**

Sakura: **E o pior é que acho que esta certo.**

Gaara: **Sempre estou.**

Sakura: **Vai me deixar terminar?**

Gaara: **Claro.**

Sakura: **Pela primeira vez eu me sinto completa, tudo nos eixos, como devia ser realmente.**

Gaara: **Tudo graças a mim.**

Não quis discutir com ele, deixe-o pensar que foi graças a ele, uma criança deve ter seus sonhos, depois de um pequeno silencio confortável entre nós eu reconheci uma musica no radio e aumentei um pouco.

Gaara**: Para que isso?**

Sakura: **Eu gosto.**

**_SOS she's in disguise_**  
**_SOS she's in disguise_**  
**_There's a she wolf in disguise_**  
**_Coming out_**  
**_Coming out_**  
**_Coming out_**

**_A domesticated girl that's all you ask of me_**  
**_Darling it is no joke, this is lycanthropy_**  
**_The moon's awake now with eyes wide open_**  
**_My body is craving, so feed the hungry_**

**_I've been devoting myself to you Monday to Monday and Friday to Friday_**  
**_Not getting enough retribution or decent incentives to keep me at it_**  
**_I'm starting to feel just a little abused like a coffee machine in an office_**  
**_So I'm gonna go somewhere cozy to get me a lover and tell you all about it_**

**_There's a she wolf in the closet_**  
**_Open up and set her free_**  
**_There's a she wolf in your closet_**  
**_Let it out so it can breathe_**

**_Sitting across a bar staring right at her prey_**  
**_It's going well so far, she's gonna get her way_**  
**_Nocturnal creatures are not so prudent_**  
**_The moon's my teacher, and I'm her student_**

**_To locate the single man, I've got on me a special radar_**  
**_And the fire department hotline in case I get in trouble later_**  
**_Not looking for cute little divos or rich city guys, I just want to enjoy_**  
**_By having a very good time and behave very bad in the arms of a boy_**

**_There's a she wolf in the closet_**  
**_Open up and set her free_**  
**_There's a she wolf in your closet_**  
**_Let it out so it can breathe_**

**_SOS she's in disguise_**  
**_SOS she's in disguise_**  
**_There's a she wolf in disguise_**  
**_Coming out_**  
**_Coming out_**  
**_Coming out_**

**_SOS she's in disguise_**  
**_SOS she's in disguise_**  
**_There's a she wolf in disguise_**  
**_Coming out_**  
**_Coming out_**  
**_Coming out_**

Bom, acredito tudo que aconteceu esse ano já era bem previsto por mim, sabia que iria arrumar encrenca se viesse para cá e mesmo assim eu vim, adoro uma chance de ver um barraco. Mesmo se pudesse não faria nada diferente do que fiz, afinal o que fiz me levou ao Gaara, à Temari e ao meu terceiro titulo.

Já ouviram aquele ditado "há males que acontecem para bens?" não concordo totalmente com ele, acredito que há males que não necessitem ocorrer para mudar a personalidade de uma pessoa, erros podem ser tão fatais e transformarem a situação em coisas piores. Mas há alguns outros que podem construir caráter, construiu o meu.

Se bem que como o Gaara disse não acho que minha personalidade tenha sido criada a partir do nada, creio q ela estava somente escondida, trancada em algum lugar esperando que alguém abrisse as trancas e a libertasse, mas isso não é credito do Uchiha. Boa parte disso é mérito dos meus pais e amigos que me ajudaram na hora que mais precisei, uma hora que pensei que viver era apenas um castigo por meus erros.

Mas penso que essas idéias eram apenas um excesso de tristeza e dor armazenadas, sentimentos que quase transformaram minha mente em um monstro incontrolavelmente sádico. Com a ajuda de muitos eu pude transformar esse monstro em uma criatura sabia e perspicaz que possa se mover de modo harmônico e perigosamente cauteloso.

_**There's a she wolf in your closet  
Let it out so it can breathe**_

Então deixem-me apresentar corretamente:

Eu sou Haruno Sakura, tricampeã mundial de taijutsu, filha de Saito e Seneki Haruno, amiga de Sabaku no Temari, namorada de Sabaku no Gaara, mundialmente conhecida como CL Baileyi, Caninus Lobus Baileyi, e eu sou uma loba.

**-FIM-**

* * *

YO MINNA!

Aqui acaba essa novela, agradeço a todos que leram ate o fim e enviaram suas criticas! Meu retorno é incerto, afinal, faculdade é foda, mas tudo é incerto.

ATE MAISS!

Reviews? n.n9


End file.
